This Wasn't the Way It Was Supposed to Happen
by liza109
Summary: Emmett longs to find his mate for decades. After losing her parents, Bella ends up living with the Blacks and dreams of being an imprint. Both got what they wanted. Well, sort of. Vampire/Human. Alternating EMPOV/BPOV. 1st story so may end up fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is my first story and besides the beginning am not sure where it's going so could possibly end up being fluff with a lemon or two later on. The POV will alternate between Emmett and Bella. I will update as often as possible but cannot make any guarantees.

I don't have a beta so I apologize for spelling and grammar errors.

**Chapter 1: Where is she?**

**EMPOV**

Well, here I was again. Unfortunately, instead of jeans and a t-shirt, I am wearing a tux. I've lost count of how many of these events I've been to. Immediately, I take in the ballroom holding the Annual Vamity Gala and notice that it is filled with more vampires this year than last. I try to reduce the amount of hope that grows and avoid thinking how this increases the possibility of my mate being here. Due to my vampirized mind, the effort is a waste. I start looking for the best place to stand. Somewhere that will let me see the whole room without moving too much so I don't miss _her_ if she is here. I walk past the table of offerings and see that there are a large number of blood types for guests to choose from.

It's still hard to believe the governments agreed to blood banks for vampires during the Vamity Negotiations seven years ago. Then again, no one really knows what went on during that month or how the Volturi got the world to agree to vampire territories, equal rights, or anything really, especially without a war. In turn, the Volturi agreed to maintain order over vampires and that we wouldn't turn any more humans. Everyone, both humans and vampires, is in the dark around the details surrounding the rest of the agreements. All the family and I really know is that rumors spread from vampire to vampire that year hinting the Volturi would be holding what they called Vamity Negotiations with governments around the world to discuss peaceful co-existence between vampires and humans. Turned out the rumors were true. In early December, we were shocked watched Aro sit side-by-side with the president to give a national address. Apparently, at the same time, the same type of address was being seen all over the world with Aro sitting by different leaders. I thought Carlisle's head was going to explode with the way he was glaring at the TV. The reactions were what you would expect from humans. They were outraged and some tried to put up some resistance since their government wouldn't. It didn't take them long to realize that not only were we now covered under the same laws that protected them but that they didn't stand a chance physically in a fight. A few years later, shape shifters decided to join the party by revealing themselves and new laws had to be made to keep the peace between us and them. These days all shape shifters and a large portion of humans ignore us and stay on their territories. There are four types of territories: vampire, human, werewolves, and open. We ended up living in an open territory. That's really the only way Carlisle can practice medicine and it helps us continue to remember our more human side without having to go to high school. At least that's one good thing to come out of all this.

Once I find a spot with a good view of the room, I try to open up all my senses for any sign of my mate. I scan the room repeatedly with wide eyes, take deep gulping breaths, and occasionally brush up against women nearby as subtly as I can. There is no doubt in my mind, however, that I look ridiculous and come off like a crazed, clumsy, asthmatic vampire. I am glad no one in my family knows I am here. Of course, Alice knows but this time I was able to make the decision late enough that she didn't know until it was too late to ask if I wanted her to come along.

It's getting late. I start thinking about going home, and then make myself stay a bit longer motivated by the idea of Alice waiting to talk about my feelings. Ugh. To pass the time, I think back to when Edward explained to me that vampires had one perfect match. A mate. Someone who I'd have enough in common with to get along but enough differences to grow and learn with. I was actually on my way to an event like this one when he read my mind and realized I had no clue what a mate was.

-_flashback-_

"_Is that why you keep going to those vampire gatherings?" he had asked. I wasn't sure which one of my thoughts had caught he was bring up but I was pissed that he once again wanted to talk about something I hadn't said out loud. I knew he couldn't help hearing what I was thinking but was it too much to ask that he not call me out on them._

"_I apologize. I know I agreed to not acknowledge you're personal thoughts unless you spoke of them first but if I am right then this is important and shouldn't be ignored." He seemed sincere so I wasn't going to be a dick about it and hold a grudge. Plus, now I was curious. It was probably his use of the word importance. A job with the FBI or CIA would never work for me because words like "confidential" and "secret" screamed "read me now" to my head. I remained as uninterested as possible when I replied. "How is my going to a gathering to hook up or possibly meet someone to date important man?"_

_He seemed frustrated with my lack of understanding. After a deep breath, he calmly explained, "It doesn't work that way for us Emmett. Vampire relationships don't evolve the way human relationships do. Vampires don't date. They have a mate, one partner, for all eternity that they love and protect." He stared at me while I took in what he'd just said. I wasn't sure what to say. He was right. I had thought that he, Carlisle, and Jasper had meet Rose, Esme, and Alice and wooed them and that's why they were now madly in love. Edward decided to continue since I hadn't said anything yet. "The madly in love part happens over time."_

_I was a little lost with this new information so I said the only thing I was thinking. "Huh?"_

_That was more than enough encouragement for Edward to dive into the when, who, and how regarding mates. He told me how "vastly encompassing" and "totally liberating" the love he felt for Rose was. He used so many adjectives it almost felt like a vocabulary lesson. He explained that the love instant and grew as you discovered each others likes, dislikes, and habits until the love was indescribable, "And, that is where madly in love comes from Emmett." He gave me examples by sharing a bit about the other members of the family. He told me how "Esme's screams of pain rang out through the hospital and stabbed Carlisle" and he searched until he had found her. Next, how "Alice's scent lingered on the sidewalk and drew Jasper into the dinner the day they met". He mentioned, "Mates are so sacred, its one thing shape shifters and vampires easily agreed on when drawing up treaties."_

_He went on for a few hours but only one thing mattered. I had a mate somewhere out there._

_-end flashback-_

At first, I was afraid I'd already met my mate and not realized it. Edward quickly reassured me that wasn't possible. It was then I stopped "dating" and began asking Alice regularly if she'd seen anything about my mate. At first it was light and almost a joke, I'd say "Mirror, mirror on the wall, have you seen my mate?" and she'd reply, "Not yet fair Prince" but it started to make us both sad and I stopped asking. We sort of have a silent agreement now that she will tell me as soon as she has a vision of when, who, or where my mate will be. I also stopped hooking up with anyone at the events. Before talking to Edward, I could make myself believe that the sex might lead to more but now I know better and it isn't the same. My interrupted by the voice fourth or fifth women to make a move since I've been standing here.

"Hi handsome. My name's Havana. You look rather lonely. Would you like some company?"

Even before seeing her I know it's not _her._ This woman's scent, voice, and soft hand may be tempting but they don't have the calming intensity that Edward wouldn't shut up about. I turn around to let her know I am not interested and I am not surprised to find that she is a looker. She is surprised though when she sees the color of my eyes. Her short blond hair lies perfectly straight just above her shoulder and her bright red lipstick makes her red eyes standout that much more. For a split second, I imagine forcefully kissing her. Fuck! It's been too long since I've been with anyone. Moments like this make me wonder what my mate actually looks like.

With a heavy sigh and small smile, I answer, "I was leaving but thanks. Have a good night." As I walk out, I am still getting a few stares because of my golden eyes. My hands twitch into fists from this and the fact that I am leaving with crushed hopes. I want to get in a fight and release all the mixed emotions that are causing me to feel disgruntled. I can't though. If I did, I wouldn't be allowed to come back next year. I keep walking and ignore everything around me. It doesn't take long to reach my jeep. Alone. Just like the last 60 years.

Surprisingly, it's Jasper, not Alice, who rolls out the red carpet when I walk in. A grin forms when I ask, "Did Alice talk you into being my shoulder to cry on or did you talk Alice out of pouncing on me the second I got back?"

Jasper takes a second to answer, probably sensing my feelings don't give off some playfulness my tone does. The disappointment and pain are already fading though. It still stings but I don't like to dwell on the negative. He lets it slide and responds with an understanding smile, "A little of both. How 'bout going to watch that new action movie tomorrow with Edward and me? It's suppose'd to have tons of explosions!" It's obvious Alice has something to do with this invitation but hey, if it will keep me from talking about my feelings with her, I'll go.

"Sounds good." Then with a chuckle I add, "Thank Alice for me." and held up to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 2: It's Not Fair**

**BPOV**

I end up here every morning staring out across the ocean. It's where I feel closest to them, where I talk to them.

"I know Jake is up to something. His been sneaking around here for the last week and I have a feeling his planning something for my birthday next month. He knows how I hate surprises. Can you believe it? I'll be 19 soon. I miss you guys so much." And, as much as I try to stay in the present, I am taken back to that day.

-_flashback-_

"_Sweetheart, grab the blanket from the backseat would you." Mom says. She was setting up a panic and had forgotten it._

"_But, mom I was going to swim." I whine. My dad jumps in before an argument can start, "Do as your mother says Bella." I raced back to the car for the blanket. It was unfair. She forgot it so she should get it. The truck wasn't close although I could see it from where we were._

_Dad had surprised mom with weeklong trip to the beach for their anniversary. Nothing made mom smile more than sunshine on her skin but she loved dad more than sunshine so she suffered through the consent cloudy days in Forks. They said we were in northern California when I asked where we were going and I wondered if I'd see any one famous._

_Once I have the blanket, I run back to the beach and freeze at the site in front of me. My mom and dad are laying in unnatural positions with sand and blood smeared on them._

"_MOM! DAD!" I am kneading on the sand franticly looking back and forth between them for any sign that they hear me. I don't know what to do. They need help. It's this thought that makes up glance up to see if anyone is nearby even though somewhere in my mind I remember us being the only ones here when we arrived. It's then that I see her down the beach. I ignore every instinct telling me she did this to them and scream, "HELP! There's something wrong with my mom and dad. Please! Please!" She turns around and with a blank expression takes me in for just a second before turning back around and carrying on down the beach._

_My reaction is almost immediate, "NNNOOOOOOOOO!"_

_-end of flashback-_

The last thing from that day I remember was being unable to stop crying, then waking up at a hospital. The hospital contacted the police and they got in touch with dad's good friend Billy. He lived on a Quileute reservation. I was lucky to have Billy and Sarah, his wife, take me in. Otherwise, I would have been an orphan at the age of 12.

A year later, a creepy, black-haired man was on the TV beside the president talking about something called the Vamity. It was then I knew what had killed my parents. Jake was angrier than I was when I told him and I found out why a few months later when shape shifters exposed themselves to the world as well. They started holding more campfires and instead of being private, they were now open to everyone excluding bloodsuckers. I loved those stores even more after finding out they were real. Every once in a while, tourists would came to hear the legends that the Quileute have told for centuries.

"BELLA!" I hear Jacob yell in the distance. He probably wants to let me know breakfast is ready. I say a quiet goodbye to my parents and go to join him.

After breakfast, Jake and I work together to clean up the kitchen. He had become my brother and best friend.

"So are you coming to the bonfire tonight?" he asks.

"Yeah. I just go straight here after my shift at the Mini-Mart. I am covering an extra shift so I won't get there right before it starts." I let him know.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he wants to know.

"I have the day off. Any ideas?" I say.

He spaces out for a moment and his face breaking into a broad smile when his got something. "There's an awesome new action movie."

Although an action movie is as appealing as going to the dentist, I agree just cause his so excited, "Okay."

I spend most of my shift reading and times passes at a reasonable pace.

When I arrive at the bonfire, I am greeted by the loud banter of the pack. Mainly, Paul, "Ho, Bella's here. Now it's a party!"

My cheeks warm with embarrassment, "Shut up Paul!"

I go sit with a few of the other girls. Two of them are imprints, Kim and Emily. I envy them. The first time I heard the imprint legends I was mesmerized. There is one-part that always struck a cord though "Marikha was an imprint. This bound the wolf to her. He would treasure and protect her. She could have rejected him if she wanted. However, Marikha was wise. She saw that this was fate handing her, her soul mate. Together they hold experience a happiness few rarely did; apart they would be half of a whole." I can't imagine anyone throwing a gift like that away.

"How was work Bella?" Kim asks. I let her know it was slow as usual and we chat for a bit about nothing in particular.

In no time, Quil Sr. is begins telling the legends with everyone settled around the fire to stay warm. I listen intently to the stories that I've almost memorized and would normally only be shared with the Quileute boys whenever they get puberty so they know what to expect for their first shift into a protector for the tribe. There is no need for secrecy anymore though. All too soon, it's over and everyone gets up to go home. Billy and Sarah are already asleep so with a quick goodnight to Jacob and go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 3: So Close, Yet so Fair  
**

**EMPOV**

The sun was beginning to rise so I figured it was safe to go back. Esme had gotten the house soundproofed and setup the basement for me but this only muffled the sounds of their nighttime activities. I rarely spent a whole night there.

As I make my way through the forest, I catch the scent I had been searching for most of the night. I take off in its direction and follow the scent, the Mission Impossible theme song playing in my head. When I come to a stop, I am pumped by what I find. In front of me lies the side of a mountain with an entrance to a cave and a few feet to the left that entrance is a large black bear. I circle around to face the bear head on and do my best sumo wrestler impersonation. He spots me, gets up on his hind legs, and lets out a warning roar that echoes off the mountain. Birds scatter through the forest. He seems satisfied that this will scare me off and drops back down on all fours. Still crouched I match his roar with one of my own. There is a small pause before he is charging right at me. As soon as he's within reach, I wrap my arm around his neck and we roll around for a while. I am about to put an end to this and sink my teeth in when I hear an unimpressive rumbling growl coming from the cave. Holding the bear underneath me, I crane my neck around to look. It's a cub. I glance down at the nether regions of the bear in my arms. _Damn it!_

Obviously, the bear got lucky. I wasn't going to make that cub an orphan. However, if we meet again in a few years all bets are off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ready to leave?" asked Edward as I entered the family room.

"Yeah. Do I get to drive?" I teased. I didn't really care if I drove but I got amusement out of irritating Edward and he hated being a passenger. He was a control freak.

"I am not. And, yes you _may_ drive." He said. I wanted to point out that I hadn't called him a control freak aloud but I was thrown off by the fact that he had agreed to let me drive. Not giving him time to change his mind I said, "Last one to the jeep pays."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Apparently, Alice had used our guys' day out as an excuse for her, Rose, and Esme to go shopping. We'd extended an invitation to Carlisle but he saw this as an opportunity to work an extra shift at the hospital. _To each their own, I guess._

On the drive, I tuned the radio to a station that Edward hated. Oddly, he didn't say a word. Jasper sat in the backseat with a smirk. He knew what I was doing. The closest movie theater was in Port Angeles so we had at least a half-hour drive. When ten minutes of rap had no effect on Edward, I changed tactics. I started the punch buggy game. Still no reaction. Time to take it to the next level.

"Emmet that _wasn't_ a beetle!" he exclaimed causing Jasper to burst into laughter. Well, at least Edward had talked.

"About time Edward. Why are you acting strange? It's not my birthday." I asked.

He seemed reluctant to tell me but did anyway. "You had a rough night yesterday so I am being nice. Okay?"

Now I understood. The dork thought giving into everything would make me feel better. I didn't know what to say. It sucked. He was treating me like a child. Yet, the little devil on my shoulder wondered how far I could take this. In my peripheral vision, I saw him wince from some of the ideas running through my mind.

Jasper decided to be sensible and jumped in. "Give'em a break Emmett. Alice and Rose were on his case yesterday before you got home. They wanted him to 'be nice even if he does something that annoys you tomorrow'. You know what Rose is like when it comes to you."

Oh, I knew all right. It didn't matter that I was an adult and a vampire. She'll always see me as the boy she saved. Her son of sorts. _Ack! _That makes Edward my step-dad. _Dad? _This makes Edward scoff. I kind of feel bad for Edward now that I realize Rose had a hand in this. "Fine. I'll forget this if you stop being _nice._"

And, that was that as Edward replied, "As long as you turn off that junk you call music."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The theater was dead. An added bonus in my book as I'd be able to shout at the screen. Jasper and I waited on the sidewalk for Edward to come back with tickets. He'd acted more like himself the rest of the drive and complained when I parked at the far end of the parking lot. I didn't see the problem. He could cross the lot in less than a second and my jeep was away from possible reckless drivers.

"Put on your panties man because I bet the girls will drag you guys to watch it." I joke. We're discussing what movies will be coming out soon and notice a poster of a click-flick on the side of the building. It looks like some sort of Cinderella story. Girl wants boy, gets makeover, and _BAM_, boy falls in love with girl.

Jasper looks worried for a minute, then shrugs, "Hopefully she won't hear about it. You're lucky you don't have to worry about that."

Lucky, huh? He didn't mean it to sound like it did but the truth was I'd watch a ton of sappy girly movies if it meant having a mate. Occasionally, I've feared that I am one of the few who will never have a mate, but I prefer to think Carlisle is right, "Son, mates are destined, destiny lays in fate, and fate can't be forced."

"Shit, man. I didn't…." Jasper begins to apologize only to be interrupted by screeching tires.

We turn to the source of the noise just in time to see a car skid into a parking space 20 feet away. Guess someone's seen the Fast and Furious a few too many times. A bulky kid steps out of the driver's side laughing his head off and slightly hunches over. Abruptly, his laughter cuts off and he stands stiffly, tall. Glancing in our direction he utters, "Leeches. Fuck!"

His reaction confuses me. There were people who couldn't stand us but this kid is staring at us as if he wants to rip our heads off. I stare back in a silent challenge for him to make a move.

Jasper confirms my thoughts, "Wow, that guy is furious."

I take the kid in and he seems to be vibrating from anger. I still don't get it though. If he hates us so much, why hasn't he just left? As we continue to stare each other down, he firmly says, "Isabella get back in the car."

I remembered then the passenger door opened shortly after he'd stepped out of the car, but his reaction distracted me from looking at his companion. Now, I refuse to be the first to break this staring contest.

"Why," My eyes snapped to that voice. _Her _voice. One syllable. That's all it took to recognize her as my mate. My mind becomes overwhelmed and clouded as all my senses focus on her, leaving me with little control over my thoughts or actions from that point on. She continues to speak naïve to all this, "did you call me that? Are you okay? Jake?"

Beautiful long brown hair in a ponytail. Soft. Fingers through softness. T-shirt. Arms and delicate hands. Holding hands. One mine, big and one small, hers. Jean shorts. Strong, slim legs. Face? Eyes? Nose? Mouth?

I take a step toward her. I go to take another step, but arms grab and restrain from behind. Fast. Too fast. Everything happens.

Car doors close. I growl and pull against the arms. Car speeds away. I thrash and roar.

When I am remotely calmed, the arms holding me drop and I bolt. All too soon, I reach an intersection. A dead end. They were in a car so there is no scent for me to follow and I have no clue which way to go. I desperately look around for any sign of her.

Jasper and Edward followed me here. It's Jasper who breaks the silence. "Emmett, let it go. You know fighting a shape shift wasn't a good idea."

Turning to face him, I give him a look that says 'you stupid son of a bitch' and yell, "That was my _MATE!_" and punch him right in the jaw. He doesn't hesitate to punch me in the stomach and we trade a few more before Edward can separate us.

Once he sees we aren't going to start up again, he asks, "What do you mean your mate?"

I scan the area again and then begin the walk back to the theater with Jasper and Edward in tow. On the way, I explain to them that the girl with the guy was my mate. A spontaneous growl emits from my chest. She wasn't _with _him. Was she? It's hard to concentrate. She is constantly there. If not in the forefront of my mind, somewhere in the back. The anxiousness from uncertainty making me feel on edge.

Apparently, Edward has been listening to my thoughts and sheds some light on them. "You learn to deal with it, but it isn't normally so bad. My guess is it's worse for you right now because you don't know where she is."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asks and I want to punch him again. Instead, I carry on straight to my jeep and hop in. I don't feel like watching the movie anymore. They get in a moment later. I mostly ignore them as I drive until I hear Edward say.

"The shape shifter was actually considering fighting until he realized there were three of us and not just two." I hear Edward say. Up to that point, I'd mostly ignored their conversation as I drove. Well, that explains the way the kid was acting.

"Whoa, whoa. Was she a shape shifter?" I ask. A small portion of my brain jumping through issues this would cause. The larger portion recalling her voice and allure. It didn't matter. However, it would matter to her. Shape shifters had an ingrained hatred for vampires. She'd want nothing to do with me.

Before my thoughts go into a tailspin, Edward speaks up, "I don't think so. The guy was pretty panicked and wanted to get her out of there." He ignores the instinctual yet uncontainable growl I release. "If she was one herself, she could take care of herself. As far as I could tell, she was human."

I repeated the word in my head. Human. That triggered a series of emotions. Concern and unease being the dominant ones. Humans got hurt and sick. It was strange and unpleasant to feel the worry growing in my chest. I was generally optimistic and jovial. My mind raced trying to figure out a way to get to her. Then, it clicked. Edward had said shape shifter. The closest shape shifters were the Quileute. With a new destination in mind, I put more pressure on the accelerator and the jeeps lunges forward. Edward tries to reason with me, "We can't go there Emmett. It'll mean war and we'll be out numbered. There is no guarantee that she lives on the reservation."

So? She's worth it. If she isn't there, that _kid _could tell me where she is. Edward's reasoning was not enough to detour me. I've waited years and now I know where she is. Why shouldn't I go? There is nothing that will keep me away. The excitement I feel is indescribable. There are only a few miles left until the exit.

"Edward is right Emmett." Jasper agrees. "She'll get caught in the crossfire. She could get injured or die."

His words cut through me. My hands tighten on the wheel until it cracks and I slam my foot on the break causing the jeep to spin out of control, just how I feel. She _won't_ die. She _can't_ die. The jeep halts and a long agonized roar escapes me.

Afterwards, I just sit there. Defeated. I was no closer to being with her now than I was when I didn't know where she was.

"We should go home and talk to Carlisle. I am sure he can help." Edward reasoned. Rather than comment, I begin to drive home.

"We're sorry Emmett. We thought you were trying to get in a fight with the shape shifter." Jasper apologized. I don't respond. I don't care. It isn't nearly as important as my mate is. I drive the rest of the way on autopilot letting my mind go to its a happy place. Her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone was assembled in the family room when we arrived thanks to Alice. Briefly, I wonder why she hadn't mentioned that I'd meet my mate today. I stand by and listen as Jasper and Edward fill them in and answer questions. I learn a couples things as I listen. They had been using their gifts to get a read on the kid, which is why Jasper hadn't noticed the connection I felt and Edward hadn't realized my thoughts were of her and not her friend. It aggravated me to no end that Edward wasn't eavesdropping the one time it would've been helpful, but redeems himself by asking Alice if she sees anything. She closes her eyes for a couple seconds and frowns, "I can't see her. I don't understand. Maybe it's because I've never met her. It's like she doesn't exist." I dismiss this because I _know _she exists. Carlisle theorizes that the shape shifters could have talents of their own and may be affecting her visions. More significantly, I learn her name is Isabella.

Finally, Edward turns to Carlisle, "We thought you might know the best course of action."

I keep my eyes on Carlisle as he goes over the information in his head. I am silently praying he will have an answer. Preferably, one that doesn't involve an endless existence alone. The minutes tick by slowly.

Rosalie impatiently voices her opinion, "I'll pull her out by her hair if I have too." It takes effort to not growl at that, but I manage and just glare at her. "Emmett shouldn't have to suffer because she is friends with dogs."

Carlisle's movement draws my attention. He is pacing now. His brow furrowed and face conflicted. Eventually, he stops and, though everyone can hear, he directs what he says at me, "I've learned other details concerning the Vamity Negotiations through connections in Italy over the years. However, the laws regarding mates are available to any vampire who wants the knowledge. One law in particular addresses this type of issue." He pauses. He seems to be going over something in his head. His tone is careful and grave when he begins again, "Emmett, I not sure if we should take advantage of it. There is a reason we abstain from drinking human blood even with humans donating it to blood banks sanctioned for vampires. That blood is tainted by Aro's coercion of their government. If we take advantage of the Mateafe Law so that Isabella is handed over to us...the truth is we wouldn't be any better than the Volturi."

"Easy for _you_ to say Carlisle. Your MATE is sitting right _there!_" The venom is my voice shocks me. I quickly mumble, "I'm sorry."

Of course, Carlisle accepts my apology and says he understands. It seems the whole family understands. They know the intense feelings a mate stirs. Yet, they don't know. They haven't had a mate ripped away. Logically, I admit Carlisle has a point. It just doesn't feel right to be away from her, not when she can be here. With me.

Rose is in protective mother mode as he confronts talks, "Bullshit Carlisle. You know a vampire goes crazy after so long of being away from their mate. I won't let that happen. I'll meet with the Quileute if you don't."

This is news to me. I had no idea. It is obvious Edward does when he elaborates, "She's right Carlisle. Slowly, the uncertainty, longing, and endless wondering become too much. A vampire can't live without their mate once the connection is made."

After that, it's clear there wasn't really much of a choice and the decision is easy. Carlisle agrees to contact the Quileute leaders for a council and we remain in the family room while he makes the call. It is only mid-afternoon so they agree to a council this evening when Carlisle informs them of the urgent nature. However, they declare that shape shifters will escort us from the territory border to the Council Hall and only two of us will be allowed on their lands. That is fine with me. It would be nice to have Edward with us so he can read her minds, but Carlisle and I don't really need anyone else to go.

"What time should we leave?" I ask. Carlisle regards me and I know I am not going to like what his answer.

"Emmett, I think it's best if Edward goes with me," he says. He is quick to explain before I explode, "He'll be able to give us the upper hand. This way if they try to pull anything we'll know. And, frankly, I think being that close to Isabella would be a dangerous temptation for you."

Inside, I am fury and rage, but he is right as usual. With every ounce of self-control I can muster, I make eye contact with Carlisle and through clenched teeth say, "Just bring Isabella back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The last few hours had been spent punching and kicking anything and everything. After telling Carlisle to bring Isabella back, I got as far away from the house as I could before releasing the massive agitation I felt.

Now I lay on a boulder watching the clouds pass by. I try to ignore the fact that I heard Carlisle and Edward leave an hour ago and the meeting is probably starting at this very moment.

Gradually, my mind fills with questions that I had pushed aside in all the commotion. At first, questions were fears. Was that guy her boyfriend? What if the tribe refused? Would she accept me? At some point, they turned curious. Does she like the outdoors? What did she like to watch? Has she ever climbed a tree?

I was still on the boulder when I heard the car pull back into the driveway sometime later.

* * *

It may be a few days before I can post the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Will Someone Tell Me What is Going On?**

**BPOV**

"Are you almost done Jake? If we don't leave soon, we're going to be late." I remind him. He had promised Mrs. Benson four days ago that he'd have her new brakes installed by today and as usual he'd put it off. Word had spread fast after he'd helped old lady Adikee with her car a few years ago and now every granny on the reservation brought her car to Jake. At least, he doesn't get paid in milk and cookies anymore.

"Sure, sure. Just give me five more minutes." He replied.

000000000000000

It ended up being more like 15 minutes and now we were speeding dangerously down the highway as Jake tried to make up time.

"You think you can slow down there Jake?" I ask trying to sound casual but have a death grip on the "oh-shit" handle above my window. Really, I am freaking out. However, if Jake finds this out, he'll just say something like 'Bells, I am not even going 80 mph, _yet.' _and prove his current speed is reasonable by attempting to go twice as fast. Keeping my anxiety in check, I bargain, "I don't care if we miss the trailers."

"You love the trailers Bells. Don't worry. We'll make it." He reassures. At this point, I just want to get there alive.

Eventually, the theater is in sight and a sigh of relief escapes me as we turn into the parking lot with minutes to spare. Unfortunately, the relief is premature and short-lived.

"Hey Bells, watch this!" Jake exclaims. I turn my head toward him to ask what I am supposed to watch only to have the words get stuck in my throat as I open my mouth because, in that instant, I am whipped left then right by the momentum of the car swerving, then spinning, and finally jerking to a stop.

With the first breath I take, I declare, "You're an _asshole_."

That seems to give Jake all the permission he needs to explode into laughter. He's laughing so hard he can barely breathe as he gets out of the car. I stay in the car and allow my mind to catch up with my body. Once my heart is no longer pounding against my chest and there is blood flow to my face again, I join him outside.

Taking in the car, I see that it's barely crooked and I am impressed. A fact that I plan to take to my grave. Squaring my shoulders, I take a deep breath in preparation of the chewing out I am about to give him and shift my attention from the car to Jake. However, the second my eyes land on his face, I register his serious expression and pause. I am taken aback by the sudden change in his mood. It's then that I notice he is staring directly ahead. I begin to follow his line of vision but immediately abandon the task when I hear his command, "Isabella get back in the car."

Even though he has talked to me, it doesn't seem that he has moved an inch. There is one difference however. Jake appears to be…shaking. I have no idea what is going on and I want answers. "Why did you call me that? Are you okay? Jake?"

My eyes roam his face for answers as I wait for him to talk again. I am getting annoyed with his lack of response when somewhere from behind me there is a terrifying growl. It's then I discover what he has been staring at. Standing in front of the theater, there is a man…no, _vampire_ desperately attempting to extract himself from those holding onto him. I briefly watch their little dance as he tries to bite them and they dodge his attacks each time. Realization hits. _SHIT!_ There are _three_. Jake can't fight three vampires alone.

Turning back to Jake, I open the car door and urgently demand, "JAKE _get_ IN!"

Jake stares for a couple more seconds. I am just about to call his name again when he snaps out of it. We climb into the car at the same time and our doors slam almost simultaneously. He peels out of the theater like a bat out of hell and this time, I actually wish he'd go faster.

After we feel we're a safe distance away, Jake begins to rant, "Fucking leeches! I could've taken that big guy. He was staring at me like he didn't think, but I know I could've. He was lucky Goldilocks and Ginger were there. Man, I wish some of the guys had come. We would've torn them to sheds. Hell, Paul and I could've taken them ourselves. Did you see the big guy try to come at me when Ginger told him I was a shape shifter. How did ginger even know? Damn parasites. It was a good thing I caught their stink before we got any closer. I guess we were standing downwind or some shit cause I got a huge whiff. Hey, I am sorry if I scared you Bells, but the instinct to phase was stronger than anything I've ever felt. Why the crap were bloodsuckers at a movie theater anyway? Don't they have anything better to do? I think they were Cullens. Yellow-eyed freaks. I don't give a damn if they drink animal blood. They can drink piss for all I care, it doesn't change what they are. I can't wait to tel….."

Tuning him out, I settle into my seat and gaze out the window, as I get lost in thought. Jake is crazy if he really thinks he could've taken the muscular guy in a fight. I couldn't be happier that none of the other shape shifters had come or there definitely would've been a fight, but I am also glad I wasn't alone. This was the first time I've run into a vampire since losing my parents and I hope it's the last. I wonder if they really are Cullens. Just because Jake said their eyes were yellow didn't make them Cullens, but it doesn't matter if they are Cullens. I agree with Jake on this. They are still vampires, which makes them dangerous. I replayed the scene in my head. In the safety of the car, it is kind of funny. It resembled a scene from the three stooges as the muscular guy tried to inflict any damage he could while the other two twisted and turned to avoid the impact.

It's not until I hear my name that I realize we're in front of the house. "Bells, you go on inside. I'm gonna head to Sam's. He'll know if we should report this to the elders."

"Oh. Should I come too?" I ask. I don't know if I can give any helpful information, especially since I was in the car half the time, but I figure I should ask.

"Nah. It'll be fine. Besides, I can phase and show Sam what happened," he says adamantly.

"All right. Um, I'll see you later then." I say and hop out of the car.

000000000000000

A couple hours later, I am in the kitchen helping Sarah cook dinner as I gnaw on my lip with concern. Jake still hasn't come home and Billy called to say he'd be late because of a meeting at Council Hall. Surely, Jake couldn't have gotten into trouble. Nothing _really_ happened.

Sarah and I went ahead and started eating without them. We talk about our days, but I neglect to mention the vampire portion of mine. It didn't seem that Billy had filled her in so I wasn't going to spill the beans. She had a tendency to overreact when it came to Jake. She was telling me all about her day at daycare when the phone rang.

"Hello…Yes...Is everything all right?...Sure, I'll send her right away," She says, then hangs up. Making sure I am paying attention, she tells me, "Bella, they want you at Council Hall."

I don't know what I expected her to tell me, but that _isn't _it. I can't help but ask, "Why?"

"Sue didn't say honey. It am sure it's nothing. One the boys probably caused some trouble and they want to ask you questions." She replies offhandedly. This seems to cause her to pause and with a raised eyebrow asks, "Bella, has Jake done anything I should know about?"

My response comes out as a squeak, "No."

She stares at me for a moment before she says, "Hmm..well, get going. I'll save what's left on your plate for when you get back."

000000000000000

After a five-minute walk, I reach Council Hall. Unfortunately, on the way here my mind raced from one horrible scenario to the next. If Jake was in trouble, was I considered an accessory to the crime? But, _what _crime?

The bell above the door alerts Sue as I enter the lobby where she is sitting at a desk to the left. She's been running the meetings ever since Harry was asked to join the council of elders.

When she looks up, she gives me a nervous smile and instructs, "Go on in sweetheart. They're expecting you."

With that, I make my way across the lobby to the double doors that lay straight ahead. I timidly open the right door just enough to fit and slip inside the room. I've been here on several occasions but usually it was empty. It is basically setup like a courtroom. There are foldable chairs on either side of the double doors and, on the opposite side of the room, there is a long wooden table where the elders sit.

I notice two things at once; there are two vampires, one of which I recognize from the theater, and Jake isn't here. I see Billy sitting in the farthest chair to the left and am mildly comforted by his forced smile. It's the eldest elder, Old Quil that addresses me, "Isabella dear, would you come up here?"

Right, as if I have a choice. Slowly, I cross the room. Billy extends his right hand to me when I am a few feet away so I go to him, slide my left hand in his, and stand at his side facing the room. He gives my hand a squeeze as Old Quil begins, "First, I would like to apologize for having to ask you to come Isabella. We were hoping to talk to Jake to get this matter resolved, but we aren't able to find him."

If Jake wasn't here and he wasn't home, where the hell was he? Before I can come up with any ideas, Old Quil motions to the vampires, "Isabella, this is Carlisle and that is Edward. Edward states you ran into him and his _brothers _today. Could you please tell us what happened?"

After looking at each vampire as they are introduced them, I go back to looking at Old Quil. I don't want to be here and frankly, Old Quil intimidates me, but I rather look at him than strangers, especially vampire strangers. I keep my answer short, "When we got the theater, three vampires were already there. Jake was having trouble not phasing so we left."

Apparently, that isn't enough because Old Quil asks, "Is that all Isabella?"

_Ugh._ I am going to kill Jake. I figure he has already been told what happened but wants to hear it from someone besides vampires. I don't know what they have accused Jake of but I refuse to let him take the fall for something he didn't do so the story pours out of me like vomit, "Jake was driving too freakin' fast, wouldn't slow down, he does this crazy spin when we get there, his laughing like crazy, I get out to punch him, he's standing there like a zombie, I hear a loud growl, a big vampire wants to kill Jake but is held back, Jake still won't move, I yell at him, he finally gets in the car, and we get the _hell _out of there."

I take a deep breath after I finish and then wince when I recognize that I've used "hell" in front of Old Quil and the elders. The room is silent for seconds. When it's broken, it's by Edward and not Old Quil. In a curious tone, Edward asks, "Did you hear growling _as_ you got out of the car Isabella?"

I don't think twice before answering, "No."

"_When_ did the growling start?" he asks pointedly.

I am sure my expression betrays the confusion I feel with his line of questioning but, again, I answer without much thought, "A little after I got out of the car."

He looks satisfied with my answer and turns to address the elders. His voice becomes colder and firmer with each word, "There is your proof. _After _getting out of the car. You have no basis to deny my brother's claim and if you try, we will _not_ hesitate to involve the Volturi."

What is going _on_? None of this is making sense. I've heard of vampires who request retribution when they've been worried, but Jake hasn't done anything. Whatever this was, it was serious if they were bringing up the Volturi.

Old Quil doesn't look happy. In fact, he looks constipated, which meant he was pissed. I'd seen that look when I stepped on his flowerbed. Through his anger, Old Quil manages to respond, "We don't have much of a choice than do we. We either lose one of our own or we go to war."

I feel Billy's hand tighten on mine and my eyes open impossibly wide with panic, but they continue as if I am not here. The vampire next to Edward tries to reason with Old Quil, "As I explained earlier, I am here for the sake of my son. We came here to speak to you in good faith and _want _to settle this peacefully. _Please _understand that we don't want to call upon the Volturi. That would be _last_ resort. We are all in a very difficult situation."

I am surprised when it's Billy that talks instead of Old Quil, and even more surprised that he is talking to me. Up until that point, I had assumed they'd forgotten I was standing here, "Why don't you go home while we finish up here Isabella? I'll be there shortly."

With a glance around the room, I realize everyone is looking at me with an empathic expression including the vampires. My voice reflects the solemn mood in the room as I mumble, "Okay."

000000000000000

Walking into the family room, I find Jake lounging on the couch without a care in the world and blow, "_WHERE _THE _FUCK _HAVE YOU _BEEN_? I had to go to Council Hall because they couldn't find _you. _And guess who was there? Edward and, and….Carl. It's _bad _Jake, _really_ bad…"

Jake interrupts, "Bells. _BELLA! _Take a breath. What are you talking about?"

So I go over everything that was said at the meeting. Jake doesn't look as angry as I thought he'd be, but that probably has to do with the fact that his equally confused by what I've told him.

Then, Jake fills me in on what he has been up to since we split up. Evidently, Sam hadn't thought it was necessary to report what happened to the elders. And, Jake went to brag about his vampire encounter to the guys, but Paul didn't believe Jake when he told him that he'd been able to drift into a parking space. _Yeah cause that was the unbelievable part, not the rabid vampire. _To prove to Paul that he wasn't lying they went to the recreation lot, which was usually empty, and spent the afternoon recreating the stunt. Unfortunately, the tires blew and they had to wait for a tow truck.

I have mixed feelings after hearing this. I am happy he is safe but also mad. I had gone through hell and he was out joy riding. When he didn't show up to dinner I worried and then had to go to the council meeting where I almost had a heart attack.

We realize we aren't going to get any answers until Billy comes home so we get as comfortable as possible and proceed to wait impatiently.

000000000000000

The door opens 20 tortuous minutes later. Jake and I stare holes into Billy's back as he moves to hang up his jacket. We don't get a chance to ask any of our questions before Billy shouts for Sarah and says, "We need to have a family meeting, then I'll answer your questions if you still have any."

As soon as Sarah sits down, Billy begins to explain everything. I have been wrong. Oh _so _wrong. Tears start to run down my face as I listen. I feel extremely stupid and blind. This whole time it is about me, not Jake. _ME. _The muscular guy believes I am his 'mate'. Jake is outraged. He begins yelling at Billy, but that doesn't last. Billy cuts him off "WOULD YOU WANT _THEM _TO IGNORE THE MATEAFE LAW IF THIS WAS ABOUT AN IMPRINT". According to Billy, the law protects imprints and 'mates'. The elders tried to make arguments and pushed the boundaries but the law is clear and the vampires knew this. In the end, there was no choice, just like Old Quil had said. The options were simple, hand me over or have a war. I am supposed to leave the reservation and go live with the Cullens. _Tomorrow. _A sob escapes me. By now, Sarah is holding me tightly. They had wanted me to leave with them today, but Billy had asked for more time. Sam would drop me off at the territory border in the morning where _they _would pick me up.

I've never slept so little since my parents' death.

* * *

FYI – The next few chapters will be slow as I develop where I want to take it, which is still a little up in the air.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Isn't This Supposed to be Easier?**

**EMPOV**

I leapt off the boulder and race to the driveway. As soon as I reach the edge of the forest near the house, I only see Edward and Carlisle in the car and halt. I realize this means Isabella's not with them. However, a portion of my mind resists this truth and tries to reassure me that she is asleep in the backseat. After all, it was late and humans got tired easily, right? I am forced to recognize that that's not the case when Carlisle coaxingly says, "Why don't we go inside and talk?"

A rumbling starts in my chest. Talk? I didn't want to talk. I want my mate. I can't think of a good reason for her not to be here and feel my temper raising. Edward speaks, "She'll be here tomorrow morning Emmett. She needs to pack and say goodbye to her family. We thought you'd understand and want that for her."

That seems to do the trick. I am able to calm down enough to think rationally again, or at least as rationally as I am capable of at the moment. Ever since recognizing Isabella as my mate, I have been feeling out of sorts. It's something I plan to talk to Carlisle about later.

After some thought, I sincerely say, "I can't thank you enough for meeting with the council Carlisle, but I would rather have Edward tell me about the meeting as we hunt. Maybe you can fill in the rest to the family while we're gone." I don't want him to be offended so I jokingly add, "I don't think Esme would be too happy if I lost my temper inside and break something."

I've always looked up to Carlisle, but Edward can give me a more detailed version of the meeting and for some reason going into the house is the last thing I want to do right now.

Thankfully, he seems to understand. With an indulgent smile, he replies, "I see. You know they will chew me up and spit me out once they've asked a million questions and have heard every little thing, don't you? You're basically throwing me to the wolves while you save yourself." He chuckles. It's when he starts rubbing his chin and references one of my favorite movies that I know he didn't take it personally. "I'll do it, but someday, and that day may never come mind you, I'll call on you for a favor. But until that time – I'll go in there and take one for the team."

Carlisle heads inside and Edward and I head into the forest. When we're out of hearing range, Edward doesn't keep me waiting, "Most of it was boring and I have a fair idea of what you really want to know so I am going to give you the cliff notes and then you can ask questions if you have any. Deal?"

I agree with a nod and he starts, "After Carlisle told them why we were there, they were pretty shocked. Once they got over that, they asked question after question trying to find grounds for denying the claim. Honestly, I don't think they would have been so persistent if Isabella's stepfather hadn't been one of the elders on the council. Yeah, her parents died when she was young. No one seemed to know exactly how. From what I could tell, she has been living on the reservation ever since, with, her father's close friend, Billy's family. She was at the meeting actually. Well, technically, they asked her to come when they couldn't get a hold of that guy she was with at the theater. I am not sure what she was thinking Emmett. I couldn't hear her mind. At first, I was concentrating on the elders so I wouldn't miss anything. It's not something I noticed right away. It was when she answered Old Quil's questions that it became obvious that her mind was closed off to me. It unnerved me. I was looking it right at her and couldn't get even a whisper of her mind. The elders wanted to answer her some questions, but really, they were grasping at strays by that point. They were hoping if they asked the right question, she would tell them something that to give them ammunition against your claim, but Carlisle and I both know the Mateafe Law has no loopholes. Ironically, it was the information Isabella provided that sealed the deal. After she told them what happened, I picked up on Old Quil's realization of "growled because of her". Thus, she confirmed that it wasn't until after she got out of the car that you reacted. I asked her a couple questions so that this became obvious to the rest of the elders and soon their thoughts reflected defeat. Carlisle was surprised when I declined Billy's request for a month, then a week, and finally a few days, but he couldn't hear how Billy planned to use any amount of time given to try to find a way to keep Isabella away from you. There is nothing he can do between now and the morning. Besides, I figured if you were there you'd let her have a few final hours to prepare and be with her family. So, do you have any questions?"

I had growled off and on spontaneously as I listened. No, I didn't have any questions, which the fucker knew. He had answered any questions I had in his summary as they popped into my head. I was now extremely glad that he'd gone in my place because he handled all oppositions, those voiced and those only thought. I shudder at the thought that, had I been there, I probably would've agreed to giving Isabella a week and then lost my mate. Edward had acted on my behalf as if Isabella was his mate and I couldn't be more grateful. I was curious about her parents but that would and could wait. Even though I knew he could read it in my thoughts, I said it out loud anyways, "Thanks for having my back Edward."

Edward looked embarrassed, but smiled and said, "You're welcome _bro."_

That cracked me up. It sounded horribly wrong when Edward used hood slang.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Staying out of the house long enough for Carlisle to relay the events of the meeting to those back at the house, I figure that I can go back at about 2 o'clock in the morning. When I enter my bedroom, I am struck with how much it feels like a bachelor's room. It is decorated with dark neutral colors, mostly brown. Esme had decorated it and I'd loved it, but now that I would be sharing it with Isabella, I wanted to make it lighter and more welcoming. Isabella needed to feel comfortable here. On impulse, I decide to go the store and see what I can find. Plus, this task will keep me from going crazy for the next 6 hours, 14 minutes, and 23 seconds. Not that I am counting.

Stepping into the garage, I see Alice waiting by my jeep. She never turned down an opportunity to shop. Enthusiastically, she begins, "I have so many ideas. I always thought your room should have more color. Isabella will probably appreciate some clothes too. We should get her.."

Before she can get any further, I clarify, "I am going by myself Alice."

She acts surprised by this and pouts for a second, then tries again, "That's ridiculous Emmett. You don't know the first thing about shopping for a girl, and shopping for a human girl is harder. Now, lets get going. We will need some…"

Her persistence and use of the word "we" grate on my nerves and I interrupt her. As much as I want to, I don't yell. However, I do raise my voice, "There is no _we_ Alice. _I _will go to the store and get things for _my _mate."

As usual, she pauses to check her visions for the possibility that I might change my mind. Honestly, I don't know what I would have done if she had pushed the issue, but apparently, it isn't pleasant because she looks briefly scared before coming out of the trance of visions. Without a word, she leaves.

There aren't many options when you are looking for stores that are open at 2 a.m. so I end up at Wally World. Unfortunately, Alice was right and I have been walking around the store for the last few hours. I have no idea what Isabella might want or need, but don't regret coming by myself.

Deciding to ask for help, I look around. There is a woman stocking shelves and I approach her, "Miss, can you help me? Uh, my mate is coming to stay with me and I am not exactly sure what she'll need."

Humans were naturally uneasy around vampires so the fact that I have a large frame and boisterous voice makes it harder for them to not be nervous around me. Knowing this, I had spoken softly and smiled when I asked, but the lady still shook nervously as she replied, "Your _what_ sir?"

Mates were not really a term humans were familiar with. Aro had made sure that humans knew just enough to realize a war against vampires would be stupid and to satisfy some of their curiosity. There were only two things that could be used to hurt a vampire, fire and mate. Needless to say, both are kept from humans.

I rephrase, "Um, my…girlfriend?"

She asks several questions, which I don't have the answer to. Does she need the essentials or extras? Does she like fruity smells or flowery? Does she shave or wax? What colors does she like? Each question frustrates me because I don't know and elates me because I will. I end up buying hairbrushes, hair ties, shampoo, body wash, chocolate, a journal, and a large fluffy, cream blanket with flowers in bronze that caught my eye. On my way out, I see some bright flowers and get those too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After getting home and unloading everything and putting it where it goes, I call the family into the living room to ask a favor. I am just about to start when Alice jumps in, "It's not happening Emmett. I want to be here. I still haven't seen anything and I want to meet my new sister. You will have plenty of time to be alone with her in the future. After all, you have all of eternity to spend with her."

Irritated, I choose to ignore her and address the rest of the family. Hoping that they can help me convince Alice once they agree, "Since tomorrow will be Isabella's first day here, I was wondering if you guys would go hunting or something. It would be nice to hangout with her alone so we can get to know each other a little. I know you guys want to meet her but this is going to be my first day with my mate."

Everyone understands and has no problem agreeing. Well, everyone except Alice. She remains stubborn and insists that she'll be staying home tomorrow. No one can get her to change her mind. After that, there is a snowball effect as Jasper won't go without Alice, Rose doesn't want to be left out, Edward isn't leaving without Rose, Esme can't imagine going since all her 'kids' are staying including a new 'daughter', and Carlisle wants to stay for Esme. So everyone was now staying because of Alice. At that moment, I hate her.

Glaring at her, violent images of ripping her hair out and breaking her limbs begin to run ramped in my head. My growling grows louder and louder. Edward realizes that it is only a matter of time before I act and shouts, "JASPER GET ALICE OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

Sometime later, when I can no longer see or smell Alice, I begin to relax and notice everyone is gone except Carlisle. When I make eye contact he sincerely says, "I am sorry Emmett. I wish we could make her understand. We're all to blame really. Between not having any human memories and her gift, Alice has never experienced boundaries or limitations and, unfortunately, we have made things worse over the years by giving into her more often than not."

Sure, I was mad at Alice but she'd pushed my buttons before and I hadn't reacted like this, which reminded me that I've felt strange since recognizing Isabella as my mate, and had intended to talk to Carlisle about it. I guess this was a good time to bring it up, "I get that Carlisle. I am more concerned about my lack of control lately though. Ever since yesterday, I've felt a bit out of control and it feels like I've been overreacting to things. You know me Carlisle. Normally, I am able to shrug things off or turn my back on something if I get annoyed."

Giving me a knowing smile, he explains, "That is perfectly normal Emmett. It is widely known that our mates bring out an irrational protectiveness in us, but they also bring out our more reserved characteristics. A vampire's personality is like a stagnant snow globe. When a vampire meets their mate, the globe churns causing the minor aspects of our personalities to become more pronounced. There is a theory that this takes place when a mate connection is formed to allow us to be better for our mates. As you're aware, Edward has a great sense of humor and is extremely witty, but before Rose, he rarely cracked a joke or laughed. I imagine you're now experiencing a need to be in control as opposed to your usually easy nature."

With a hug and 'Thanks Carlisle', I head outside and find myself on the boulder again. The talk with Carlisle has given me answers and reassured me. When I think about everything that has taken place in the last 12 hours, I realize it was actually a good thing that Isabella hadn't come back with Carlisle and Edward.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Not being able to wait, I wind up at the territory line a couple hours early. For the last 30 minutes, every time I hear a car, I get excited. Speaking of which, there is another car coming this way so I stop pacing and turn my attention down the road. It sounds like it is three miles away. Two miles. One mile. Focusing in on the car, I see there is just one person inside. Nope, that wasn't it. Needing to do something, I go back to pacing. Isabella was supposed to be here any minute. I had called Carlisle an hour ago to let him know I would be picking her up.

Ten minutes later, I hear another car. Again, I turn my attention down the road. Three miles away. Two miles away. This time there are two people in the car and hope settles in my chest. My hope grows when I recognize the passenger is a woman and the driver a guy. From 200 yards away, I see that Isabella is the passenger and my face breaks out into a grin.

Everything happens in a few minutes. The car pulls onto the shoulder on the opposite of the street. The driver gets out, goes to the trunk, and pulls out two suitcases. Isabella is still in the car, looking down. She takes a deep breath, gets out of the car, and then pulls out a small pink suitcase from the backseat that she sets it with the others near the trunk. The guy has been standing there since closing the trunk. She looks at him and mumbles, "Thanks."

He quickly glances at me and then back at her. With a dull, yet sincere 'Take care Isabella', he gets in the car and drives off.

When the car is no longer visible, she turns to me. Her eyes are puffy but dry. She's beautiful. I try to wipe the grin off my face when I see how sad she looks, but I am so happy that I only manage to reduce it to a small smile, which doesn't help me feel like any less of a jerk.

Nervously, I introduce myself, "Hi, Isabella. I am Emmett…your mate." _Damn it!_ That sounded stupid. I might as well have said _"_You Jane, me Tarzan".

She just stares at me so I take the lead. "That's my jeep. You can go ahead and get in while I grab your suitcases."

She snatches the small pink one before making her way across the street. I pick up the other two and follow. I can't seem to keep my eyes off her as I put them in the back. Because of the height of the seat, she struggles a bit with climbing into it and the grin is back on my face. After she's in, I follow again and hop into the driver's side. Before I can catch myself, I say, "We're going to have to install a side step for you."

_Shit!_ I cringe and wait for her reaction while I look at her in my peripheral vision. She remains silent and appears to be turning red, but the corner of her mouth twitches.

After I realize that's the only reaction I am going to get, I start the car and begin to drive home. The drive back is quiet but I don't mind. She's here.

* * *

I want to give a _huge _Thanks! to everyone that has reviewed. It kept me going when I got stuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Time to Put on My Big Girl Panties**

**BPOV**

Several minutes after I couldn't see Sarah, Billy, and Jacob in the side mirror anymore, I was able to stop crying. I start to rub the wolf charm on my bracelet. Jake had carved it from the werewolf tooth he lost while roughhousing with Embry. It was supposed to be for my birthday. Breakfast this morning had been horrible. It wasn't as if I was dying, but I guess they kind of saw it that way.

My designated chauffeur was Sam. Sam didn't try to make small talk, for which I was thankful. He didn't really know me and I didn't know him. I'd seen him around, especially within the last couple months. The elders had felt that Jake was ready to lean the ins and outs of being shape shifter leader and Sam had started teaching him the ropes. Sam handled everything that involved the shape shifters and most sanctioned tribe business for the elders. Apparently, I was today's errand. At least this way, I didn't have to worry about crying again.

After I'd gone up to my room last night, I had cried for several hours and when I couldn't sleep, I ended up packing as I cried some more on and off. I didn't have much besides clothes. It all fit in two large suitcases and everything else got put into my small pink Hello Kitty suitcase. It was one of the last things my mom had given me. Once again, I was losing everything I knew. Of course, at first, I'd wanted to kick and scream, and a few years ago, that's exactly what I would've done, but I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was 18, almost 19. To a lot of people that meant nothing but when you lose your parents at 12, you tend to grow up fast. A tantrum wouldn't have gotten me anywhere anyway. That helped actually, knowing that I'd gone through this before but at least this time the people I loved would live. I could even come back and visit. However, trying to be an adult about this didn't change how extremely nervous and worried, and a bit scared I felt at the thought of living with vampires. Creatures who I'd heard were dangerous, strong, vicious, fast, and ruthless in story after story. There was some comfort in knowing that I wasn't going to be living with just any vampires though. I would be living with the Cullens. They were the only vampires the Quileute held even an ounce of respect for. Admittedly, the respect had lessened after the Vamity by association, but the legend of The Treaty still portrayed them as honest and peaceful vampires. Then, there was this whole 'mate' thing, which I remained unsure about because I didn't know what it truly meant or entailed.

Continuing to stare at my hands, I feel the car stop. Sam confirms that we've arrived by saying, "I'll get your bags out. Take your time."

When Billy had told me about the council meeting, I almost expected myself to wake up and find that it was a twisted dream. Overnight, the dreamlike quality began to fade. Now, I didn't just know it was real but it felt real. I rub the wolf on my bracelet, take a deep breath to gather myself, and then go get my personal pink suitcase.

Sam had already pulled out the other suitcases from the turn and was waiting for me. I look at him and even though it sounds ridiculous to me because he hasn't done me a favor, I quietly say, "Thanks."

He takes a moment to look over my shoulder. His face shows no emotion but his eyes are sad as he firmly says, "Take care Isabella."

I watch him drive off refusing to turn around until the last familiar piece of my old life disappears down the road. Once it does, I know I can't put this off anymore. I expect to see Carl_isle_ and maybe Edward since they were the ones at the council meeting but windup looking at the muscular vampire that is my 'mate'.

His smiling and I see the hint of dimples. He's handsome and a good foot taller than me. It's definitely nicer to see him like this than enraged. He sounds as anxious as I feel when he says, "Hi, Isabella. I am Emmett…your mate."

My first instinct is to tell him that I prefer to be called Bella, but I don't. Friends and family call me Bella. He isn't either. Not yet anyway. I appreciate that he introduced himself. Billy had mentioned his name but this made it more…official. I notice that I am not as bothered as I thought I would be by being so close to a vampire. The nervousness and anxious are still there, but they're different than what I expected. This strikes me as odd but apparently, I've been quiet for too long because Emmett informs, "That's my jeep. You can go ahead and get in while I grab your suitcases."

Without delay, I grab my pink suitcase and head to his jeep. I toss the suitcase into the floor, and then realize how far from the ground the jeep is. The bottom of the door practically reaches my hip. I lift my leg but can't lift it high enough to be helpful. I look around and don't see any handles I can use. I try to grab the seat and pull myself up but I can get a good grasp and even if I did, I've never been able to do a pull-up in my life. The only thing left to do is launch myself onto the seat. I end up with my stomach on the seat, shimmy up some more, and then turn myself around so that I am sitting properly. Rubbing my sore stomach, I know I'll be seeing a bruise soon.

Emmett doesn't have the same problem when he climbs in a second later. Unfortunately, it seems he saw my monkey maneuvers. He remarks, "We're going to have to install a side step for you."

I imagine what I must have looked like and my face heats up. It wasn't uncommon for me to blush at the drop of a hat but I'd say this time it was pretty warranted. I can see the humor in it though and want to laugh, but I can't because this is still too new and uncomfortable.

He doesn't talk or try to get me to talk on the way to…well, wherever we are headed, and I am oddly aware of the fact that this seems right.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We pull up to a three-story house after a mile of curving road. I am floored with how naturally this large structure seems to fit in this environment surrounded by trees and mountains. There are floor to ceiling windows scattered here and there on each floor. My door opens and Emmett stands there with a suitcase under his right arm and the other in his right hand.

Picking up the pink suitcase at my feet, I shift to jump down and Emmett extends his left hand to me causing me to pause. I don't know if I am ready to feel his cold, hard skin but it would be rude to not take it so I place my right hand in his. Amazingly, it's not bad. It's pleasant and I look at our joined hands in bewilderment.

Emmett sounds regretful when he points out, "The family is in the living room waiting so we should head inside."

I look up and his face matches his tone. Holding onto his hand for support, I hop down from the seat. Emmett leads me up the wood chip path keeping a hold of my hand, and I leave it there. Again, I don't want to be rude. At least that's what I tell myself. When we reach the door, he has to release my hand to open it and walks through to where his family seems to be. I trail behind as I take in the light earth tones that decorate the room but can't see much around his broad shoulders. A beautiful whine catches my attention, "_Move _Emmett. We can't see Isabella."

Emmett steps aside and I come face-to-face with a room full of vampires. _Six _vampires. Some sitting, some standing. Carlisle begins to speak, but I have trouble following what his saying because my mind is stuck on the fact that I am surround by vampires. "Welcome to our home Isabella. This is my mate Esme. You've met Edward and Jasper and these are their mates Rosalie and Alice. We're happy to have you here."

They appear harmless enough or at least as harmless as vampires can appear, but I can't push down the fear that being in their presence causes and just gape. At this moment, my mind can't separate these animal drinkers from the human drinkers depicted in the legends or the one that killed my parents. My breathing and heart rate sped up indicating the panic I feel. My eyes lose focus and their words sound muffled like I am underwater.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." Silence. "She's turning ghost white Carlisle." Rumbling. "What's wrong with her?" A hand touches my shoulder, my face, and then it's gone. Low growling. "I can't calm her down any. She's too terrified." Violent growl. "Emmett I have to come closer if I am going to help her." Loud growling. "Carlisle he's not thinking clearly." Low growling. "Maybe if we leave, they can both relax." Rumbling. "That sounds like a good idea. Try to stay as far away from them as possible. We can go out the back." Silence. "Isabella." Cool kitchen counter with a soft, continuous murmur.

It's dark. I must have closed my eyes at some point. As I allow my breathing and heartbeat settle further, I become mindful of our position. We're standing and my forehead is resting on Emmett's shoulder, my hands curled up against my chest, and his arms are holding me to him. The noise I heard before as a murmur I recognize now as somewhat of a purr.

A minute later, I feel embarrassed not only about my panic attack but also for standing in this position with someone I just met. Pulling away, I look toward the others to try and make up for my reaction and find the room empty. Belatedly, my mind registers that they left earlier and I feel relief and guilt.

Turning to Emmett, he seems to be feeling the same but I can't imagine why. He seems to shrug it off and says, "They'll be back later." With a mischievous smile, he adds, "And, all it took to finally get them out of the house today were our little freak outs."

"Come on. I'll show you my…_our _room." He says and begins to walk with suitcases in hand. He seemed to know that I wanted to carry my pink suitcase and it sits on the floor. I grab it and catch up to him. We come to a wide door and after Emmet opens it, we descend the stairs. With just a few stairs left, the stairs come to a corner and turn 90 degrees right where the wall ends. Emmett continues walking and disappears, but my feet freeze on the last step. When I figured out that we were headed to a basement, this isn't what I had expected. To my right, on the other end of where I stand, is the door Emmett went through. Between the door and me, an entertainment center with a flat TV, video games, and movies is nestled under the stairs. A soft rug with ivory geometric circles lays on the pale wood floor inches away from the entertainment center and just under a small sectional couch, which is made up of a brown leather frame with light forest green cushions. The biggest surprise though is to my left because where the stairs end, begin windows that stand 2 feet from the floor, up to the ceiling, and line the entire wall. I am thrilled by these windows. There are even flowers a few feet away bordering the bottom. Seconds later, I am still looking at them and that's where Emmett finds me, "Do you like them? Esme called them egress windows. I told her she didn't have to bother, but Esme loves natural lighting and insisted saying 'Just cause we're vampires doesn't mean we have to live like vampires'."

"They're great." I reply, still facing the windows.

"I put your suitcases next to the closet. I emptied out half of it and the dresser so you can go ahead and unpack if you want to, but you don't have to. Just make yourself at home. Anyway, I'll give you some time to settle in. Feel free to go upstairs if you want though. Um. I'll see you in a couple hours." He stammered. Halfway through his speech, I'd turned to see his face and felt sorry for him. He looks conflicted and unsure. I don't seem capable of doing much today besides staring and he leaves without a response.

Unpacking was probably a good idea but I wanted to checkout the rest of basement first. Stepping into the bedroom, I find the suitcases sitting next to a door on the opposite side of the room, then there's a dresser, and to the right of the dresser is another door. Across from the dresser, sits a large bed on a platform frame. The room is draped in neutral cool colors and I am glad to see the same windows continue into the bedroom that line the small family room.

The blanket on the bed seems to contrast this room's theme so I remove my shoes to go investigate. The room is carpeted and my mom had drilled it into my head that you don't walk on carpet with shoes. I run my hand along the blanket when I get close enough. It's cushy and beautiful. Then, my hand catches on something. A tag. It doesn't take me long to recognize that the blanket is new. This causes me to look slowly around the room. That's when I notice that on the dresser are hair ties and a hairbrush. The hairbrush could be Emmett's, but I doubt he needs hair ties. I feel like I am on a scavenger hunt as I see what else I can find. The door to the right of the dresser turns out to be a bathroom. The size of bathtub and shower seems silly until I remember how big Emmett is. In the bathroom, I find more goodies unless I am wrong and Emmett plans to use the shampoo and body wash designed to make you smell flowery. Going back to the family room, I realize I overlooked the coffee table sitting against the wall standing opposite to the windows. On the table is a bag of mixed chocolate, journal, and a couple of unopened movies. The movies are very girly and not really the kind of thing I'd watch but I can't ignore how much effort he put into getting all these things for me.

Overwhelmed, I go back into the bedroom and start unpacking as I let my mind sort through this discovery. It was obvious that Emmett got these things for me and that got me thinking about this 'mate' thing. Billy had said that it was the vampire version of an imprint. If that's true, I'll be more loved and cared for than I could ever imagine. I just had to get used to the idea that a vampire rather than a human would be the love of my life. A vampire. I had thought that the cold, hard skin would take some getting used to but I'd already held Emmett's hand and it hadn't been bad at all. It'd actually been comforting and I was definitely attracted to him. Normally, vampires were beautiful in an artificial way and to me it was like looking at a touched up magazine cover; so perfect it's off putting. Maybe it was this 'mate' thing, but Emmett didn't give me that feeling and he didn't scare me or make me anxious the way being around his family had. In fact, the feelings I have around Emmett remind me of the time Leah set me up with one of her cousins. Arriving at the decision that I will go with the flow and not fight the attraction I feel for Emmett, I finish packing and go read one of my books in the family room.

Emmett appears at the bottom of the stairs with a plate in hand a few hours later.

* * *

/

FYI - I am posting every three days. It seems to be working for me so it'll continue unless I run into major writer's block (knocking on wood).

Also, I am very appreciative of your review, but most of all I hope you're enjoying the story. THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 7: On Common Ground**

**EMPOV**

Leaving Isabella hadn't been easy. Now that she was here, I wanted to be with her every second but it seemed like the right thing to do and I had to go talk to the family. Rosalie had waited outside until I was more coherent to let me know they would be waiting by the river for me. It seems something had gone down while I was gone as Rosalie was smirking, Alice was pouting, and Esme looked worried.

As always, our father figure took the floor. "It appears we should've listened to you Emmett. We apologize for not being more respectful of your request and for upsetting Isabella. We failed to consider how hard this transition would be for her, especially considering her upbringing. We will be visiting the Denali's and return the day after tomorrow. Perhaps, we can introduce ourselves in smaller groups when she is ready. Until then," he pointedly looks at Alice while he continues, "we will not approach Isabella or go downstairs unless invited."

A little stunned, I shrug and reassure them, "Look guys, none of us knew Isabella would react that way so let's forget it. I really think giving her space is a good idea so appreciate everyone agreeing to do this."

"There is no need to thank us dear. It's what we should've done in the first place." Esme sincerely says.

"Tell her we're sorry Emmett and have fun while we're gone," says Rose with a wink.

After a few hugs and goodbyes except from Alice who remained quiet, they leave. Jasper, however, trails behind.

"So you want to talk about it?" Jasper casually asks when the rest are out of sight. That's what I always liked about him. If you wanted to talk he'd listen, but never pushed.

Looking across the river, I think about his offer. I don't know if talking about how I feel will help or if I can even explain what I am thinking enough for him to understand. It's worth a shot I guess, "I am going through a mind fuck here, man. I thought having a mate would be…different. I mean it's great and I've never been happier, but…she hasn't talked at all and she's obviously afraid of us. It just never occurred to me that she might not want to be with me. Stupid, right?" I release a deep sigh. "I was too busy getting her here. Jasper, when she freaked out, I felt angry and protective but mostly, I felt useless…and all I want is to make her happy, but I don't know if I can. "

By the end, my eyes are begging for some input that will take away some of this stress. Jasper takes his time to respond. Minutes later, he asks, "Why did you go to the store last night?" Before I can say anything, my curiosity gives me away and he explains with a chuckle, "Alice came back ranting about how unreasonable you were being and how you'd come back with all the wrong things and she'd have to go get the right ones."

Rolling my eyes, I try to answer, "I don't know Jasper. My room seemed…I wanted…It was a gut feeling."

It isn't much of an answer but Jasper doesn't ask me to explain. Instead, he asks, "Is that why you asked us to leave?" I nod and he continues, "Then, I don't think you have anything to worry about Emmett. You have to remember that Isabella isn't only _your _mate, your _hers._ Your made for each other. If we'd listened to you when you asked us to leave, she never would've panicked. Just keep following your gut."

The worry and guilt slipping away as I let this information sink in. I am about to thank Jasper, but he has more to say, "Anyway, I stayed behind to apologize for Alice. She still can't see Isabella and it's driving her crazy. Her visions usually allow her to fast forward through things. With Isabella, she has to do things the 'slow' way. It's no excuse for her behavior though. Earlier, she kept talking of all the ways she could show Isabella that she didn't need to be afraid of us. Rose got fed up and made it clear that if she tried to do anything you didn't agree to, she'd regret it. They got in a shouting match and Carlisle had to step in. You see I ignored _my _gut when it came to my mate and if I hadn't we could've avoided most of this."

Now that I had a mate, I could sympathize. He felt like he'd screwed by being the mate Alice wanted rather than the mate she'd needed. Trying to ease some of his worrying, I say, "No hard feelings man."

I was glad Jasper could read my emotions because I didn't have any more words to express what I wanted to say. He gives me an amused, understanding smile and says, "And they say I'm a man of few words. I better run along so you get back to your mate."

He tips his invisible hat at me and takes off to catch up with the rest of the family.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Close to two hours later, I continue to wonder what she's doing and if it's too soon to go back. I am itching to see her again. I briefly think about going hunting but immediately dismiss the idea. It doesn't take my gut telling me to know Isabella isn't ready to see me return in tattered and bloody clothes. Thinking of hunting does make me realize that Isabella needs to eat though. I jog for another 20 minutes before I can't wait anymore and end up in the kitchen.

Luckily, there was food in the house because Esme loved cooking and then donating the meals. Unfortunately, I'd left the house every time she did because human food smelled disgusted, especially when heated. _Damn it! _ This would be so much easier if I could bring her a coyote. Isabella could cook something for herself but the instinct to provide for my mate rebelled against that. I thought back to the high schools lunches we used to sit through. Well, that didn't help at all. I didn't know how to make the food they served and the humans even seemed repulsed by it sometimes. Hmm.

While I'd hoped to cook something myself, I guess I was close enough for now. After all, _I _had ordered the pizza, _I _paid for it, and _I _put a slice on the plate, which I was proudly carrying downstairs along with a drink. Reaching the bottom, I see Isabella curled up on the couch with a book. She actually looks relaxed. Hearing me approach, she looks up.

"Are you hungry? I brought pizza." I say holding out the plate.

With an amused smile, she puts the book down beside her and takes the plate. She replies, "Thank you."

A wide smile spreads out on my face and I take a sit beside her as she takes a bite. My mate is smiling, eating, and she _talked. _I do a mental fist bump. While she eats, I let her know that the family will be gone for a couple days and mention she can meet them on a smaller scale when they return. By the time, I am done telling her, she isn't smiling anymore so I ask, "What's wrong? They won't hurt you Isabella. If you don't want to be around them, we can probably go somewhere but they are.."

She interrupts me quickly, "I am not worried about that, not really. I know they won't hurt me, at least I think I know they won't hurt me but their vampires so yeah I got scared." She pauses and takes, then releases a long breath before explaining, "I just feel horrible that they are leaving. This is _their_ house."

I try to get her to see it's not a big deal. "Oh. Well, you don't feel bad. Believe me they'll enjoy themselves. They're going to visit some friends. It'll be a mini-vacation for them." Trying to change the subject, I ask, "So, what would you like to do? We can see the rest of the house, watch movies, go swimming, play darts, or just hang out."

"How about a movie?" she says as she points to the coffee table.

"Great. I'll take your plate and glass up while you pick one out." I say enthusiastically. Guess I'll finally have to put my money where my mouth is and suffer through a chick-flick for my mate.

When I come back, Isabella is again curled up on the coach but this time there is a DVD in her hand. Taking it from her, I notice that it's _Bride Wars _before popping it in the DVD player. Sitting in the middle so I am close but not to close to her, I start the movie. The movie is ridiculous, but I am mostly focused on Isabella. She seems to be enjoying it. When it's over, I say, "Man, those women were nuts."

Her responding snicker is a welcomed surprise. She agrees, "They really were. I was hoping one of them would kill the other one just so the movie would end." Suddenly, her snicker stops. She continues in sincerely tone, "I appreciate everything you got for me Emmett. The movies just aren't ones I'd pick out for myself but since you got them, I wanted to give them a chance."

Well, damn. I am sure she can hear the humor in my voice as I clarify. "I didn't get those movies Isabella. Rose or Alice must have and put them down here while I was out this morning. I thought you truly wanted to watch it or I would've said something. Even if I had gotten them, I'd want you to be honest with me." Making sure to catch her eyes with mine, "I don't want things between us to start off with lies."

Isabella looks down at her hands, which she is wring on her lap. The whisper is low but clear, "Bella."

I am confused. Using my vast vocabulary, I ask, "Huh?"

She looks up at me and says, "I like to be called Bella."

Despite how dim my carefree nature usually make me come off, I am not stupid and I realize she'd kept this from me before to maintain some distant and it hurts. I also realize that she no longer wants that distant since she has told me and choose to focus on that instead.

"Bella. I like it." I say and take this opportunity to learn more about here. "What kind of movies do you like to watch then?

I don't know what she's looking for, but she scans my face for a second before answering, "Either comedies or kick-ass action movies."

Chuckling, I can't help but ask, "And, what is a kick-ass action movie?"

Isabe…_Bella _goes into a massive explanation of what makes a kick-ass action movie. She talks about the chase, hand-to-hand fighting, more chasing, a skilled shooter, and occasionally mysterious plot twist as she's waving her hands around expressively. At some point, I start laughing and throw in my own comments of agreement here and there. By the time, she's done explaining, we're both grinning and in that moment I don't just love her, I begin to fall in love.

I let her know I like those movies too and then tell her about the others. We spend the next couple of hours talking about more likes and some dislikes. We have the same taste in movies and slightly the same taste in music, but largely disagree on books.

We pause so Bella can eat when her stomach cuts into the conversation with a grumble. She seemed strangely embarrassed by it. After she eats another slice, we decide to watch another movie, this time from my collect. Everything I learned only makes me want to learn more, but there is no rush.

"Did you see that? He shot right at th.." I stop as soon as I see she's asleep.

After enjoying the sight of her sleeping for a few minutes, I turn everything off and, as gently as possible, I pick her up and carry her to our room. I lay her on the bed, pull the new blanket over her, and then lie down on the other side. Closing my eyes, I cross my hands behind my neck and I concentrate on her breathing and heartbeat. It's so relaxing, I get as close to sleep as I ever will as a vampire.

* * *

/

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them and as always, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sorry for the delay guys!

Bad news: This chapter was delayed because of work and will probably have more errors than normal.

Good news: It's complete and now you can enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Facing the Past  
**

**BPOV**

The morning sun coming through the windows starts to wake me up. I bury my face into the pillow for a bit fighting to stay asleep. I am not a morning person. Realizing I am losing the fight, I get ready to face the day. I stretch as tall as I can and begin rolling onto my back when I bump into something halfway.

"_Ahh!" _I quickly shift and sit up to see what's there. I find Emmett lying on his back holding his stomach, which is shaking with silent laughter. Sighing in relief, I collapse back onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, I dryly say, "I hope I didn't wake you."

Emmett's laughing is no longer silent but dies down soon. I feel his hand grab mine and his thumb lightly rubs the front of my hand. "I don't sleep, _vampires _don't sleep."

"Oh." Is my only response. Briefly, I wonder what else I don't know but then wonder something else. I ask warily, "Who…why…how are you a vampire?"

The thumb on my hand stops it's movement for second, then resumes. "I…I want to tell you but …I am worried. You're not scared of me right now and I don't want you to be afterwards."

The legends had described horrible acts by vampires so I doubted anything he told me would be worse. However, I can't blame him for feeling that way after yesterday. I consider telling him about my parents. Maybe if I share something personal, he'll be able to share too, but it doesn't feel right. I sincerely say, "I understand." Then, add in a lighter tone, "I'm getting hungry so I am going to hop in the shower and then, I'll meet you upstairs."

Slowly, I lean over him and give him a peck on his cheek to let him know I'm not upset and dash into the bathroom after grabbing some clothes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stepping into the kitchen, I find Emmett standing in the middle looking very lost. "Emmett. Are you all right?"

Exasperated, he admits, "I was trying to think of something I could cook you, but the only time I've been around human food was at school and we never went to breakfast. Pretending to eat once during the day was bad enough."

"Don't worry about it. Usually, I have cereal or eggs and they're fast to make." I say with a small smile. As I begin looking through the kitchen, I ask, "So you went to school?"

Emmett intently watches while I make eggs since I couldn't find any cereal and answers, "Before the Vamity, we all did except for Esme and Carlisle. Socializing with humans keeps us in touch with our humanity, but we couldn't just move into a neighborhood back then because people got curious and talked. To blend in, we came up with a cover story and Carlisle would get a job at a hospital and we'd go to school pretending to be his and Esme's adopted children." He chuckles, "It sounds weird out loud."

It does and his family obviously means a lot to him too. I still feet terrible and am worried that it will happen again next time I meet them. Continuing to cook, I figure it's a good idea to try to see them as more than vampires and ask, "What are they like?"

While I eat and listen, he animatedly talks. He doesn't tell me anything personal, just what they're like and about the gifts some them have. I learn that Carlisle and Esme have loosened up more since they don't have to be the 'parents' in the family anymore, but step in if needed; Jasper and Alice perfectly fit the opposites attract mold; and, Edward and Rose can be opinionated, but don't mean to offend. They really were a family. He also explains why they drink from animals and that bears are his favorite. I noticed that he was only skims the surface and avoids going into detail, probably for the same reason he hadn't told me about becoming a vampire. When there was nothing more to say, he asks, "What's your family like?"

"Um." I don't know how to answer so I go wash my plate and glass as I think. Mom and Dad were my family. I loved Sarah, Billy, and Jacob but I never really felt like I fit in their family. That's not something I want to go into so my answer is unintentionally rude in it's shortness, "They're great."

The silence is deafening. When I am done washing my dishes, I stay facing the sink. My eyes are tearing up. It's been years since the thought of my parents alone could make me cry but it has more to do with not having visited them at the beach this morning. I've always hated crying in front of anyone so I take slow breaths to calm down before turning around and try to get my mind to move on, "What do you usually do around here?"

There is a bit of hurt and concern on his face, but he plays along. Forcing a small smile, he answers, "Are you kidding? We're in Forks. There aren't even any cows to tip." His grinning now. "This is one of three 'Open' territories in North America so we do volunteer work to make a good impression. Well, everyone except Jasper. He's tried several things but being around others emotions was too much. I like volunteering anywhere with heavy lifting and watching people's eyes pop out. Sometimes, I give hiking tours for fun. Mostly, though we make up games to keep ourselves entertained. What was your life like on the reservation?"

That feels like another dangerous subject. I can't talk tell him about my life there without mentioning the Blacks or the shape shifters so again my answer is unintentionally short, "Pretty normal." Before, he can call me out on my evasiveness, I ask, "Do you think we could go out? I'd like to see the town and maybe get some food that can just be heated up."

After Emmett agrees, I go grab some money from my suitcase and meet him at the jeep. His waiting by my door looking frustrated and confused. Knowing it's because of my responses, sucks. He let know more about him and I barely answered because my answers are tied to my past and I am ready to get into it yet. I start thinking a way to make it up to him but can't. To his credit, his expression softens when I reach the door, he says, "I thought you might want a boost up this time."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The ride into town was quiet. Unfortunately, unlike when he'd picked me up yesterday, it was awkward. _Wow, one day._ It felt like I'd been here longer. He helps me down from the jeep but lets go of my hand when I am safely on the ground. The silence continues as we walk through the town in the slight drizzling rain. Neither of us seems to know how to break it without being false. Occasionally, someone will say "Hi" to Emmett or crosses to the other side of the street to get away from him as we walk along and I look at the shops.

"Yo, Emmett. Where have you been? Were you out helping clear the rock avalanche?" Some guy with a ponytail calls out.

Emmett chortles, "Hey James! Nah, nothing like that. When did that happen?"

They are talking about this avalanche and bantering so I go start walking again and leave them to catch up. I stop at an unique looking antique store a block away from Emmett and look through the window. I hear someone approach but figure it's Emmett until I hear, "The owner has an interesting collection in there. Really neat stuff. Hi, I am Ben. Are you new in town? I don't think I seen you around before."

Ben's oily, brown hair and glasses make it clear his a bit geeky but he seems nice. I politely say, "No, I just moved here. My name's Bella."

His reply is eager as if I am the first human contact his had in a while, "Yeah. Where did you move from? I can show you around. I was just going to stop by the book store and after that I am free."

The words "book store" jump out at me. I glance down the street to see if Emmett is still talking to with that guy and he's not. Instead his talking, or rather laughing, with a blonde haired girl. Inexplicably, I want to scream, cry, pull her hair, and yell at the sight. Unwilling to keep seeing, I turn to Ben, "Why don't we talk on the way to the bookstore?"

Ben is quick to answer, "Okay. It's this way."

My mind is only half on the conversation. I keep asking him questions so I don't have to talk much as my thoughts center on the image that is seared into my brain. Who was she? Was he flirting with her? I'd never seen a shape shift act like that after imprinting. Their imprintee was the only girl they ever really paid attention to. Jared would barely look away from Kim sometimes when you were talking to him. What if being a mate was more like head of a concubine than being an imprintee?

After entering the book store, Ben and I split up to look around. It was a fairly large store. I went straight to the classics section. I was only there for a few minutes before, "What the fuck Bella? Why did you just take off like that?"

He was obviously upset but I didn't appreciate his attitude after what I'd seen. "Like what? You were catching up with some _friends _so when I bumped into someone who offered to show me to a book store I took it."

When he replied, he was somewhat subdued, "Well, you scared me. One minute you were there and the next you were gone."

He says this like I should feel sorry and I do but am still upset. "It's not _my_ fault you were so caught up with your _friends _that you didn't notice me leave."

Poor Ben chooses this moment to come back. "I think I am all set. You ready to go Bella? I thought we could get some ice cream."

I am not entirely sure how he didn't notice Emmett when he came up but he can't miss him went Emmett steps in front of me and faces him, then says, "Bella and _I _will go to the ice cream shop if she wants to go."

The last part of the statement was growled and now Ben bravely looks to me to confirm Emmett's statement. I don't know Emmett well enough to know if he has bad temper and I don't think this is the time to test it so I address Ben, "Thank you for showing me where the book store is Ben, but Emmet and I are leaving."

While I don't have a real temper, my stubbornness makes up for it in spades and I march out of there walking straight to the jeep without a glance at Emmett. He calls my name a few times but I have tunnel vision. I want to get to the jeep then go back to his house, which I make clear once we're in the jeep. My steam is gone but the stubbornness remains. Looking out my door's window, I quietly ask, "Can we just go back to the house?"

"Don't you want to go to the grocery store?" he checks.

I shake my head in response not even sure if he was looking at me, but apparently, he was because minutes later we're pulling up to the house. Unlike earlier, my movements are slow but they are still sure. I want to go downstairs and just be. Mom used to joke that I'd put myself in time outs but its how I worked things out when everything felt jumbled. Curled up in a corner of Emmett's family room, I try to figure how this day got so messed up. The truth was that even after only a day I feel like I fit in here more than I ever did with the Blacks. However, my habit of tucking away my emotions and stubbornness had turned today into a disaster.

Forcing myself to face the truth, I realize I owe Emmett more than an apology. I look around and see that I am alone so I get up to go find him. I can't find him anywhere. Noises are coming from outside and I follow them. Looking through the sliding doors that leads to the back of the house, I spot Emmett. He is growls and punches a tree causing the roots to give and it begins to fall. It's feels like I am intruding and I head back downstairs. I pickup my book but the words don't make sense since my mind is on Emmett.

The sun begins to set and I make my way to the kitchen wondering where Emmett is. Halfway through preparing myself a sandwich, Emmett comes in looking freshly showered. He only watches and I recognize that he's allowing me to make the first move. Gathering my nerves, I say, "I love sandwiches." _Brilliant. _Trying to ignore my inter-sarcasm, I continue, "They're fast and you can put almost anything in them. Some people even put cereal in them. Weird, huh?"

Okay, now I was just rambling, but I knew a serious talk was on the way and I was hoping to hold it off until after I ate. Emmett didn't seem to know what to make of my insane conversation but tried to contribute nonetheless, "That sounds… disgusting but then again, all human food smells terrible to us."

Luckily, my response was only mental. _Right, cause there is nothing disgusting about drinking blood. _Needless to say, I didn't feel like saying much after that. I ate and Emmett watched, which I tried to ignore unsuccessfully. Because of the lingering tension, I only managed to eat a few bites before stopping.

After cleaning up, I walk up to Emmett, take his hand, and lead him downstairs. There was a lot to say and there was just one way I knew I'd feel comfortable opening up to say it. When we reach the bed, I make eye contact and say, "I so sorry Emmett. I shouldn't have…..I should've…I am not…" Yep, there was only one way. "Could you lie down on your side and face away from me?"

His eyes search mine for a second as they plead with him to do this for me so I can give him the answers he wants. Once he is lying, I do the same but in the opposite direction and then scoot backwards until my back is touching his. Taking a deep breath, I answer his questions from this morning in detail. I tell him about my parents and the Blacks and what they're both like. I tell him about my job and hobbies. Then, I explain why I avoided answering the questions this morning and why I acted the way I did in town. During this, he had turned around and my back was now against his chest with an arm around my waist. When I finish, I feel light, content.

"Thank you Bella. I … thank you." Is Emmett's reply. We don't say anything else for a while and then, with a breath of his own, he begins his story of becoming a vampire. I try telling him that he doesn't have to tell me but he says it is only fair. He tells me how he'd been looking for firewood when he came across a bear and Rosalie took him to Carlisle to be turned. He tells me how he struggled more than any of the others to adjust to the 'vegetarian' diet and how ashamed he felt when he slipped up. The urge to comfort him rises and I turn to face him, bury my face in his chest, and rub his shoulder slowly. He explains that a mate was exactly like an imprint and that the girl was named Lauren who he was laughing at, not with. He pauses a couple seconds but seems to want to lay everything out there and tells me about his promiscuous past.

"It was all before I even knew what a mate was though. After that, I lived like a nun." He nervously chuckles.

I pull my head back from his chest to look at him. His looking down at me with a worried expression and I can't understand why he'd think I'd be mad for something he did so long ago, but it's obvious he is. With a small teasing smile, I say, "Tell you what. I won't hold your past against you, if you won't hold my past against me."

To my surprise, he growls. "I want a list of guys so I now who to murder."

It sounds like a joke but his face says otherwise. I try reasoning with him. "Oh come on Emmett. None of those guys even got past second base."

He lets out another growl. I am starting to think he does have control over them. When he stops, he asks, "Only second base?"

Wonderful. My cheeks heat up but I resist the impulse to break eye contact. I want him to see that I am being honest. My answer is clear. "Mmhm".

Emmett's responding smile is huge. However, it begins to die down and as it does, he leans in slowly while maintaining eye contact, until his lips touch mine. Eyes closed. Our lips stay firmly pressed for a couple of seconds. Opening my eyes, I find him trying to gauge my reaction as my eyes flick from his eyes to his lips. This time it's me whose drawn in until my lips meet his for another couple of seconds. When I move back, I am smiling as I look up at him, just before I tuck my head back into this chest.

* * *

/

Well, what did ya think?


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

So sorry for the delay everyone and hope it was worth the wait, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Humans Are Weird?

EMPOV

Bella is sound asleep as she begins to move once more. I open my eyes and see her turning onto her stomach, which causes her hand to slip from where it is resting in mine. Once she is settled in her new position, I lay my hand on her back and began rubbing it slowly with my thumb. I close my eyes again and continue thinking about yesterday.

_It hadn't started out good but it had ended great. Bella took my reluctance to answer her question fine. Hell, I even got a kiss on the cheek. Sadly, I hadn't been able to make her anything to eat since the only thing I knew people had in the morning was coffee, but I made sure to pay attention when she cooked for next time. When she asked about the others, I excitedly told her about the crazy bunch that made up the family, but avoided anything that wasn't mine to tell and dangerous topics like newborn vampires, how some of us have struggled with this lifestyle, the change, and so on. Things went downhill after that though. Her answers were vague and curt, and I couldn't understand why. My primal side craved and practically demanded intimacy. However, I knew it was too soon to get physical, at least by human standards, so I tried to focus on getting to know her instead, but her evasiveness prevented it. I had grappled with my emotions as I waited by the car._

_When James stopped me on the street, I had welcomed the distraction from the confusion and hurt. I thought of introducing Bella to James but how would I have referred to her? 'Mate' wouldn't mean anything to James and "girlfriend" would mean that Bella had voiced her agreement to be with me. I'd noticed the second Bella stepped away and I wanted to stop her, but I was afraid of making things worse between us. Then Lauren walked up, just as I was about to tell James that I had to get going. The asshole made an excuse and bailed, which left me fending for myself. Lauren was …persistent. She had tried to make me jealous by talking about her date with Eric. Her attempts to catch my attention were hilarious or so I'd thought until Bella's small voice told me "I got angry. I felt as if I didn't exist". Finally rid of Lauren, I looked down the street to where Bella had stopped just before James left and she's not there anymore. My gut told me to be cool but the adrenaline caused me to be aggressive and possessive. Edward will be happy to hear he won the pool at least. I knew I'd really fucked up when I called after her and she wouldn't respond._

_After getting home, my instincts wouldn't let me go far from the house so I let off some steam in the backyard until I heard Bella cooking in the kitchen. I guessed that she wouldn't mind me being there as long as I kept my mouth shut. Besides, I still needed to learn to cook so I went inside. She surprised me when she started talking but since I don't know anything about food, what I said ended up being the wrong thing._

_When she began pulling at my hand, I didn't care where we went as long as she didn't let go and then she asked me to lie on the bed and I was baffled, but she seemed to really want this, need this. I waited in blind anticipation until I felt her back touch mine. As she shared things about herself, I listened intently and some of the mystery was solved. I stayed in as she'd asked until she told me about her parents. She didn't even pause as I turned around, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her back to my chest._

_After she was done, there was only one way to show her how much it had meant to me. I'd almost skipped over my sexual escapades thinking we could talk about it another time, but then I figured now was as good a time as any. She took it well and even made a joke, not that I found the idea of her being with other guys funny._

_Our first kiss was…well, perfect. I had been drawn in by her vulnerable expression, after she confirmed that none of those guys had gotten far at all, and couldn't resist kissing her. The best was that she kissed me back._

_After a few minutes, Bella went to 'get ready for bed'. When she came back, she stood beside the bed for a second before slipping in. She didn't come back into my arms and again, I was confused. "Bella?"_

_I lift my right arm in invitation. Almost immediately, she smiles and begins to scoot over. I pull her to me as soon as she's within reach. Not long after, she falls asleep. _

A few hours later, I noticed Bella had goose bumps on her arms. I removed my arm and backed away. Nevertheless, she tossed and turned until she was right beside me again. When she got chilly again, I stood up and went to the other side of the bed only to have the same thing occur. I realized after a while that, even if just subconsciously, she was looking for me. Ever since, I've kept my hand on her in one way or another so that she senses I am here but won't get cold.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the morning, Bella pushes her face into the pillow. It's charming, but I have no idea why she is doing this. When she finally looks my way, I brush her hair away from her face and scan her face for any sign that she has regrets about last night. Not seeing any, I start leaning in. I only get halfway before her face turns to panic and she rushes off to the bathroom. What was that? Intending to find out, I go to the bathroom door and try not to assume the worse. Knocking, I say, "Bella, what's going on?"

"Just a minute Emmett," she answers. I can hear the sink water running and Bella moving around but don't know what she's doing. When she opens the door a little later, she's smiling brightly, "Good morning."

Then, she leans in and gently kisses me for a couple of seconds, almost making me forget her outrageous sprint to the bathroom a few minutes ago. As soon as she pulls away, I ask, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she says trying to act clueless but she's slightly blushing so she obviously knows exactly what I am talking about.

"You ran to the bathroom like you were on fire right before I could kiss you." I explain even though there's no need to.

"Oh. I had to use the bathroom." She says. She's not a very good liar. I push for an answer because not only had she run from kissing me but now she was lying about why.

Caressingly placing my index finger under Bella's chin so that she looks at me, I seriously say, "I can't believe you're trying to lie to me after yesterday."

Bella brings her hand up to hold the one that is under her chin and then with a sigh says, "It's not bad, just stupid. I didn't want you to kiss me with morning breath."

"Morning breath?" I question. I've watched enough movies to hear about it but vampires didn't have that problem.

She pushes my hand down, away from her chin, steps closer, and wraps her arms around me, as much as she can anyway. "Yeah, morning breath. Human breath can stink badly first thing in the morning. It makes for a gross kiss."

"I'll take my chances next time." I say. I don't think it's as bad as she thinks but if it's between my mate running from me when I try to kiss her or smelly breath, I'll deal with it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After another few kisses, Bella goes back into the bathroom to take a shower and I run upstairs to cook eggs. Unfortunately, they aren't turning out the way they had for Bella yesterday. I can't figure out what I am doing wrong. The eggs either burn, end up raw in the middle, or stick to the pan. I've gone through a carton before Bella walks into the kitchen. "What's going on? Why are there eggs everywhere?"

"I am trying to make you breakfast." I explain sounding a bit defected. I had managed one thing though and wonder if it's enough. "The toast turned out all right though. Do you want it?"

Even though her eyes are filled with mirth, she sweetly replies, "Toast and jam sounds great, thanks."

Happily, I deliver the toast and jam to the table as if it were a five-star meal and begin cleaning up my mess while she eats. Swallowing her bite, she asks, "Do you know when the others will be back?"

"No, but don't worry. They'd give us some space." I tell her. Her eyebrows furrow as she nods and continues eating. I wish I knew how to help her so she wasn't afraid.

Changing the subject in an attempt to get her mind off of it, I ask, "Do you want to go the grocery store today?"

It works better than I expected. With a teasing smile, she answers, "Sure. We'll need to get things that are easy to prepare if you're going to make a habit out of cooking. Maybe something like cereal."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The trip to the grocery store was fascinating. People were groping the fruit. Kids were trying to sneak food into the carts without their parents seeing. I wondered if they didn't feed them enough. There were aisles for bathroom things, which just seemed weird in the place you bought your food.

When Bella showed me the cereal, I understood her little joke and lightly growled with a smile on my face so she knew I was kidding. A mom with a toddler down the aisle gasped reminding me where we were. She quickly scurried away and Bella began laughing causing her face to light up. Her laughter left me grinning the rest of the time there. Even now, it brought a grin to my face thinking about it. Unfortunately, it diminished when she insisted on paying and wouldn't budge. I'll have the last word though. I saw everything she put in the cart and plan to on replacing them as soon as their low.

Now we're in the kitchen putting the food away. Most of it is ending up in the pantry since Bella doesn't want to mess up Esme's organization. When we are done, I ask, "The rain stopped. Would you want to take a walk to the river? It's not far."

Her response is upbeat. "That sounds good."

On the way, we take turns asking each other questions. Things like craziest risk, most embarrassing moment, stupidest idea, etc.

The river is barely visible up ahead, but apparently, Bella can see it too because she looks at me and excitedly shouts, "Race you!"

Briefly, I wonder if she has any clue how fast I can run. I recognize she's being playful and it's awesome seeing this side of her. She has gotten several steps ahead so I begin jogging, easily catching up. I start passing her dramatically slowly. Her face pitches in mock indignation as I do. Showing off, I turn around and jog backwards still getting further ahead of her. Her indignation is no longer fake but real.

Without warning, Bella falls to the ground making a loud _THWACK_! This stops me dead in my tracks. Luckily, she was able to catch herself on her hands. I rush to where she's now kneeling in the middle of the puddle she slipped on with her arms hanging dejectedly by her side, and crouch down. "Bella, are you hurt?"

When she looks up, her face is redder than I've ever seen. She sighs and shakes her head, "No. I just wasn't watching where I was stepping."

"Come on. We're almost to the river and you'll be able to wash off." I say softly. As captivating as her red cheeks are, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"You didn't laugh." She states earnestly.

"You could've been seriously injured. It wasn't funny." I reply immediately.

Her eyes scan my face for a few seconds and then a smile spread across her face. "I bet you get dirty wrestling bears."

She is making no sens-_SPLAT!_ Mud covers the left side of neck and jaw.

Incredulously, I stare at her. She's smiling but her eyes are apprehensive waiting to see how I'll take it. I dip my hand in the mud, lean in a bit, and with faked seriousness, I say. "You know this means war, right?"

Before Bella can answer, I lift my hand and flick my fingers so the mud splatters on her. Her mouth is gaped and eyes wide for just a second before she goes to grab another handful of mud and I do the same. It's straight up war after that. I stop the moment Bella does as she tries to catch her breath.

Once she can talk, she cheekily says, "Guess we both need to wash off now."

"Guess so." I say with a grin. I stand up and then hold out my hand to help her up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the river, we rinse off as much of the mud as we can, but our clothes are ruined. Suddenly, I hear footsteps approaching and before I can think, I react. Stepping in front of Bella, I take a defensive stance and face whoever is coming.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Bella asks curiously.

Still facing the direction of the footsteps, I answer, "Someone's coming. Stay behind me."

Few seconds later, I spot familiar faces coming through the trees and I instantly relax. I let Bella know, "It's just Rose, Edward, and Tanya."

"Tanya?" she asks taking a step to stand beside me. However, I don't get a chance to reply as they come to stop in front of us. Bella takes half-a-step back and slips her hand into mine. I am not even sure she is aware that she did it, but it fills me with joy and admiration.

"That'd be me. I am from the other vegetarian family. We're close friends of the Cullens. Are you Bella?" Tanya addresses Bella. She's being uncharacteristically polite, especially since there is no doubt that this is Bella. I also notice she and the others are staying several feet away.

Bella moves forward again so she is right beside me and answers Tanya, "Yes. It's nice to meet you Tanya."

It's shocking to see her so cool. Only her grip on my hand and the tiny tremor in her voice give her away. Edward and Rose look surprised too. At vampire speed, I ask Edward where the others are and he informs me that Esme, Jasper, and Alice were back at the house and Carlisle went into the hospital. Rose and Edward had followed Tanya here when she took off without warning.

"Have you been having fun while we were gone?" Rose asked while pointedly looking us up and down.

"You know me, can't pass up an opportunity to play in the mud." I say with a smile. Hearing Bella's stomach rumble, I add, "Actually, we were heading back to the house so we'll see you there."

"Oh, Emmett. Where are your manners? You should always offer a lady like Bella a piggyback ride. Then, maybe we can all run back together." Tanya comments as she shamefully shakes her head.

Rolling my eyes at Tanya's antics, I turn to see what Bella thinks of the idea and find her glancing at Tanya with an amused expression. Drawing her attention, I shrug, "It's up you. Do you wanna hitch a ride back to the house?"

She simply nods with a hint of blush on her cheeks. I crouch down so she can hop on and start lightly running. There is no way I am running at full speed. Even at this pace, I am afraid she'll fall off and hold her left arm with my left hand and her right thigh with my right hand to secure her. The others run in front of me.

When I reach the back yard, Rose, Edward, and Tanya are already there and they begin doing this snickering, chuckle. I ask, "Something funny guys?"

They don't answer. Ignoring them, I crouch and Bella lands softly on the ground. Turning to her, I see what they see. Bella has a star struck look in her eyes with an open mouth grin. Without pause, she asks, "Can we do that again?"

This causes the others to outright laugh. I pull Bella into an embrace and chuckling answer, "Definitely."

"Did we miss something?" Alice asks stepping onto the back patio with Jasper.

Tanya answers. "Not much just Bella's first experience of vampire speed."

Alice pouts but fortunately, doesn't say anything. Breaking the silence that has formed, Jasper say casually, "I was just about to go hunting. You and Edward want to come along? You're already dressed for it, Emmett."

Torn, I think. I don't want to leave Bella. Although she's been calm so far, I can tell she's still anxious. However, I did miss them while they were gone and want to hang out a bit. Of course, if I go I can't imagine staying out for very long.

Edward knows why I am hesitating and reassuringly adds. "It'll be a quick hunt. No more than 30 minutes or so."

Bella is the only one that matters at this point though. When I look down at Bella, I see that she has a nervous smile in place. She says, "Go ahead. You're already dirty so you might as well. Besides, I need to shower and eat." She seems to forget the others are there for a moment and the nervous smile becomes a mischievous smile, "I'll show you how to cook Ramen Noodles another day."

Smiling at her cooking jab, I search her face for any sign of that I shouldn't go and then give her a quick peck on the lips before exclaiming, "Alright, let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back."

* * *

/

Because of my increased work load, I can only guarantee one update a week going forward. However, I will be trying to update as often as possible.

/

Thanks to everyone following this story!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Is This Normal?**

**BPOV**

It was almost as if a switch had been flipped when Emmett disappeared through the trees. My nerves rattle and fear takes hold. I'd never given a moment's thought to my ease around Emmett or how his presence removed the anxiety being around his family caused. At least not until it punched me in the gut with his absence. Flashing the vampires in front of me an anxious smile, I glance in the direction Emmett had disappeared. I can feel the fear but it's not paralyzing. Quickly, I make an excuse to get away with only a slight stutter, "I sh…should head inside so I can shower and eat."

They stand there assessing me for a moment and I look at my feet until I hear Rosalie causally respond, "We'll be in the living room if you want to join us."

Relieved by the short interaction, I head inside taking my shoes off at the door so I don't drag mud inside. While I shower, I think more about my reaction to Emmett's leaving. First, there is the fact that immediately after he was gone, I felt fear. Sure, when he was there, his family had made me nervous, but I can't remember feeling any real fear. Why? At least, I hadn't panicked this time. Maybe it was because there were just three of them or that they were women. There was really no telling. Then, there are my feelings for Emmett himself. Shouldn't I be afraid of him too? After all, he is a vampire. Yet, not only am I not afraid of him, I feel this natural comfort and ease around him. Did Emmett feel it too? He sometimes seemed to know what I needed without asking. I'd been ready to cry when I fell in the mud and expected him to laugh, which is what would've happened in La Push, but he didn't so I was able to shake it off and be carefree for the first time since I was little. Within a couple of days, I am already feeling for Emmett what took me months to feel for any past boyfriend. It was extremely strange and even a little frustrating to feel things I couldn't explain or understand.

Once I got out of the shower and dressed, I realized I'd have to go upstairs to get something to eat. Deciding I wasn't going to let the possibility of running into someone hold me back, I make my way to the kitchen. As I am trying to figure out what to make, I hear in a genuinely curious tone, "So is Emmett as good in the sack as he claims?"

Startled, I turn to the source and find Tanya leaning against the entryway with an arched brow, Rosalie sitting at the table with an amused smile, and Alice is giggling as she stands beside Tanya. I had liked Tanya immediately. She reminded me of my best friend Leah. Their personalities seem very similar. A couple of years ago, I sadly watched Leah leave La Push. She couldn't live in the same place where the man that had shattered her heart did. Taking advantage of needing to look for something to cook, I hide my blush behind the cabinet door and answer, "I wouldn't know."

Tanya seems surprised. "You're kidding right? Vampires usually don't last longer than a few hours before claiming their mates completely. Emmett must be going insane."

My back is still turned to them and I find that this and the distraction of cooking is helping me stay calm. Tanya's comment gets me thinking. Impulsively, I ask, "Have you ever heard of a vampire with a human mate?"

Gazing in their direction, I see that Tanya and Alice have joined Rosalie at the table. They seem to be happy to stand by as Tanya answers again, "Yeah, it's not common but it happens. Although, the human never remains human for longer than a couple seconds. So, when are you being turned?"

Storing the information for later, I answer her question with another question. "What's turned? And, would not having, um…not claiming me really make Emmett go crazy?"

"Ha, not literally. Essentially, we're part animal and claiming our mate is instinctual. It cements the relationship for us. It's really hard to explain. You're still human though so Emmett seems to have his urges in good control. 'Turning' is what we call becoming a vampire." Tanya tells me and then with a wink, she adds, "But don't worry about it. He made it this long; another few years won't hurt him."

At this, they all burst out laughing and then start joking and reminiscing about Emmett. Intently listening, I sit down to eat. I only look up every once in a while, which is the only thing keeping me from a melt down. I laugh when I learn that he was convinced if he stayed outside long enough, he'd eventually tan and went completely nude for months before giving up. Sometime later, they begin teasing each other about each other's partner. It's more information than I care to know about either Edward or Jasper causing my face to blush regularly.

As I finish eating, Edward walks into the kitchen, "I found them guys. They're in here plotting against us."

He takes a sit next to Rosalie and I get up to take my dish to the sink to get some distance. Next, Emmett enters the room and I feel better but not as relaxed as I had outside. My hands are shaking as I wash my plates.

Rosalie teases Edward, "Oh, so you were listening then."

They carry on ignorant to my stress as I focus on maintaining my composure and finish the dishes. A firm hand presses on the small of my back. I stiffen for half a second at the unexpected contact and then sigh in relief as all the tension leaves my body. Emmett stands on my left. With a soft voice and appraising eyes, he says, "Hey, I missed you."

Giving him a smile, I reply, "You too. I mean me too. Ugh, I missed you too."

"Aww." I hear the girls collectively exclaim causing the guys to chuckle and it reminds me we're not alone.

I begin to turn to face the others when Emmett shifts me in such a way that I end up with my back to his chest and his right hand on my stomach beneath my hands. In this position, I feel protected and wanted. Again, I wonder where these emotions come from.

"Does anyone have plans for tonight?" Tanya asks looking around the room.

Alice suddenly jumps in. "Why don't the boys go back out and we can have a girls nights? We can do our nails, face masks, chick-flicks, and so much more."

_Oh noo._ I barely made it through the last half-hour and now she wanted me to spend hours with them. Before I can politely object, Tanya smirks and comments, "That's great. We can change into something considerably more comfortable and maybe have a pillow fight."

"NO." Edward surprisingly roars and Jasper begins to growl. Even though there is nowhere for me to go, it doesn't stop me from trying to take a step backwards. Emmett tightens his hold on me. Looking around, I see that Alice looks annoyed and Rose seems smug.

Tanya rolls her eyes, "Well, how about a movie than? We can get nice and cozy on the couches."

Jasper hasn't stopped growling and glaring at Tanya. Now Edward joins him. I am really confused. Hoping to diffuse the situation, I offer, "We could play poker?"

"Strip poker? I'm in." Tanya says enthusiastically.

Edward slams his fist on the table with an outrageous growl and it breaks in two. A strange noise, which I can only describe as half scream and half gasp, escapes me. The next thing I know Emmett is standing in front of me with his left hand on my left hip. In a commanding tone, he says, "Tanya. That's enough."

The room falls silent. Peeking around Emmett's shoulder, I find Tanya looking directly at me. Sincerely, she says, "I apologize Isabella. I wasn't thinking."

Coming out from behind Emmett, I glance at everyone else. They are all looking at me remorsefully. It made no sense. Why was she apologizing to me? Edward deserved the apology, not me. Since she did though, I respond with an understanding smile, "It's all right. Um, I was just startled. Anyway, Emmett wouldn't let me get hurt."

Tanya and everyone else slowly smile and I realized what I've said. It was true but I didn't realize that it was how I felt until it simply came out.

"What is all the commotion?" Esme questions coming in the backdoor.

"I am sorry Esme. I was teasing Edward and things got out of hand." Tanya informs her.

"Oh, Tanya. If you can't remember to act like a guest, I am going to have to ask you to leave." Esme says with a sigh. Then, she turns to Edward. "Edward dear. You really shouldn't let her get to you. It's not as…_Edward, _please tell me you didn't?"

Her eyes are flicking between Edward and the table. Edward rushes to explain, "I was angry and it happened before I knew what I was doing. I am very sorry Esme. I'll replace it. I promise."

"At least, go get the spare from the cabin. I swear between you and Emmett I am surprised the house is still standing. You both need to learn to control your tempers." Esme says.

Edward nods and runs out the door. Rosalie doesn't appear concerned. In fact, she looks…turned on? With a mischievous smile, she says, "I'll go help Edward with the table."

Turning to Emmett, Esme narrows her eyes, "The backyard looks like it was hit by a tornado. Now I don't care why but I expect you to clean it up." Glancing at me, she smiles softly, "Isabella sweetheart, I hope you're feeling more at home. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Esme doesn't wait for a response and leaves the way she came in. Alice wastes no time picking up where the conversation had stopped. "I still say we do a girls night. Doesn't getting facials and doing our nails while having some girl talk sound nice Isabella?"

Alice eagerly stares at me. The seconds tick by as I try to figure out how to let her down easily. Somehow '_Hell no' _seems too harsh. Before I can answer, Emmett does, "No Alice." Looking at me, he smirks, "Poker huh?"

With a shy smile, I say. "The guys," _growl_, "in La Push taught me to play. I thought it'd be something everyone would enjoy."

Emmett smiles wide enough to show off his dimples. "Sounds good to me." Then, faces the others, "What do you say guys? Up for a night of poker?"

"I'll get my lucky Stetson." Jasper answers happily and Tanya answers with mock exasperation, "I guess, although strip poker would be more fun."

I had to ask, "Why did Edward get so mad?"

Tanya smugly smiles, "I have a very active imagination." Seeing the confused expression on my face, she continues. "Let's just say Edward has a problem with my attraction to Rosalie."

"Rosalie loves the attention she gets from both Tanya and Edward though, especially since her teasing brings out his possessive side. They'll be out 'getting the table' for a few hours." Jasper says with a chuckle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We went our separate ways after making plans for the evening, which Alice wasn't too happy about but didn't argue. Currently, I was downstairs lying on the couch with my feet on Emmett's lap, which he insisted on, as he watched sports and I shuffled my playing cards and daydreamed.

"Emmett, when do you think you'll 'turn' me?" I ask hoping I got the term right.

He looks taken aback by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Tanya asked when I was going to be 'turned' and we hadn't talked about it." I explain.

"Do you want to be a vampire?" He asks shifting toward me and turning off the TV.

I'd been thinking about it since Tanya brought it up and it seems to be the logical thing to do seeing that I am mated to a vampire, but…"What would happen if I never became a vampire? Is that even an option?"

"I won't force you to be a vampire Bella. You can stay human for the rest of your life if you want." His voice is gentle, but his eyes have lost their brightness. Swallowing thickly, he adds, "I'll be by your side no matter what you choose."

"After I die, would it be possible for you to have another mate?" I ask fiddling with my hands on my lap.

For a couple of minutes, his chest rumbles as it moves in and out rapidly before he replies looking straight into my eyes. "No Bella. You're my mate. Even if I lived after you died, there will _never _be anyone else."

I was speechless until I noticed what he'd said. "What are you talking about 'even if you lived'?"

Reluctantly, he answers, "We can't live without our mates after we've found them. The connection that forms is permanent. The remaining vampire doesn't survive when it's broken."

Nodding, I ask something else that's been on my mind, "Um, Emmett. Are you…um, okay with…doesn't it bother you that we haven't…uh, sleep together?" He doesn't seem to understanding what I am trying to say so I elaborate. "I heard that it's common for vampires to 'claim' their mate within a short time after meeting them so...yeah."

With a lopsided smile, he says, "I'm a guy, Bella. Of course, I want to get in your pants." He winks and laughs at my red face. "However, it hasn't been so bad reigning in some of my urges and my first instinct is to just make you happy."

"Urges?" I ask.

Sighing, he points to my feet, "This for example. Don't get me wrong, the contact feels great. It's just that what I really wanted to do was to pull you into my side and wrap my arm around you. Earlier, in the kitchen, I wanted to kiss you when I got back and I wasn't sure you'd be okay with that. I'm always wondering if what I want or do is too much and there are things I can't control like growling."

Casting my eyes downward, I began to feel horrible. He was having to deal with a lot all because I was human. In the short time I'd known him, my feelings for Emmett had flipped. It was ridiculous how fast this was developing, but it didn't feel fast. He deserved a vampire mate that could be with him without complications. I needed to know more about being turned. Quietly, I ask, "If I wanted to be turned, who…how would it happen?"

"First, I'd be ecstatic. Second, you'd have to be sure Bella but it just takes one bite with venom to start the process, three days of excruciating pain, and a couple bloodlust years before you're one of us. Since the Vamity, we can't go around changing people anymore so I'd have to talk to Carlisle for more details." Emmett informs me.

"Can we talk to him today? I want to be there in case I have more questions." I say.

"Sure, but there's no rush Bella." He sincerely says searching my eyes.

"I know. I just want to get all the information before I decide anything." I explain. It's only half-true though. I did want to know more but basically, I'd already made up my mind. In a year or two, I'd tell him to turn me. By then, I was sure I could see myself spending forever with Emmett. Even now, I missed him during the half-hour he'd been gone. I needed him to stop holding back though or I'd never know the real Emmett. "And, Emmett, don't hold back."

He looked at me with a mixture of hope and fear so I say, "I can't really get to know you if you're always holding back." I move to kneel close to him, placing my right hand on his shoulder, and hold eye contact. "I promise to say something if you do anything that is 'too much'."

Emmett stares intently at me as he considers my request. Warily, he says, "I don't think you realize what you're asking."

Moving my hand to his jaw, I reassure him, "I have some idea but you're right, I won't fully understand until you stop holding back. Do you think you'll hurt me?"

"No. It's impossible." Emmett replies adamantly.

"Then, what's the problem? I am not scared of you Emmett. I don't know why because the rest of your family makes me want to piss myself sometimes, but I'm not. The only problem I see is sleeping together but as long as you're willing to stop when I ask, I want you to stop holding back. _Please._"

No sooner had I finished talking, then Emmett's lips were pressed on mine and his right hand on my waist pulling me against him. After the initial shock, I start moving my lips with his. I slowly open my mouth to him and his reaction is instantaneous. His chest rattles with a strikingly sexy, low growl as his tongue glides into my mouth and begins gently caressing my tongue. Minutes later, I feel his fingers dip under my shirt.

"Too much." I say pulling away and Emmett freezes. When I look at him, his eyes are questioning and concerned. Smiling widely, I exclaim, "Wow."

The worry disappears and his whole face lights up as he grins, "Wow is right."

Suddenly, he speaks seriously, "I am sorry for going too.."

"Stop. That kiss was a hell of a kiss and I don't regret a second of it." I let him know. He had no reason to be sorry. He was only doing what I'd request and I had kept my promise.

Emmett pulls me into a one-armed hug after giving me a sweet peck on the lips. He turns the TV back on and I grab the deck and begin shuffling it again.

* * *

/

Really sorry about the delay guys. It was a rough week. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 11: It's Hard to Believe**

**EMPOV**

It was hard to believe Bella had asked about being turned. I hadn't expected to have that conversation for a very, very long time. She was surprising me at every turn. She played poker, was thinking about being turned, and asked that I let go so she can get to know me. After our brief make-out session, I was sure she'd change her mind and I'd need to go back to being careful around her but she surprised me again. I guess Jasper was right she really was developing feelings for me.

During the outing with Jasper and Edward, I told them about the fucked up trip to town yesterday. Edward wasn't as smug about winning the bet as I thought he'd be. He had a bet with Jasper about how long it'd be before I messed and got my mate mad at me. On the bright side, Jasper clued me in on some of Bella's emotions. It obviously boosted my confidence but it was nothing compared to hearing it directly from her.

Carlisle has been in his office for an hour now and I figure I should tell Bella even though she is bundled into my side and I rather not move. "Were you serious about talking to Carlisle?"

"Yes. Why?" she answers.

"His in his office…" I say trailing off. I don't want to push her into it. Her movement catches my attention. She hops up off the couch with bravado and grabs my hand, "Let's go then."

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

As we approach the door to Carlisle's office, he says, "Come on in Emmett."

Bella gives me a questioning look when I open the door without knocking and I shrug. "He's expecting us."

"Emmett, Bella. What can I do for you?" Carlisle asks looking up from his clinical notes.

"I know the Volturi has to approve of Bella getting turned but I don't know much beyond that so we wanted to talk to you about it." I explain.

Carlisle's eyes dart to Bella, who seems dazed by Carlisle collection of books, then back to me. He gently cautiously asks, "Isn't it a bit early for that? Bella, this is not a decision to be made without serious thought."

His words are insulting and my chest rumbles with the suppressed growl. He was implying I wasn't being a good mate by pointing this out to her. She was _my _mate. Before I can say something, Bella addresses his concerns, "We know Carlisle and Emmett gave me a lot of information but there were some things he couldn't answer so we came to you."

Carlisle nods slowly and then asks, "What sort of questions?"

Bella looks to me to answer. I take a seat in front of Carlisle and pull Bella onto my left thigh causing her to gasp. After giving her an apologetic smile, I tell him, "We need to know what getting approval entails. What the process is after that? It's not as if I can just bite her like before the Vamity."

"Well," Carlisle begins as he reclines in his chair. "you most certainly cannot 'just bite her" as you put it. Normally, there is a list of criteria but mates are an exception. It's been a while since I've spoken to anyone in Italy but I'll tell you what I can. Unfortunately, Emmett, a significant amount of the approval process is for show. The Volturi don't truly care if someone is turned, but they want the human leaders to feel secure that they are abiding by promises made during the Vamity. Because of this, they make the process take years rather than what should be days."

"That's bullshit! Why should we even bother then when I can just turn her whenever we choose? It's not like they'll ever know." I argue.

"You will do NO such thing Emmett!" Carlisle states standing up. He takes a deep breath and sits down. "Mates are exempt from a lot of things but going against Volturi law isn't one of them. Bella would be killed on the spot if, or rather when, they found out. You know it wouldn't take much for Aro to catch a glimpse of it in someone's mind. Is that really a chance you're willing to take?"

Deflated, I bow and shake my head. He knows the answer. I won't take any chances when it comes to Bella's life. No matter how small. A soft hand presses on my right jaw and I lift my head. Bella gives me a small smile before turning to Carlisle and asking, "So we fill out this application and then what?"

"The application itself would take a couple weeks to obtain. The Volturi save the application for a year before reviewing it. Again, the wait is only to create the illusion that they are carefully considering who is turned. If they feel the application should be approved, they contact the applicant and arrange for an interview in six months. After the interview, they notify the applicant in a few days as to whether they are approved or not. If they approve, they'll provide a deadline for you to be turned and 'request' another meeting once you're a vampire."

"Deadline? Another meeting?" her voiced is laced with confusion and concern.

Carlisle speaks directly to Bella. "Bella, the Volturi rule our world much like your government rules yours. They are surrounded by others of our kind with talents dedicated to protecting them. One of the ways they gain new members is by turning them. The other is by inviting them to join them after getting them to visit. One of Aro's followers has the gift of recognizing talented vampires. If you are talented, they won't hesitate to extend an invitation at the earliest opportunity."

The suggestion that the Volturi will take Bella from me has me growling loudly. Carlisle pauses to give me time to calm down.

When he can speak without yelling over me, he continues, "Yes, Bella. To answer you question, they will set a deadline and require that you go back once you're turned. They thrive on being in control and even if they don't invite you to join them, they can't stand to be left out of the loop so to speak."

"Alright. Thank you for the information Carlisle." Bella says.

With a warm smile, Carlisle says. "It was my pleasure Bella. If you think of anything else, please feel free to come ask. You can usually find me in here when I am not at the hospital."

"Thanks Carlisle and sorry about earlier." I say. He replies with a simply, "Think nothing of it Emmett."

Bella glances at me and then looking toward Carlisle nervously asks, "Would you like to join us for poker?"

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Carlisle had chuckled at the question but agreed. After telling him the game would in a few hours, we headed into the kitchen. Bella seemed lost in thought so I take the initiative and lead her to the table to sit down and begin making her a sandwich. Stealing a peek, I see that she hasn't moved and is chewing on her lip. When I am done with the sandwich, I add chips to the plate and lay them on the table in front of her.

Snapping out of her haze, she asks, "What's this?"

"A sandwich?" I say but it comes out as a question. Wasn't it obvious?

"Um, thanks." She tentatively picks it up and slowly brings it to her mouth before taking a bite. I wait anxiously for her verdict.

Instead of letting me know if she likes it, she asks, "What's in it?"

"Grape jam and cheese." I answer and can't help asking, "Do you like it?"

"It's different." She says. Not the praise I was hoping for, I state, "You don't like it."

Bella quickly reassures, "No, no. I like it. It's just…I've never had a jam and cheese sandwich, but it's pretty good. _Really_."

Her face doesn't display any sign of a lie and I grin. Remembering she needs something to drink, I ask, "Juice, soda, or water?"

Swallowing, she replies. "Water please."

Grabbing a glass of water, I join her at the table. Without warning, she says, "I think we should go ahead and get the application."

"Bella, there is no rush." I say firmly. I'd love nothing more than for her to be turned but don't like how she seems to be jumping into this.

"I am not rushing into this." She states. I open my mouth to encourage her to wait when she beats me to it. "I am not. Emmett, you heard Carlisle. It'll be two years before I am actually turned and by then I'll be one year older than you were when you were turned."

That rationale is ridiculous and just as I am about to point that out, she starts talking again. "But that isn't the main reason. The main reason is that every hour my feelings for you seem to double. I can already see myself spending forever with you and I've only know you for a couple days so I can't imagine what I'll feel in one to two years."

"_Bella." _I plead, but I am not sure what I am pleading for. Although she made good points, it still feels quick.

Her eyes drill into my as she replies, "If we wait to fill out the application, we'll only be delaying me being turned because I am _not_ changing my mind."

"Okay." I agree. I heard Carlisle upstairs telling me he'll request the forms. "Carlisle says he'll get the forms."

"How..," she begins but I know what she's going to ask. I explain, "Vampires have very sensitive hearing. He heard the whole conversation and said he'd get us the forms."

"That'll take some getting used to." Bella says looking a little uncomfortable. Wiggling my eyebrows, I say, "Imagine what I hear at night."

Confusion shows on her face briefly, but the second she understands, her face becomes bright red causing me and everyone in the living to chuckle.

Popping his head in with an amused expression, Jasper informs us, "We're ready to begin whenever you guys are."

I incline my head to him in acknowledgment and look at Bella who is focused on her sandwich like it's the most interesting thing in the world. Although Bella's human ears don't pick it up, I clearly hear the trash talking already taking place. I trust my family but my protectiveness kicks in at the thought of her so close to them when they're this excited. A simple fist bump or pat on the back could break her bones if they use too much force. To try to distract myself, I ask, "Exactly how good are you at poker?"

With a shrug and a cheeky smile, she replies, "Good enough. Definitely wouldn't bet my clothes though."

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Walking into the living room, I see they've brought down the professional poker table from the attic and pushed back all the furniture. It looks as if everyone went all out and the sight is entertaining. Carlisle is wearing a dark hoodie with a visor, Jasper has on his lucky Stetson and boots, Edward is wearing baseball cap with sunglasses, and the women are equally decked out. There are two empty seats side-by-side left for Bella and me. As I take a sit, I pull Bella's chair toward me.

"You guys ready to lose." I ask with a grin.

"Big talk for someone who lost at Mario-Cart." Edward jokes.

After a few rounds, it's plain that Bella is better than she mentioned and I realize she might win the whole thing since Edward can't hear her and Alice can't see her. An hour later, Esme, Rosalie, and myself are out of chips and out of the game with Alice being next.

"This is…this isn't fair. I can't see anything with _her _here." Alice whines. Bella tenses up under my hand that lies on her thigh. I attempt to comfort her by rubbing my thumb back and forth. Alice hasn't won one round and it seems to be getting to her. However, I am not going to sit here while she refers to Bella as '_her_'_._

"Grow up Alice." I say staring at her. To human ears, it'd sound casual because they can't hear the subtle edge to my voice. It's a warning that the others recognize though. I catch Jasper stiffen because of the hinted threat to his mate. Luckily, Alice listens and folds putting her out of the game as well. For the rest of the evening, she dramatically pouts dramatically but doesn't say a word.

The final two standing were Bella and Jasper but Jasper had the upper hand with his gift and won. Regardless, I pick up Bella, twirl her in a circle, and plant a kiss on her lips. I couldn't have been prouder of her for the way she held her own against eight vampires.

"Emmett, I lost." She points out after the kiss.

"I know." I respond still embracing her.

With an adorably confused expression, she asks, "Then, what was that about?"

"Bella, you played _poker _against _eight_ vampires and made it to the end. That was…_hot." _I explain cheerfully.

Adorably, she opens her mouths a couple times but nothing comes out. Our bubble is interrupted, when we hear Carlisle say, "I've got those forms you wanted."

We turn to Carlisle with matching shocked expressions.

"That was quick." I say at the same time Bella asks, "So soon?"

Carlisle looks between us. With a soft smile, says, "When I called, I was informed they could be faxed and elected to do so. We can hold off on filing them if you prefer. Just because they I have them doesn't mean you have to sign them right away."

"No. We should go ahead and get the process started." Bella says to Carlisle and then turns to me.

"Bella, I realize the two-year process is unappealing but waiting a month or two won't make much of a difference." Carlisle tries to reason.

She stares him down as she replies, "My answer will be the same then as it is now."

With a sigh, Carlisle looks to me for my input. "I believe her when she says she wants to be with me now and she'll want to be with me then, Carlisle. So why wait?"

"All right. I'll meet you in my office then." He states and makes his way toward the stairs.

That's when I see that everyone is looking at us with mixed expressions. Some happy, some concerned. I had forgotten they were there. I'd heard Jasper and Edward talk about "the bubble' that is created whenever their attention is on their mates but experiencing is surreal.

"Night guys. We'll see you tomorrow." I say as I guide Bella to Carlisle's office.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

We were on our way back downstairs from Carlisle's office when we run into Tanya leaning beside the basement door. Straightening up, she says, "I'm going back home and wanted to say bye. As much fun as this was, I just came to meet the famous Isabella."

"Can't you stay longer?" Bella asks and I am surprised that she's actually asking another vampire to stay.

Tanya smirks, "No, I told Irina I'd go to a mating shindig with her, but I'll be back before you know it."

"Oh, I'll see you around then." Bella says solemnly.

"You know it." Tanya responds with a laugh and blows Bella a kiss before walking away. Bella has a smile on her face but her eyes are watery.

"Bella?" I say trying to get her attention. She takes a deep breath and turns to me. Quietly, she tells me, "She reminds me of Leah."

For a moment, I stand there staring because I have no idea what this means or what to say and then I lead Bella downstairs where I pull her onto the couch with me. I warp an arm around her and turn on the TV. She'll talk when she's ready. Thinking back to the application, I want to laugh.

.

_-flashback-_

_Carlisle is settled behind his desk. When we take the seats across from him, he begins, "I hope you don't mind but I've filled out all the basic information and I listed myself as a reference. Honestly, it's complete. It is only missing your signatures."_

_He pauses briefly and then warily continues. "I wish you'd take more time to get to know each other before making this decision."_

_Carlisle has never interfered with any of the other mated couples in the house so why was he now. I was getting annoyed. His intentions are in the right place so I sincerely say, "I respect your advice Carlisle but this is between Bella and I."_

"_Carlisle, I appreciate you're concern, really I do, but I am sure." Bella reassures._

_Nodding, he informs us, "I'll send this back then."_

"_When?" Bella ask. I am taken aback by the question and it appears Carlisle is too. He asks for clarification, "Excuse me?"_

"_When will you send it back? Can you fax it?" Bella elaborates._

_Bewildered, Carlisle answers, "Yes, it can it faxed and I can send it tonight if you'd like."_

_Bella nods and chews on her lip. It seems to be something she does reflexively when she's thinking. "Can you go ahead and send it now?"_

_Carlisle looks to be at a loss for words before saying. "Of course."_

"_Great." She states. We all sit in silence for minutes until Carlisle recognizes Bella's waiting for him to fax the application and he gets up._

_After leaving his office, she explained. She was convinced that he would hold onto it for weeks since he was so adamant about us waiting. I told her Carlisle wouldn't do something like that but she wasn't so sure._

_-end flashback-_

_.  
_

Half an hour later, she begins talking in the same small voice about Leah and it makes sense why she doesn't seem so scared of Tanya. I wonder where this Leah is now and it makes me angry that she left Bella in that way.

When she's done, she stands to get ready for bed. She looks so relaxed in her pajamas that I make a mental note to get a pair. Once she climbs under the covers, I tug her close and rapidly pepper her face with kisses. She starts giggling. It's the sweetest sound I've ever heard. Slowing down, I lean away to look at her face. She's flushed and grinning and I want to freeze time. With a smile, I lean back in and peck her lips once, twice, and then give her firm kiss that turns into making out. My hand slides from her neck, down her back, to her bottom and hold her to me. I am fairly certain she's going to say 'too much' but instead, I hear a low moan that I would've missed had I been human.

It's the last move I make before we stop kissing and she goes to sleep. It's hard to believe this is only the beginning.

* * *

/

I appreciate that feedback I am getting and hope everyone continues to enjoy the story. Thank!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Place to Belong**

**BPOV**

"Good morning," he says. I've been lying here pretending to be asleep for a while now too comfortable to move.

Without opening my eyes, I ask, "How did you know?"

"Your heart and breathing pick up." He explains as he brushes my hair away from my face.

Finally looking at him, I am greeted with his bright golden eyes and wide smile punctuated by dimples. His happiness is contagious and I find my own mouth forms into a smile as well. Matching his position, I lie facing him on my side.

Wondering how late I've slept, I ask, "What time is it?"

"Around 9." Emmett answers.

It's strange. Ever since I've been here, I haven't had nightmares of my parents' death. Closing my eyes, I say. "Hm. I usually can't sleep so late. On the reservation, I'd wake up just before sunrise everyday and walk down to the beach. I kind of miss it." Opening my eyes, I take a hopefully but cautiously ask, "Do you think I could go back sometime? Just for a visit. It wouldn't have to be for long, just an hour or two maybe."

His eyes are nervous and concerned while his mouth is an agitated tight, thin line. Instead of answering, he states, "I wouldn't be able to go with you."

Emmett's right and my hopes crumble as I realize because of this he won't say yes. I could always ask again later. Maybe before I am turned, it can be a sort of last wish thing. I give him the best convincing smile I can. I get up and start grabbing clothes to change into when I hear, "Okay."

Turning around, I notice he's sitting on the bed looking unsure. Suddenly, he adds, "As long as, it is only for an hour or two." With a strained chuckle, he says, "Anymore than that and I might go crazy."

Quickly, I am across the room, on his lap giving him a quick kiss, and tight hug with an enthusiastic, "Thank you."

Emmett is holding me. His face in the crook of my neck. Without moving, he repeats, "No longer than two hours, right?"

It's an easy promise to make because I'd already thought his answer was no and this seems to be extremely hard for him. I'll probably even try to make it back in an hour for him, but keep that to myself. I reassuringly confirm, "No more than two hours."

"When are you going?" He solemnly asks. Emmett's hands are gripping my hips. It's a little uncomfortable but doesn't hurt.

Sitting up, I give him another kiss with an understanding smile. "I'll have to call Jake and see when it is a good time. I think it'll either be tomorrow or the next day."

He nods but says nothing. Staring at him, I comment, "Your eyes are dark."

Immediately, he closes his eyes hiding them from me. He says, "I should go hunt."

"Hey. " I say as I place my hand to his cheek. When he finally opens his eyes, I suggest, "Why don't you go hunt while I eat and call Jake? Then, we can do something today."

"I want to take you on a date." He states. His expression is serious but otherwise blank.

The idea causes butterflies and excitement. Looking straight into his eyes and wide smile, I reply, "That sounds great_._"

Emmett's eyes flicker between mine. Searching always searching. He leans in for a kiss. When he's backing off, I press forward. He takes the hint and we continue kissing for a few minutes before my gurgling stomach interrupts. Snickering, he says, "It sounds like you have a frog in there. You better feed it or it could try to escape. I'll see you soon."

After another brief kiss, he leaves and I hop up in a hurry to change and call Jake. I remember seeing a phone in the hall near the kitchen and head there. The phone rings a couple times and I begin to worry that no one will pickup.

"Hello." Answers a woman. It takes me a moment to recognize it is Sarah. "Hello?"

"Sarah. Um, it's Bella." I say.

The surprise in her voice is clear. "Bella? Hi, sweetie. How are you? Are _they_ treating you well?"

"Yeah, I'm good. They're nice." I answer awkwardly. Sarah's always been kind but small talk was the extent of our conversations when I lived with them.

"That's….nice." She says. I wonder how many adjectives ran throughout her head before she settled on _nice._

Preventing her from asking more questions, I ask one of my own, "Is Jake around?"

"Oh. I believe so. Hold on a moment and I'll check dear." She replies. Her response comes a few minutes later, "I'm sorry Bella. He's not here. Why don't you try Sam's house? He practically lives there these days."

"Alright. Thanks." I say quietly. Then, add, "Please tell Billy I say hi. Bye."

"Of course, Bella. Take care of yourself. Bye-bye." She replies.

Hanging up, I hesitate for a moment. I don't want to call Sam's but I really want to talk to Jake. Sighing, I pick the phone back up and dial. Emily answers after only one ring, "Hello."

"Hi, Emily. It's Bella." I say and get straight to the point. Politely, I ask, "Is Jake around?"

"Uh…yeah. The guys ar…" she starts but abruptly stops. There is rustling and next thing I know Sam is on the phone. "Bella. Is everything all right? Do you need something?"

His tone is all business yet not exactly unfriendly. I am startled but answer his questions. "Everything is alright. I just need to talk to Jake and Sarah said he might be there."

"That's good to hear. Jake isn't here right now but he should be here soon. I can tell him to call you back if you'd like." He offers.

It doesn't feel right to impose on Sam and ask him to relay the message. However, getting a hold of Jake wouldn't be any easier in a couple of days and I rather not have to call Sam's house again if I can avoid it. Timidly, I say. "Yes, please."

"No problem. Give me the number where he can reach you and I'll pass it along." He replies.

"Um, I am not sure what the number here is." I say. _Shit. _A piece of paper slips into my vision from the left held by Esme. It's the phone number. "Wait! I have it."

After giving Sam the phone number and polite exchange of goodbye and take care, we hang up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'd turned around to thank Esme but she was gone. Walking into the kitchen, I find her there.

When she notices me, she says, "Good morning. I hope you slept well. I am making lasagna for the Town Potluck. It will be ready in 15 minutes if you'd like some."

"That would be great. It smells delicious." I reply as I go stand closer and then I remember to add. "Thanks for the phone number."

"You're welcome dear." She replies. A few minutes of awkward silence later, she says. "May I ask you something?"

Curiosity has always been a curse at times like these. I desperately want to know what she's going to ask but wonder if I _really_ want to know. My answer is a slow nod.

Smiling softly, Esme asks. "Why were you in such a hurry to file the application? Please don't be upset that I am asking. We're just concerned that you're rushing into this."

"_We're _or _Carlisle_?" I ask annoyed.

Surprisingly, she laughs. "He means well, Isabella. You know what they say 'old habits are hard to break' and Carlisle has spent decades looking after this family." Seriously, she adds. "You're a part of the family now Isabella."

The annoyance fades away with her words. Sighing, I explain. "I'm not in a rush. He said it would take at least a year and by that time, I'll be ready."

She has continued to cook as we talk and I take a moment to observe her. Her presence is inviting and because she seems genuinely interested and not just defending Carlisle, I continue. "I guess we were both a little unreasonable because we don't know each other. Maybe insisting he fax it right away was a bit too much but well…I didn't trust Carlisle would just do what he thought was right even if it went against what Emmett and I wanted. I thought this through a lot, from the time I found out it was possible to the time I signed my name on that application, but I guess to anyone who didn't know me it'd seem like I was 'rushing'. Esme, I feel safe and loved with Emmett. It's something I haven't felt since I was a kid and it multiples every day. I can't begin to imagine what I'll feel in a year. I didn't mind waiting to file the application but I didn't see any valid reason to wait."

Esme stops what she's doing and faces me. In a motherly fashion, she says. "I see. Thank you for discussing this with me Isabella. It appears there was a bit of mistrust on both sides. Please believe me when I say Carlisle's words and actions were an attempt to care for you, not undermine you."

"Emmett does that." I state and slap my hand over my mouth. I hadn't intended for that to come out so harsh. "I'm am sor.."

She stops me, "No, no dear. Your right. It is Emmett's right to take care of you. All I am asking is that you give Carlisle a chance."

"I will. Besides, we were both in the wrong and should've just talked more and pushed less." I respond.

With a wide smile, she exclaims. "Great. Now that the serious conversation is over. Is there anything you'd like to discuss? This must all be quite a change for you an…"

The phone rings cutting Esme off. Looking in the direction of the phone, I wonder if it's Jake. I want to run and answer it but it's not my house. Esme draws my attention. "Why don't you go ahead and answer it? I believe you were expecting a call."

No sooner has she finished talking, then I take off. A little out of breath, I say, "Hello?"

"Bella?" Jake asks.

I am so excited to hear his voice and ramble. "Jake! Guess what? I can come see you and the guys. Emmett agreed. It can't be for long because he'll completely freak but at least I can come. Maybe over time I can visit for longer. Anyway, when are you free? I was thinking either tomor…"

"Bella. _Bella._ I have no idea what you're saying. How've you been?" Jake asks anxiously but cheerful.

"I am good. Actually, I am _really _good. How are you?" I ask. It seems silly to talk as if we haven't seen each other in months when it's only been a few days.

"Same as always. Learning the ropes. I…um, imprinted." He says. I can tell he's smiling when he says this but also sounds nervous. I am not sure why though.

"Wow, just…wow. That's awesome Jake, and you said it'd never happen to you." I teasingly remind him.

Jakes chuckles on the other end. "Yeah right. Boy, am I glad I was wrong. Its _amazing_ Bells. There isn't anyway to describe it. She makes everything worth while."

Emmett comes to mind when he says this because I no longer have any doubt that it's how he feels about me. Getting back to why I needed to talk to him, I say, "I can't wait to meet her. What's her name? When is a good time for me to come out for a visit?"

"I wish you could meet her. Her name is Amitola. Wait, what do you mean by visiting?" He replies.

"I asked Emmett if it would be alright if I went to La Push for an hour or two to see you guys and he said yes. So when is a good time?" I explain enthusiastically.

Cheerfully, he says, "Sure, sure. I thi…Hold on a minute Bella."

Distantly, I hear mumbling and it sounds like he's talking to Sam. It feels like an eternity goes by until Jake is back. When Jake begins to speak, his tone is detached. It reminds me of Sam more than I like. "That's not a good idea Bella."

"What's not a good idea Jake?" I ask. He can't mean what I think he's saying.

"For you to come to La Push." He replies.

"Why?" I ask quietly. This isn't going the way I thought it would.

"You're with…you _belong_ _to _a vampire, Bella and sooner or later, you're going to _be _a vampire. Like it or not, that makes you a Cullen. If you came here and got even a scraped knee, they could declare war. If he crossed the territory to get you for any reason, it would mean war. There are a million things that could happen in a blink of an eye that would lead to a war between us and them."

The scenarios are ridiculous but I understand. However, I know enough of the Cullens and Emmett now to recognize that they wouldn't start a war at the drop of a hat. I jump in frantically, "Jake, Emmett wouldn't do that. He's great. The Cullens aren't like other vampires. They wouldn't start a war for something so trivial."

"They aren't like that? My father told me what happened at the counsel meeting when _they _came for you. _They _threatened to come after us, _all_ of us, if we didn't give you to them so I am _sorry_ if I don't believe you." He replies sharply. When he continues, he's calm, "I miss you Bella. I really do, but I have to think about La Push and its people. I am not about to risk Amitola and this tribe for, for…"

Jake stopped there and even though I waited for him to continue, he didn't. We both knew what he wanted to say. I wasn't one of his people anymore and he wouldn't risk his people, especially his imprint, to see me. The moment he uttered Amitola's name I knew there would be no room for discussion. No matter how remote the chance of a war may or may not be he wouldn't risk her. I could hear him breathing heavily on the other end.

A lump forms in my throat as I realize this is the door closing on my past. Taking a breath, I shove down the hurt and clear my throat. This will probably be the last time I talk to Jake so it can't end on a bad note. With a shaky voice, I say, "I miss you too Jake. It seems as if you're going to be a wonderful leader. Would you do me a favor? Tell Amitola that her step-sister-in-law says hi and, that between us girls, if she ever wants to soften you up for a favor or give you bad news, a batch of pecan cookies does the trick. I love you little brother. Bye."

The last part was a whisper and I hang up without a response. I can feel the tears on the verge of spilling over. Pulling myself together for a few minutes, I go tell Esme where I'll be so she doesn't worry. When I enter the kitchen, I see her pulling out the lasagna from the oven.

Quietly, I say. "I am going to take a shower before eating."

"I'll leave a plate in the microwave for you then." Esme say softly. Pausing, she stares at me with concern. "Would you like to talk about it?"

With the lump back in my throat, all I manage in response is to shake my head. Gently, she offers, "If you change your mind, you can come find me anytime Isabella. You'd probably prefer to talk to Emmett though. He should be back shortly."

Nodding my head and make my way downstairs spurred by Esme's reminder. Emmett will be here soon and I don't want him to see me like this. Today is supposed to be a wonderful day. We're going on our first date.

Slipping into the shower, I reflect on the phone call. My tears blending in with the water as I go about my normal routine. I guess I was a bit naïve thinking I could be a part of both worlds. It never occurred to me that they would see me as a vampire when I wasn't. Jake was right though I would be one someday and when that day came, I wouldn't be allowed on the reservation anymore. Maybe it was best to cut the ties now rather than later. Even if I believed that, it didn't make it hurt any less. Jake had been, no _has been_ my little brother in everyway since I was taken in by the Blacks and it hurts to know I'll won't see him possibly ever again. At least I know he imprinted and he's happy.

After I am done, I push the phone call to the back of my mind and I go grab some food. Esme is still in the kitchen cooking. Grabbing the plate, I take a seat at the counter. Trying not to sound rude, I ask. "You're still here?"

Amused, she replies. "Still here. I cook several dishes each day and take them where ever they are needed such as the elderly who aren't able to cook for themselves, shelters, the hospital, and other places."

"That's incredible." I say. I haven't heard of someone doing anything like it.

Smiling sweetly, she replies. "Thank you, but it isn't very difficult. I don't sleep and we have plenty of money."

I nod and swallow. "You're a excellent cook. This lasagna is fantastic."

"Thank you dear." She replies.

"Did you take a shower?" I ask Emmett when he walks into the kitchen with wet hair. He comes over, puts his arms around my waist, and gives me a peck on my lips.

"Yep. Took one upstairs since you were in the shower." He answers casually. "So did you miss me?"

It's getting easier to read his emotions. He's teasing but there is a bit uncertainty in his eyes. Conveying as much sincerity as I can, I reply, "Yes."

Grinning, he asks. "Is Esme using you as a guinea pig for her cooking?"

"No and after her marvelous lasagna, I wouldn't mind if she did." I say, emphasizing my claim by looking straight into his eyes and taking a bite with an exaggerated. "Mm, mmmm!"

When I hear Esme giggle, I feel embarrassed. Unfortunately, Emmett does nothing to help the situation. He leans in and whispers, "I wonder what other noises you make if this is what you sound like when you enjoy food."

It feels as if my face is on fire. I tuck my chin into my chest to hide some of the blush and quietly finish eating.

* * *

/

Sorry for the delay guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though!

I am thinking about updating more often but that will mean shorter chapters and less alternating POVs so not sure yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Many apologies for the delay. I had some writer's block with this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

**Chapter 13: My Girlfriend?**

**EMPOV**

Bella was staring at her plate as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Had I fucked up? That moaning sound she'd made had sent my imagination into overdrive and I always said what was on my mind. I certainly don't have a problem talking about sex. Maybe we should talk about something else.

"I was thinking we could go to the Town's Potluck for our date. They have little booths with food and games." I say. She nods but keeps looking down. I glance at Esme who has gone back to cooking and is doing her best to give us some privacy. Bella doesn't seem upset, just embarrassed. I change the subject in hopes of getting more than a nod.

"So when are you going to La Push?" I ask. When she stiffens, I reassure her, "Hey, I didn't change my mind. I want to know so I can make plans with Jasper or Edward for whenever you go."

It takes her a couple minutes to reply. When she does, I notice she briefly gazes at Esme before looking down again. Slowly, she says. "I talked to Jake and…uh, um, it won't be tomorrow or the next day."

Now I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad that she was going to visit soon. She sounded a little sad though. "Okay. You'll let me know when then?"

Again, all I get is a nod. I catch Esme staring at Bella so I turn to her only to have her smile weakly and go back to cooking. It's weird but not enough to take my focus from Bella. She is completely closed off and I want to talk to her in private. "You want to take a walk to the river when you're done?"

Another _fucking _nod.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bella and I walked down to the river quietly hand-in-hand. I don't know what was going through her mind but I was trying to figure out what I should say. When we reached the boulder, I grabbed Bella's waist to give her a boost up and then joined her so that we were facing each other. Much to my surprise, she acts as if nothing is wrong. She grabs my hand and smiles, then comments, "You eyes are so light now. Did you have a good 'hunt'?"

"It was good. Not worth leaving your side though." I answer honestly. I choose to ignore the remark about my eyes because saying '_my eyes turn demonically black when I get jealous or mad and occasionally aroused'_ will start a conversation I rather not have right now. Instead, I ask the questions that brought her here to ask, "Bella, in the kitchen…what was wrong? You were uncomfortable. Was it the sexual innuendo I made?"

Sighing, she says, "No. I mean it was…well, I didn't expect it but I was fine with it. I guess today just got off to an odd start and I was processing it. I am sorry if it seemed like you did something."

"My mind conjures up horrible conclusions when you won't talk to me Bella." I say with a bit of agitation in my voice. This isn't the first time she has ignored me to 'process' and it hurts more every time. I thought we agreed to be open with each other. I am not stupid. I can tell she is hiding something but hope that she'll tell me later when she is ready. Dealing with the matter at hand, I suggest. "Why don't we agree on a signal you can give me when you're 'processing'?"

"A signal?" she confusedly parrots.

"Yeah. It will be a way to let me know you need some time rather than just leaving me in the dark." I explain.

"Sure. Anything as long as it's not something lame like pinching my nose or pulling on my ear." She replies readily with a grin making me chuckle.

"Great. How about a kiss?" I ask. The chances of her agreeing to this are slim but it doesn't hurt to throw it out there. When she gives me a look that asks '_really'_, I make another suggestion. "Or, you could squeeze my hand?"

Bella takes my hand in hers and I feel the slight change in pressure. Looking up, she says. "Squeezing your hand it is."

We stay and chat for a while before heading out to the Town Potluck Fair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The roads in Town Square are closed off and even though it was a small town because not many humans wanted to live near vampires and vise versa, it seemed as if the whole town showed up. As soon as I stepped out of the car, I could hear the folk music drifting from the centre. I hurried to the other side to open Bella's door. After our talk by the river, things pretty much went back to normal but she still seemed to have something on her mind.

"Have you ever been to a fair?" I asked as we walked toward the centre with her hand firmly in mine.

"Not really. I've gone to amusement parks though." She answers.

As we walk, she looks around taking everything in. So far, we've passed a face-painting booth, dunk tank, fortunate teller camping tent, and several food booths. Everything was put together by the people and it shows.

"Does this happen every year?" Bella asks.

"No. This is actually the first year. Esme organized it. She's big on doing events so the town can come together." I explain.

Bella hesitates in her step for a millisecond. Following her line of sight, I scan the area. When I find what I think caused her to pause, I ask, "Bella, do you want a candy apple?"

Her eyes flick between the apple stand and me a couple times and I have my answer. With a broad smile, I tag on her hand, "Come on."

Bella's face lights up when she is handed the candy apple. I can't describe the feelings that course through me at being able to get her something she wants. We continue to stroll along the streets as she eats. I spot Lauren flanked by Jessica and Angela walking our way. Immediately, I wrap my arm around Bella's waist. It's mostly Lauren and Jessica I am worried about. I have no idea why Angela hangs out with them she's a nice girl.

"Hi Emmett." Jessica says as soon as they're a few feet away. It doesn't escape me that they're all ignoring Bella except for Angela who gives her a small smile before turning her attention to the conversation.

Putting on a polite smile, I responded. "Hey. Bella this is Angela, Jessica, and Lauren. This is Bella my..girlfriend?"

It came out as a question. I wasn't sure if Bella was all right with being called my girlfriend but I didn't want to make the mistake I had last time by not introducing her. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to mind. She smiles and blushes as she sticks out her hand. "Hey. It's nice to meet you guys."

"Right." Lauren replies dryly. They glance at her hand but leave it hanging there before turning back to me. Jessica excitedly asks, "So, when are you opening the kissing booth Emmett?"

Bella's eyes are questioning. _Shit. _I'd forgotten all about that. The booth had been setup a month ago in front of Cat's Café to 'advertise' so to speak. Esme had talked us all into creating a booth for the event. It seemed like a great idea at the time. It'd be easy and raise money to donate. "There has been a change in plans Jessica. I'll see if James or Mike will run it…"

"Are you kidding?" Lauren bellows. "I already bought tickets and it _wasn't_ to kiss James or Mike_._"

I feel Bella stiffen at my side. Lauren is lucky there is nothing I can do to her because she's pushing my buttons. Without emotion, I say, "Too bad Lauren. Things change."

"Surely, _Bella _won't mind. It's just an innocent kiss for charity." Jessica argues. She and Lauren glance at Bella who is looking everywhere else and appears to not be listening.

Angela looks at Bella with sympathy and says, "That's okay Emmett. You shouldn't do it if you don't want to."

"_Shut up_, Angela. I know even you bought a ticket." Lauren says glaring at her. Angela's eyes bulge out in surprise before she shrinks into herself and looks down from embarrassment.

I feel sorry for Angela but it's not as if she has to be friends with them. Tired of this, I say. "Look guys. I don't know what you want me to say. I've changed my mind so forget whatever fantasy you had. Now, I am on a date so excuse us."

When I guide us down the street a good distance, I stop walking, turn to Bella, and place my hands on her hips. "Sorry about that."

"You should do the booth." She says quietly. It takes me a moment to grasp what she said and recognize that she's serious.

"Why?" I ask. I can't think of a reason to but if she can, I want to hear it.

Bella chews her lip while she thinks for a second. My thoughts stray to me chewing on her lip until she answers. "You said you would and it's not fair to the people who bought tickets."

"Too bad. It's not fair to you if I do it either." I say and she shrugs. Neither will change our minds so I suggest, "What do you say we go play some games?"

We started walking again and played some games along the way. Bella was now wearing a handmade beaded necklace that Mrs. Huggins was giving as prizes. The kissing booth appeared to be forgotten and we were having a fantastic time. Currently, I was straddling the picnic table bench facing Bella while she eats a plate loaded with foods from five different booths.

"You're really missing out Emmett." She exclaims cheekily.

It smells like garbage to me so it's hard to take her comment seriously. "I'll stick to drinking my meals but thanks."

She wrinkles her nose in mock disgust as she chews. We are staring into each other's eyes when we are interrupted when Edward walks up. "Emmett, there is a huge line for the kissing booth and Esme is looking for you."

"I am not doing it man." I tell him. He knows that I am not just doing this for Bella. He shoots me a sympathetic look, knowing that any discomfort she fells, I will feel.

Before he can reply, Bella sighs and says, "You obviously need to do it, Emmett."

"_Bella_." I say. It comes out as a plead for her to understand that I can't. Looking straight into her eyes, I declare. "I am going to that booth, tearing it down, and refunding everyone their money because there is no way my lips will touch anyone but you ever again."

To avoid the barbeque on her lips, I kiss her forehead and give her a hug before getting up to take care of this once and for all.

* * *

/

I am already working on the next chapter to make up for this one being so late. Thanks to all my readers!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Other Side of Me**

**BPOV**

I am relieved when Emmett goes off with Edward to handle this kissing booth issue. It gives me time to myself without making him feel ignored. I felt out of sorts. Did I want him to kiss others? No, but I thought it was something I could handle if need be.

Ever since we arrived, I felt like people were staring and whispering about us, mostly women. Glancing around, I realize I wasn't being paranoid. Mostly every women near by was looking in my direction. I guess with Emmett gone they didn't care if they were being rude. It made me feel like a character out of Pride and Prejudice. Apparently, I was the unworthy girl who got the respectable, sought-after guy causing everyone dislike me. I wish I could say this was the first time I'd been an outcast but when I went to live with the Blacks, I was the white girl who didn't belong. It got better over time although there were a few who never let me forget.

After I am finished eating, I try to keep myself occupied by perusing the booths in the area. Sometime later Emmett still hasn't come back and I decide to go find him. When I hear commotion coming from the next street, I follow it to see what is going on.

As I turn the corner, I come upon a crowd forming a circle. Looking toward the middle, I spot Emmett. I take a few steps closer and begin to make out what they are shouting. _What? You think you're too good for us.- We don't want our money back, we want what we paid for.- I seem to recall you giving it away during Christmas.- We paid good money for these tickets.- Aren't you a man of your word?- I've been waiting in line for an hour._

I stop several feet away from the mob, which consisted of women of all ages and a few guys. Emmett looks exasperated. He is trying to reason with them and keeps apologizing but they won't listen. I guess someone hit a nerve because suddenly, I hear him yell, "I AM NOT A PIECE OF MEAT!"

I can't explain why but the situation strikes me as hilarious. It was almost a scene out of a movie. All that was missing was for Emmett to be clinging to his shirt while he protects his virtue. Needless to say, I burst out laughing. This catches his attention and he looks straight at me. His faces pinches in confusion at first but then relaxes in a small smile. I am still laughing when he turns looks back to the mob with agitation and asks. "So you want a kiss huh?

"YES!" is the resounding response from the crowd. He can't be serious? A peculiar nauseating sensation makes itself known in my stomach.

Emmett scans the faces around him for a minute before his head shoots up and his eyes lock with mine. There is something predatory about his gaze but the corners of his eyes crinkle with mischief. My eyes widen in recognition as the crowd starts to part around him with each measured step he takes in my direction. I want to run but I can't even look away.

When he reaches me, his hands land on my hips as he slowly leans down and softly captures my lips with his. The seconds drift by as I lose myself in the sensation and forget about our audience. All too soon, he pulls back, grabs a hold of my hand, winks, and turns to the crowd. Cheekily, he asks. "Do you want another one?"

Their eyes are flicking between me and him but no one answers. The ones who understand are glaring at me. Why did he have to do that? I hate being the center of attention. Since no one has said anything, Emmett informs, "Like I said, you'll all get you're money back. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go have some fun with my GIRLFRIEND."

They gradually dissipate and I begin to see the booth. It looks pretty beaten up but I can tell if it were in its original condition, it'd be the best booth around with its candy heart decorations and pink and red paint job. Irked by the stunt Emmett pulled, I murmur, "Would've been easier to just hump my leg."

"Can I?" He asks sounding genuine.

Surprised, I quickly face him. His wide grin shows me he's joking. Without my permission, the irritation melts away and I roll my eyes at his antics. Tugging on my hand, he says, "Come on. We have a date to finish."

There wasn't much left for us to see so we walk and talk. We find ourselves walking to the parking lot within an hour. I had wondered why Emmett had been standing in the middle of the mob rather than forcing his way out when I'd shown up so I asked him. He explained that the fear of using too much strength had prevented him from even attempting it. The car is in sight when I hear. "Leaving so soon?"

If I never hear that voice again, it will be too soon. It's Lauren. She struts up looking solely at Emmett and twirls her hair with one finger. His thumb begins to gently move back and forth on my hand. He doesn't appear to aware of it though because when I look at him, his eyes are furrowed at Lauren.

"Yep, see ya." He answers shortly and takes a step away from her.

Lauren ignores the unwelcoming tone and jumps in. "Oh, this won't take long."

Was this girl stupid or crazy? Either way, I didn't care. She was causing the nauseated sensation to return. Only this time it was accompanied by…I wasn't sure what. Anxious? No, that wasn't it. I'd never felt it before. With every word she utters, the unknown sensation spread until I feel my whole body crackle with it like a livewire.

"I wanted to make something clear. Even though you said you have a '_girlfriend'_, " she acknowledges me briefly, then moves to stand directly in front of Emmett. She bats her eyes, smiles, and reaches out to place her hand on his arm, "I am here for you anytime, anywhere."

The instant her hand makes contact with Emmett's arm, the sensation takes over. _WHAM! _My fist smashes into Lauren's cheek and she stumbles back. I sprint forward but before I reach her, I am swept up by an arm around my waist and my feet pedaling in the air.

"Go Lauren!" Emmett instructs. My only thought is "_I wasn't done with her._" and an inhuman sound escapes me as I struggle against Emmett. "ARRRRRRRGGHHH!"

When I can't see her anymore, I stop struggling and the fog in my head clears. For lack of a better word, I had felt 'possessed' when Lauren had touched Emmett. It scares me. I am not a violent person. I quietly ask, "Could you put me down now?"

Emmett lowers me to the floor and embraces me. Even though I am not facing him, I can tell he's smiling as he says, "If she wasn't a girl and I weren't a vampire, I would've done that a long time ago."

"Can we get out of here?" I ask. Adding, '_before I kill someone' _In my head.

"Oh yeah." Emmett answers. He doesn't seem to think my reaction was concerning, insane, weird, over-the-top, chaotic, or any of the other adjectives that are running through my mind and that is puzzling in itself.

On the drive home, I wonder if Lauren is alright. I don't linger on it however. There will be plenty of time to think about what the hell happened when we get home. There is a nagging voice telling me to talk to Emmett and not deal with this myself again. However, I am too focused on acting normal to listen to that voice. I guess I am not doing a great job because Emmett asks, "Are you okay? You don't look good."

"Oh, maybe it was all the junk I ate." I suggest with a nervous laugh at the end. I glance in his direction quickly and then back out the window so he can't read the lie on my face.

Half an hour later we are back at the house and as usual, Emmett opens my door and helps me. Walking up the driveway, I get the urge to take a walk through the woods. I stop and Emmett turns to me questioningly. "I'd like to take a walk."

"Okay, let's go." He says immediately. He doesn't understand.

"I thought maybe I could go alone." I explain. His face morphs from processing to unsure to hurt. Even in his pain, he is considerate. He replies, "You might get lost Bella and there are animals out there that could really hurt you."

"I won't go far. I just want to get some fresh air." I promise.

Emmett really can't argue with that and reluctantly agrees after making me promise once again that I won't go far. As I walk, I think and unconsciously end up at the river. The water flows steady down the bank. I watch it for a bit and then the words pour out. "Mom, Dad. I know it's been a while…"

* * *

/

Thanks for sticking with me guys! I hope you're enjoying the story as much I am putting the image in my head on paper.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Two Steps Forward and One Step Back**

**EMPOV**

This probably isn't what Bella had in mind when I consented to letting her take a walk alone but technically, she is walking alone. I just happen to be taking a walk as well and I can't help that my enhanced eyesight allows me to keep an eye on her from this distance. Besides, it was for her safety. While the animals out here were food for me and my family, they were deadly to humans, especially ones that as small as Bella. She seems to be lost in thought because she is tripping more than usual. I cringe but fight the urge to run to her every time she stumbles. She'd be if she knew I am out here. Luckily, I only hear deer and small creatures nearby.

Bella reaches the river half an hour later and takes a seat on our boulder. Since it seems she plans to be here for a while, I look around, find a nice tall tree, and make myself comfortable on one of the higher branches. I longingly wish that I could join but remember that I am not invited. Actually, I am uninvited. She stares out into the river and I let my thought drift to our date, mainly my mate punching Lauren. Definitely wasn't something I'd expected. It was sexy as hell though. She had staked her claim so to speak. Maybe Lauren wasn't so stupid because she took off without a backwards glance.

I am pulled from marveling at today's earlier events by Bella's voice. "Mom, Dad. I know it's been a while and I am sorry."

Immediately, I am torn. I shouldn't be listening to this and yet, leaving her unprotected isn't an option. "A lot of things have changed. I am living with vampires now if you can believe that." She says with a slight snort.

"I guess you're wondering why huh? Well, because my soul mate is a vampire of course." She continues a bit sarcastically.

"His name is Emmett. He is…" she pauses with a sigh. I wait nervously as her face contorts adorably while she thinks. Suddenly, she exclaims, "Incredible! He certainly deserves better than being with someone who leaves him behind to talk to water."

Before I can register the extent of her meaning, she hops off the boulder. She is muttering to herself but all I catch is '_stupid'. _It doesn't make sense. She starts walking quickly to the house. I leap to the ground baffled by her curious behavior when I bump into Jasper. "Fuck! Man, don't sneak up on me."

Jasper chuckles. "I didn't ass hat. It's not my fault you were too wrapped up in spying on your mate to notice me."

"I am not spying. I am keeping her safe." I protest.

Jasper scoffs. "Sure. Just so you know Lauren ran to mommy dearest right after you guys left."

"Shit! How bad is it?" I ask.

"Not bad. Everyone knows Lauren is a drama queen. The way most see it, she had it coming." Jasper informs me. With a grin, he adds. "She's saying you held her still while Bella assaulted her."

It's my turn to scoff. "That basically the opposite of what happened. If I hadn't held Bella back, Lauren would have gotten more than a punch."

Smirking, Jasper comments. "You liked it."

"I had no idea having someone fight for you was so…sexy. I would've let her get in a few more hits but I don't think Lauren could've handled it without permanent damage." I reply in all seriousness.

He grins. "Know what ya mean. I still remember the first time Alice broke a finger for me when a women had the nerve to run it down my arm even after Alice warned her. So what really happened?"

Starting from this morning, I give him the whole story. We stand there for several minutes silently basking in the primal satisfaction of having your mate put another female in their place. Then, I realize that even running at full speed, there is no way I'll make it back before Bella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"..ver it. It's not like you killed anyone. Anyway, our mates like it when we get all possessive. Isn't that right baby?" I hear Rose say as I approach the house. I have a pretty good idea who she's talking to and slow my pace.

"I'm not the jealous type though. It was like…something took over." Bella says concerned.

"You've never had the connection of a soul mate before Bella." Rose points out, probably rolling her eyes. "Listen. I am only going to say this once. You're two halves of a whole. Lauren threatened that and you're soul reacted to protect it's other half. It's instinctual whether you're human or vampire."

It seems Bella is still having a hard time understanding the depth of our connection. Maybe Rose's explanation helped.

"I guess." Bella concedes.

"Glad you agree. Now, what are your plans for tonight?" Rose asks.

Stepping into the living room, I realize Edward is sitting at the piano bench with Rose on his lap and Bella is sitting on the couch at the other end of the room. She looks a little nervous but otherwise fine. I stop at the archway and lean against it. Bella notices I am here when she sees Edward dip his head in greeting.

"I don't think there were any set plans for tonight." Bella says while looking at me to confirm this.

"Perfect. We can have movie night. Edward and I will go get Alice and Jasper and meet you back here in an hour." Rose says. She doesn't wait for a response before grabbing Edward's hand and running out the front door.

Bella stares at her hands and begins to chew on her lip. I wonder if maybe she doesn't want to do movie night with the family. "If you don't feel like hanging out with the family tonight, it's fine. I'll tell them th…"

"You weren't here when I got back." she interrupts looking up at me. Damn. I was hoping she'd forgotten about it. I don't want to lie so I just stand there saying nothing.

She looks back down at her lap asking. "Were you hunting?"

It seems like she already knows why I wasn't here but wants me to say it. Warily, I answer. "No. Uh, I was out near the river."

Bella nods slowly. Quietly, she says. "I thought so."

Panicking, I grovel. "I am so sorry, Bella. It wasn't something I'd planned to do but when I couldn't see you anymore, I kept imagining all the horrible things that could happen to you out there and I couldn't stay away. I was only going to check on you to make sure you were all right and then I couldn't bring myself to leave. I am so, so sorry. I'll do anything if yo..."

"Emmett!" she shouts looking a bit agitated. Her expression softens when she has my attention. "I understand."

"You do?" I ask.

"Well, not really but I'd be a hypocrite if I got mad. I don't think you could control ensuring my safety anymore than I could've controlled the…impulse to punch Lauren. We're going to need to be understanding if the other does something that appears irrational I suppose." She explains.

Not only is Bella not mad but she's giving me permission to act crazy. I can work with that. Giving her a wide smile, I go over to her and set her on my lap. "That sounds great."

Feeling like the luckiest guy on earth, I softly kiss her before burying my face in her neck as I hold her as tight as I dare. My chest begins to vibrate in an unfamiliar manner.

"Emmett, is that you? It sounds like…you're purring?" Bella asks puzzled.

"_No. _It's not a purr. It's a very manly rumble." I defend.

"It sounds like a purr to me but _why _are you 'rumbling'?" She asks pulling away and looking from my chest to my and back again.

Shrugging, I answer. "It's an automatic response in vampire males, mostly when they're extremely content or are trying to comfort their mate."

Bella gives me a shy smile and then lies her head on my shoulder. A few seconds later, I can hear the smile in her voice when she quietly says. "I'd be purring too."

For the first time, I wasn't the 7th wheel on movie night. I ended up watching Bella more than the actual movies loving every flicker of expression. She jumped and buried her face into my chest more than not during the horror movie and I made a mental note of that for later use.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Due to the whole Lauren incident, Bella didn't really want to go into town so we laid low for a couple of weeks. During that time, we developed a bit of a routine. In the mornings, she'd shower and eat while I hunted, we'd take a walk to the river, and then either do something just the two of us or with the family. Even though being mated to a vampire and living with a group of them was a struggle for Bella in the beginning, she seems happy these days. At least I hope she is because each day I am falling more in love with her. Overall, things are good but there are two areas that aren't going as well as I'd like; first, physically speaking we were still at second base and second, every time I tried to cook it ended badly unless Bella or Esme were around to give me some instruction.

Bella begins to stir and I eagerly wait because I am more than ready for our morning make-out session. As usual, she rolls over to try to block the sunlight from her eyes. After a few minutes, I figure I've been patient enough and slowly begin laying soft kisses along her neck and jaw. By the time I reach her cheek, she tilts her face in my direction to capture my lips and rolls her body so we're chest to chest. My hand slips around her waist and I pull her close. I put all my focus on this moment because she'll soon pull away to go shower.

When she does pulls away, her face is flushed and she's smiling brightly. I am sure I wear the same goofy expression but on her, it's beautiful. With one last peck, she gets up and starts moving around the room. There isn't a need for her to tell me what she's doing because it's been the same routine the last several days. She's gathering the clothes she'll wear today and soon disappears into the bathroom. This is the part of the day I hate. If she were a vampire, she wouldn't consider it ridiculous for me to bath her. It's what we do, we take care of our mates in every since of the word. I wouldn't be bathing her to get a look at her goods. It was just another vampire instinct that plagued me everyday she went in there alone. It made me feel unneeded.

Clothes in hand, Bella makes her way to the bathroom door. Just before she crosses the doorway, I can't control the urge to voice my desire and blurt out, "I can help you wash."

With a chuckle, she turns and replies. "Okay."

Okay?She said 'okay'. _Fuck, _that was unexpected but…_Hell yeah! _Enthusiastically, I immediately leap off the bed with the widest smile and echo her response, "_Okay_."

Unfortunately, the smile drops from her face and swifts from confusion to shock. The change in her expression causes me to pause and my own smile diminishes. Bella sounds hopeful as she asks. "You were joking, right?"

It feels like I've been punched in the gut but I don't let it show. Glancing down, I scratch the back of my head and answer honestly. "Not really but don't worry about it. I'll see you upstairs before you leave."

With that, I hightail it out of there. I can't believe I actually thought she was alright with me bathing her. Why would I joke about something like that though? There was nothing sexual about it. She was my mate and taking care of her was my responsibility and right. I wouldn't trade Bella for anyone but it is exhausting having a human mate. I constantly have to explain my instincts and needs as a vampire to her. I hunt for longer than usual trying to get rid of the distress and frustration but make sure to get back before Bella goes out with the girls. It'll be the first time she will be alone with them outside the house.

* * *

/

Can't wait to hear what you guys thought? I feel a bit guilty for not updating more but thanks to everyone that is following.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

I loved every single one of your reviews. A few have even helped me with my direction. Thanks for the support!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Day with the Girls**

**BPOV**

As I go about my morning routine, I can't get my mind off the misunderstanding Emmett and I had. It was a bit of a relief when he left abruptly because I didn't have a clue how to respond. I feel bad for thinking it was a joke but what was I supposed to think when we've only cuddled and made out so far. Why would he think I'd say yes? Besides that, it was probably safe to assume Emmett would've joined me in the shower and all I know of male anatomy, I learned in a high school sex education class. However, Emmett's comment about this being a 'vampire thing' left me wondering. Guess I'll have to talk to Rose later.

So far, everyone has been great but I feel the most comfortable with Rosalie…I mean Rose. I suppose it could be because Emmett speaks so fondly of her and it's nice to have another girl's point of view. Rose insisted we go shopping today when she discovered I didn't own any formal dresses. According to her, the Cullen's have an event coming up, which she says is a regular occurrence, and I needed to look my best on Emmett's arm. Alice politely asked to tag along and I figured what the hell. Even Esme decided to go out with us.

After washing my plate, I head into the living room where we agreed to meet. It looks like they've been ready and just waiting for me. Rose says, "Finally." She kisses Edward then says. "We'll see you guys soon."

Esme winks at me at she begins to walk out when Alice does the gives Jasper a peck as well. After their goodbyes, they head in the same direction. Sadly, I notice Emmett hasn't gotten back from hunting. I give the guys a meek smile and wave goodbye before following them out.

Sulking, I walk out to the car. I am about to open the car door when suddenly it's opened for me. When I look up, Emmett is standing there with a wry smile. "I'm gonna miss you but I want you to have a good time so get whatever you want. Esme has my bankcard. Please stay close to the girls."

"Jeez, Emmett. She'll be fine. Hop in Bella before he changes his mind." Alice says.

Emmett looks over at the girls and threatens. "You better be quiet pipsqueak or I'll hop in and come with you." Then, he looks straight at Rose. "Remember, three hours. Not a second more."

Once he's facing me again, I reach up to give him a short, sweet kiss and get in the car. Emmett watches the car until it's out of sight.

We ride in the car quietly until one of my favorite songs comes on 'Should Be Loved' by Blue October. Esme and Alice scream and bounce in their seats and I laugh. Rosalie rolls her eyes with a large smile and cranks it up. Promptly, they begin to sing and I can't help but join in. We're completely out of tune but make up for it with enthusiasm. All too soon, the song is over and we settle down. The ice seems broken and Rose opens up the conversation.

"So, Bella. Have you hit that yet?" Rose asks doing her best gangster impersonation, which makes Esme chortle and Alice giggle.

Embarrassed, I groan ask. "Can we talk about anything else?"

She must sense my discomfort. Changing her tone, she seriously says. "If you don't want to talk about it, we won't push. Just keep in mind that teasing aside, we've been where you are and won't judge."

Rose has her attention on the road. However, Alice and Esme are looking at me and both nod in agreement of her statement. Sighing, I say. "No, I haven't 'hit that yet'."

I attempted to mimic her gangster voice for the last part but fail miserably and they all chuckle. "Yeah, I didn't think you had since you refused his offer this morning."

"_WHAT_? How…who…oh, god." I say burying my head in my hands. If I thought I was embarrassed before, I am now mortified. I look up when I hear Esme's voice.

She tries to soothe me. "It's really not that bad, Bella. We were in Alice's room getting ready and happened to overhear. We didn't intend to of course. This hearing of ours can be fairly inconvenient at times. Would it make you feel better if we told you something that embarrassed us?"

Her offer catches me by surprise. Before I can answer, Alice exclaims. "Oh, me first. Once, I bumped into Edward and Rose while they were role-playing as lion and lioness in the woods if you catch my drift."

"_ALICE_, how the _hell_ is that _your_ embarrassing moment?" Rose shouts while glaring at Alice in the rearview mirror.

Pouting, Alice replies, "I thought it could be about any one of us."

Still upset, Rose blurts, "Alice wears cowboy boots whenever she's horny because it drives Jasper crazy."

Alice gasps looking scandalized. After a second, her expression is more that of the cat that ate the canary. This is way too much information. However, it has the desired effect and I am no longer embarrassed. Alice and Rose are locked in a stare down through the rearview mirror. It's as if they're daring each other to say another word. After a minute, they both break out into hysterical laughter.

"Unfortunately, Bella. In this family, it's hard to keep anything a secret for long." Esme says. Alice and Rose are staring at her so she asks. "What?"

Rose raises an eyebrow. "Unless I am wrong. Don't you have something to share?"

"Spill or we'll spill for you." Alice states with a devious smirk.

Esme's eyes flick between the two. With an amused smile, she says. "I have no problem telling an embarrassing detail of my own. Let's see…hmm."

A couple minutes later, Rose says, "We'd be happy to help you out if you want."

Another few seconds pass, when Alice decides she'd had enough. "Esme and Carli…"

"I like to be spanked!" Esme interrupts with a proud grin. Evidently, Alice and Rose are as shocked by this as I am. We all stare at Esme with our mouths hanging open.

Rose is the first to recover. With a loop-sided smile, she shakes her head and says. "It's always the quite ones."

It's then I recognize these women for what they are. Family. If they are being open with me, I should at least try to be open with them. Since they already heard what was said, I tell them the story from my perspective.

"It sounds like you're making excuses. '_I've never seen a guy naked.' _and '_We aren't in that part of our relationship.'' _Rose points out.

Alice throws in her thoughts. "Sex has nothing to do with it. Of course, they get turned-on because…well, you're both nude but really, it's a bonding experience. In a way, it is symbolic. By washing us, they are showing us no detail is too small. That they can easily use their brute strength to beat a guy to a pulp as well as comfort us. It's amazing…no, wonderful…ugh, fantastic! The way he'll reverently caress your skin, randomly place petal soft kisses, worship you from head to toe."

She finishes with a sigh wearing a creepy, dreamy-eyed look. Glancing at Rose and Esme, I see they are wearing the same expression. Giving them a second, I look out the window and notice a familiar mall up ahead.

As Rose parks, Esme gets my attention. Maintaining eye contact, she sincerely says. "You're over thinking it, Bella. Forget about what Emmett wants. The real question is are you simply scared or not ready?"

With that, she steps out of the car to join the girls. Where did my reluctance come from? If I am being honest, the idea of being with Emmett in that way was appealing. Even though it is extremely nerve wrecking to imagine being seen and touched by a guy for the first time, especially a naked guy. As far as being ready, I was. Emmett made me feel beautiful and special and I wasn't ashamed of my body. After more thought, I realized I'd only dismissed his request as ridiculous because it came unexpectedly and I mistook it for a sexual advance. Now, could I get over my anxiety?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The shopping consists of me bring dragged from one store dressing room to another and getting clothes tossed at me, which it fine with me. I've always hated looking through racks and racks of clothes only to find one or two things. The downside is dealing with Alice every time she attempts to get me into something tight or bright. Esme was something else though. She had a flirtatious nature that left me flabbergasted. She would wink and demurely smile at almost every guy we passed.

"Okay, next stop Victoria's Secret." Alice declares when we walk out of the last store.

_Nah uh_! I'll admit I could probably use some new underwear but I highly doubt that's all I'll be leaving with if I go in there with not one but three sexually empowered vampire women. "Actually, I'm good in that department."

"There is no such thing as too much underwear, Bella. Besides, when you decide to take that next step with Emmett, do you truly want him staring at white cotton panties with some shit like hello kitty? No. You want him to see lace or sexy boy shorts. If you insist on cotton, they should at least be leopard print, not cartoon print." Rose says with a look that dares me to argue.

My face is hot, red. Quickly, I scan our surroundings hoping no one overheard. The sad part is she's not far off the mark. At this very moment, I am wearing cotton panties with bumblebees and flowers but I refuse to budge. Trying to sound firm, I say. "Maybe some other time, Rose. It will be a while before Emmett sees anything anyway."

Rose scrutinizes me for a minute. I maintain eye contact and try not to panic. The truth is I am considering taking the step in our relationship but Rose doesn't need to know that. _Why the crap did I lie? I'm not good at it. _She smirks and I know she knows. Lightly, she taps her chin with a small smile and says. "Hmm….." I hold my breath and wait for her to call me out on it. "….well, if you're sure."

Her smile lets me know this isn't over but I'll worry about that later. It seems Alice and Esme don't have a clue as to what has taken place between Rose and I. Casually, Esme suggests. "I say we go look at some shoes."

We all agree and make our way there. An hour later, my patience is wearing thin with Alice. Luckily, the sound of my stomach growling gives me an excuse to get out of there before she brings me another pair of 3-inch heels and I snap.

They stay behind to keep looking while I go to the food court. It was obvious that they were having a great time browsing the shoes and it's not as if they needed to eat but it took a lot of convincing for all three to let me come alone. I am in my own little world as I walk and order my food. It isn't until I am searching for somewhere to sit that I spot them.

Jake, Embry, Jared, Kim, and some girl I don't know. Jake's arm is slung on the back of her chair though so I can only assume this is his imprint. Her hair is dark brown and pulled into a low, side ponytail. She's pretty. They're all laughing and talking. Unconsciously, I take a couple steps forward before stopping myself. What am I doing? As much as I want to go over there, I not sure how I will be received. Apparently, my steps were enough draw Jake's attention. I smile when the corners of his mouth being to turn upwards. Unfortunately, it never forms a full smile. Instead, it abruptly sets into a thin, firm line. His features settle into determination and he turns back to the others continuing as if he hasn't seen me. I look over their table and find the girl looking at me while taking to Jake. He forces a smile and shakes his head causing her to look away. Blinking away the moisture from my eyes, I sit at an empty table by the windows.

When I am nearly done, Rose and Esme join me. As she plops down in the seat across from me, Rose casually asks, "Did we miss anything?"

Briefly, I wonder if she knows. My eyes quickly flick over to Jake's table where the girl is feeding him a fry now before replying. "Nothing much. Where's Alice?"

"She is still at the shoe store. We're going to text her when the guys arrive." Esme informs me.

Rose wrinkles her nose. "God, it smells like dog in here." She glances around the room. When she spots Jake, she rolls her eyes and mutters. "Figures."

"Be nice." Esme states lightly smacking Rose on the arm. She then reaches down and hands me a black bag. "Here you go Bella."

Confused, I slowly take the bag. "Um..thanks?"

Since I don't know what's in the bag, I am not entirely sure I should be thanking her but it seems rude not too. Esme glances at Rose and they exchange a knowing smile. Turning to me, Rose explains. "I know you were lying earlier so we took the liberty of getting a few things for you."

While I was happy that I was spared the trip, it is awkward getting 'sexy' panties from women you consider sisters/mother-in-laws. In that moment, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett show up out of nowhere. Thankfully, I am able to shove the bag under the table.

"Hey baby." Emmett says after laying a kiss on my cheek. "What's with the glow?"

Hearing this, Esme and Rose begin to chuckle as they greet Edward and Jasper. I wonder if Esme ever gets annoyed with Carlisle for working so many hours. Rather than answering Emmett I shrug and bury my face into his side. There may not be any secrets in this family but no way am I discussing this in the food court, or possibly ever. It feels incredible having his arms around me again. I even forget that Jake is sitting a several tables away.

Emmett doesn't question my blush further. When I pull away, I find him frowning at the bags. Did I go overboard? The girls kept insisting he wouldn't mind but I had spent around two thousand. Looking at me, he asks. "Are those yours?" I nod timidly and am unable to decipher his tone. "You know there's no limit on the bankcard, right?"

Relief washes over me. Although I can't understand how he can consider twelve bags filled with clothes on the small side, I reply. "Yeah, I got plenty though. A couple dresses for special occasions and everyday stuff."

"I sent Alice a message so she should be here soon. Did you guys figure out a plan for today?" Rose says.

"We could go to that dance club in Settle. It's been awhile since we've been there." Jasper suggests looking at everyone.

"Dancing sounds good to me." Rose says. One by one everyone agrees. It appears that I am the only one not excited but stay quiet. Besides, it's not as if I'll be forced to dance so why rain on their parade. They start talking about what car to take and other details.

"I'll be right back." I say to Emmett as I pull my hand from his and grab my tray.

"Let me." Emmett state taking the tray from me. As I watching him throw it away, I am stricken by the huge difference between Emmet and my ex-boyfriends. Anyone of them would have asked me to take up their tray as well. When he comes back, he catches the pensive expression on my face and asks. "You okay?"

"Definitely. Thank you." I reply happily. Grinning, his hand tucks my hair my behind my hair.

Our bubble is burst when we hear a muttered. "Fuckin' corpses are everywhere."

Swiftly, Emmett wraps his arms around my waist protectively and pulls me slightly behind him. Growling, he exclaims. "Watch it leg-humper."

Turning in the direction the voice came from, I see Jake and the rest of his friends. They are a few feet from the exit with the girls the closest to the doors. Guess Jake couldn't leave quietly. He is vibrating and his neck is strained from the effort it is taking him not to shift. He's been staring at Emmett this whole time. With a disgusted sneer, he nods his head in my direction but refuses to look at me. "At least, I don't have to _make _someone love me by imprisoning them."

Emmett's posture deflates and his hold on my waist loosens. He looks completely vulnerable. Who does Jake think he is? Okay, I didn't want to go live with the Cullen's originally but they've been cool and didn't _choose _to be vampires. Looking at Jake, I find him wearing a smug expression. _Screw him!_

Without thought, I firmly, declare. "I am _not_ 'imprisoned' or did it escape your _dumbass_ that we're at the mall. Believe it or not, I am happy. I love him and he loves me."

SHIT! I love him? That just came out. I turn to Emmett who appears adorably confused and ecstatic. Did I mean it? It had snuck up on me but yeah, I did. How or when did that happen? Facing Jake, I state. "Goodbye Jake."

Jake takes me in, really takes me in. I have no idea what he's looking for but he seems to find it. He nods and with a sad smile replies. "Bye, corpse."

"Bella?" Emmett says. His expression is serious as he stares deep into my eyes. "Is it true?"

I know what he's talking about but I can't resist teasing him. "Yep, I am happy."

"Not that. Do you really love me?" He clarifies.

Smiling coyly, I say. "Oh. Yep, that too."

Faster than I can register his movement, Emmett picks me up and twirls me in a circle before kissing me passionately.

"You guys are going to be so sorry you left the shoe store when you see the amazing shoes I found." Alice declares when she shows up a little later. Taking in the grinning faces, she asks. "Wait, what did I miss?"

There are chuckles and snickers all around as I tuck my face into Emmett's chest. Rose and Esme fill Alice in on the way back to the house. Apparently, since I rode with them to the mall, I was obligated to ride back as well. Emmett tried to put up a fight but it was useless. The plan was to go home, change, and then going dancing.

* * *

/

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :- D


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

So sorry for the delay folks! I had writers block and work got in my way.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Cold Showers**

**EMPOV**

Hearing Bella say she loved me was…the best fucking feeling in the world. I was on an all-time high. It isn't until I am speeding down the highway after trying to pry her from the clutches of Rose, Esme, and Alice that I realize I still have news to share with her, which causes me to wince. I was counting on talking to her on the ride back to the house but Rose had been extra bitchy and wasn't having it. I guess I'll have to find some other time to tell her but I know I shouldn't keep Bella in the dark for too long. Edward does that shit with Rose all the time to 'protect' her and it's never good. Hmm, maybe Rose's problem is that she hasn't been laid recently.

"_Hey!" _Edward growls. Shrugging, I think '_just saying' _but Jasper curiously asks. "What?"

"Nothing." Edward replies through gritted teeth. Looking at the rearview mirror, I see Jasper smirk; probably realizing I thought something Edward didn't appreciate. Jasper decides to ask something else. "Hey'a, Emmett. When you tellin' Bella about your chat with Carlisle?"

Frowning, I reply. "Not sure man. Today's been such a great day for her…I don't wanna ruin that. I think maybe tomorrow."

He nods solemnly in understanding. After a few minutes, Edward warily asks. "Emmett, did you notice anything about that dog?"

"Nope. He seemed like your typical stinking fleabag to me." I reply shaking my head.

"Alright." He says a little too quickly and turns up the music. Turning down the music, I ask. "Why'd you ask?"

"No reason." Edward answers before turning the music back up. Edward may have the upper hand a lot of the time because he's 'older' and reads minds but I know him well enough to recognize when he's hiding something.

"Spill." I demand turning off the music. Edward stares at me for a moment and then glances at Jasper before looking back at me. Sighing, he asks. "Remember how there was a guy with Bella the first time we ran into her?"

I remember alright. It was the best and worst day of my life. I'd finally found my mate only to have her disappear minutes later. I nod slowly as I wonder where this is going.

So that it sinks in, Edward slowly points out. "The thing is…the dog at the mall and the guy at the theatre….they're the same guy."

Thinking back to that day, I realize he's right and then I replay the scene at the mall in my head. So that was Bella's brother, huh? He looks like he takes steroids or something, and like he'd be one huge pain in the ass. Wasn't Bella talking about going to visit him? Guess today was sort of a reunion for them. Wait, what kind of screwed up reunion was that? The strangest part is Bella didn't seem too surprised. It dawns on me that Bella wasn't being completely honest when she told me how her call to Ja...Jack went and my mood turns sour. When we get home, I head straight for the basement to figure out how to confront Bella. So much for not ruining today.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It isn't long before I hear Rose's screeching tires as she maneuvers the driveway and I have to fight the urge to make sure Bella is okay. Minutes later, Bella bounces down the stairs laughing. I am so distracted I didn't hear what was said upstairs to cause her to laugh but the sound lightens my mood a bit. Seeing her carefree puts a smile to my face. When she notices me, she pauses. A wonderful blush covers her cheeks. She gives me a shy smile and asks. "Do you want to play cards or something?"

Briefly, I consider putting this off but figure there's no time like the present. Trying to sound relaxed, I say. "Actually, I was thinking we could talk."

"Oh, is something wrong?" She replies and watches me closely as she takes a seat. She pulls her knees up and hugs them as if to brace herself. It's something I've noticed her doing whenever she needs a hug and hate that she still doesn't feel comfortable enough to reach out to me. I want to pull her into my lap to reassure her but know if I do I won't be able to see her face clearly as we talk so I sit close and reach out for her hand, which I rub with my thumb to try and give at least a little comfort to her. I can tell she's apprehensive but her eyes reflect trust. Lightly, I mention. "That was Jack wasn't it?"

Bella looks surprised for a second, then bites her lip and looks down. She nods and looks at me with a nervous expression. Quietly, she says. "His name's Jake, not Jack."

_Seriously? _I don't care what that bastard's name is right now. I wait for her to say more, yet she doesn't. Sometimes it feels like my relationship with Bella takes two steps forward and one step back, and it gets exhausting. When I speak, hurt and annoyance lace my tone. "I don't understand Bella. You told me he was a joker and looked out for you but the way he talked to us, _to you…_I wanted to bash his face in. Is _Jake _bipolar or something? Weren't you going to go visit him? Because the 'goodbye' sounded like _good-bye_, not I'll see you later sis."

The tears building up in her eyes break my heart as I give her a chance to respond. A couple of tears spill over but we continue to sit in silence. My hand twitches with the need to wipe away her tears. I am here for her but she needs to let me. Pleading with my eyes and voice, I say. "_Talk _to me Bella."

She breaks eye contact and looks down. A couple seconds pass before she looks back up and I am utterly thrown by the fierce look on her face. "I called _okay? _At first there wasn't a problem but then Sam said something to Jake and I don't know…Jake turned into Mr. Hyde. He said that being with a vampire made me a liability and I am not worth the risk. Well, not in so many words but I got the message. It's as if all those years of handing him one tool after another in the garage as he worked on his dream car meant nothing. Apparently, he can't have anything to do me. _Happy?"_

Even though her voice is dripping with venom, it's not me she's mad at. I am livid hearing this but calmly, I reply. "No babe, I am not happy."

There is no denying Jake is a jackass but if that's how he really feels about Bella being my mate, then it's probably for the best that she found out sooner rather than later. However, it doesn't ease the guilt I feel for being the reason she saw his true colors.

"Come here." I say as I tug on her hand and open my other arm. She doesn't hesitate one bit as she leaps and warps her arms around my neck. Settling into my lap, she rests her head on my shoulder and she presses a kiss onto my throat. Sighing, Bella states. "It feels good to get that off my chest."

Chuckling nervously, I say. "Anytime. Just…" While the fact that she lied was disheartening, we'd only known each other for a few days at that point and I like to think that if it had happened more recently, she wouldn't have lied but want some reassurance. "no more lies?"

"No lies." She replies adamantly. Pulling back, I stare deeply into her eyes and declare. "I love you so much Bella."

She smiles incredibly wide with a glint to her eyes. Perplexed, I ask. "What's that look for?"

"It's the first time you've said it." She replies but I am not sure what's she's talking about. "What do you mean?"

Bella seems to get shy because she buries her head in my chest. I love when she does this. She been doing it more and more lately when the family says something to embarrass her. It feels amazing every time she turns to me for comfort and/or protection in this way. I enjoy it as I listen to her answer. "I knew, _know _you love me but it's the first time you've told me."

"_No, _I sai…" I begin defending myself right away before I abruptly stop. _Fuck. _She is right. Back at the mall, I had spun her around and held her head gently between my hands as I peppered her with kisses but that was it. I recall chanting '_I love you' _over and over with each kiss but now I realize it'd only been in my head.

Turning my head, I kiss her forehead "I love you", her nose "I love you", her right cheek "I love you", and keep going with each kiss a little quicker until she is giggling. It's the sweetest sound. I am worried that I went too far when I hear her trying to catch her breath but when I look at her, she has a cheesy smile and is wonderfully flushed.

After her breathing returns to normal, she says. "I love you too."

I swear I'll never get tired of hearing that. We're now wearing matching grins. I move in to and begin what turns out to be the best make-out session so far because when Rose knocks on the door to get Bella so the girls can get ready together an hour later, my hand is has made it under her shirt and is kneading her soft breast over her bra. Bella even pouted when I let her know Rose was at the door. I am having a hard time getting it out of my head as I hunt and have to take a freezing so I won't be uncomfortable the rest of the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We wind up having to drive to Seattle for a vampire friendly club but it takes us half the time to get there. Frankly, I am on edge at the thought of Bella being around vampires I don't know and have been rubbing my scent on her the entire ride. The only thing keeping me calm is Jasper's influence and knowing the family would help me out if anything happened. Once we arrive at Iris, we start walking straight to the vampire bouncer checking IDs. The music blasting in the club causes the tiniest vibration under my feet. It's your typical club- lots of bass, booty grinding music. Slowing her stride, Bella says. "Um, guys. I don't think I can get in. I am only 20 remember?"

Giving her a sly smile, I tell her. "You're a vampire's mate, you don't need to be 21."

She looks around taking in all the half-dressed girls and pimped out guys in line before slowly nodding. She mutters, "Alright."

We begin walking again and the moment she tucks herself into my side, I recognize that she's distressed. I guess going from hang outs with werewolves in the woods to chilling with vampires in loud, dark clubs can be a shock to the system. As we approach the bouncer, Bella begins to shake. For a split second, I panic before pulling it together. Tightening my hold on her waist, I slow down and let the others go ahead so that they block the bouncer from Bella's view. Thankfully, the shaking decreases and it becomes my mission for her to have one of the greatest nights of her life. When we are a couple steps from the bouncer, I distract her further. Bending down, I whisper in her ear. "You should start thinking about what you want to drink. You can have anything. A martini, long island ice tea, white Russian, pina colada, rum and coke, or…screaming orgasm."

With a gasp, her head whips toward me. I had saved that last one for when we reached the table. Laughing, I pull out her chair. She mumbles what sounds like 'not nice' and 'jerk' as she sits down. The others heard but are respectively holding in their laughter. I move my chair so that when I sit my thigh is touching Bella's and place my hand on her knee. Now that we are sitting down she seems alright. Her eyes dart back and forth hungrily taking in the club. We're at a table sectioned off by decorative partitions with a good view of the dance floor. It doesn't take long for the waitress to come take our drink order. We order the only vegetarian blood they serve here.

"And, what'll you have miss?" The waitress asks Bella.

She glances at me then back at the waitress. Confidently, she says. "I'll have a screaming orgasm, please."

The waitress smirks as she writes down Bella's order and replies. "Got it."

"Go Bella." Alice encourages with a giggle and not wasting anytime shouts. "This is my song. Let's go, Jas!"

Jasper is dragged out onto the dance floor by Alice. Rose gets up pulling Edward from his seat before turning to Bella and I. "You guys coming?"

"Nah, we're going to wait for the drinks. We'll be out there later." I answer Rose. I feel Bella's thigh loosen its tension from under my hand.

Rose gives me a smile. "Don't take too long or I'll come get you two myself."

Shaking my head at her empty threat, I turn my attention to Bella. I have to talk into her ear so we can talk without having to scream over the music. "How you doing?"

"A little nervous. There are more vampires than I thought." Turning her head so that her mouth is beside my ear, she replies as her eyes survey the large room. Smiling shyly, she adds. "The music is… interesting. I've never been to a nightclub. Um, I can't really dance."

The way her breath sweeps across my ear creates one hell of a sensation and I conveniently point out that I would have no problem hearing her even if she didn't talk into my ear. Before I can reply, the waitress arrives with our drinks. When she leaves, Bella gestures to my drink and asks. "What's in there?"

"Panther." I answer with a shrug.

She nods. The corner of her mouth twitches as she comments. "Sounds good."

I chuckle and tease. "Want to try a sip?"

"Maybe another time. Thanks for asking though." She replies seriously, sounding completely sincere. I can't help laughing out loud, which finally cracks her façade and she smiles widely. As I continue to laugh, Bella picks up her drink and takes a small taste. Without warning, she starts gulping it down.

"Whoa, Bella." I exclaim, pulling the glass from her hand only to find it half empty. Both amused and concerned, I ask. "Have you ever had hard alcohol before?"

Shrugging, she replies. "I had a couple of beers once at a bonfires. They were nasty. Why?"

"Because alcohol packs a bigger punch. I want you to have a good time but take it easy okay? Or, you'll be hurting in the morning." I explain.

"Sure, sure." She says while taking the glass back and swallowing a huge gulp before setting it back on the table. I can't decide which I want more, to see my beautiful mate drunk or to spare her a hangover.

We watch the couples dance for a while and Bella orders another drink. This time a martini because '_the screaming orgasm was good but I need to try a few others before I settle on one_'. Women. She's only a few sips into her new drink and I can tell the alcohol is already having an effect on her. With her head on my shoulder, she says. "I really wish Esme had come. I hate that she stayed home all by herself."

Esme had bowed out tonight despite Bella practically begging her to come with us. What she didn't realize was that Esme would be paging Carlisle the minute we left and she wouldn't be alone for long. Without going into detail, I fill her in so she doesn't feel bad. "I am sure if Esme gets lonely she'll call Carlisle. They like to take advantage when the house is empty."

I feel her nod her head against my shoulder. "I hope so. Maybe she'll get spanked."

Oh yeah. She's definitely a lightweight. Chortling, I ask. "Why would you say that Bella?"

"Because the house will be empty so no one will hear." She replies with an undertone of 'duh'. I am not quite following but I drop the issue since I can see the rest of the group come back to the table.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Alice asks as soon as she reaches the table and sits down causing Bella to sit up.

"In a little bit." Bella answers surprising me. "I want to order another drink first."

"You should try the lemon drop. I hear they taste like lemonade." Edward suggests.

"Mm, lemonade." Bella practically moans.

"Are you sure you want another drink?" I ask softly. Without pause, she replies. "Yep."

It's not long before Alice hears another song she has to dance to and leaves with Jasper again. As Bella keeps scanning the crowd for our waitress, I talk to Edward. "When are we leaving for the Vampire's Society Function next month?"

"Carlisle wants to arrive a day or two early since he and Esme are hosting this year." He says. Rose's eyes flick to Bella before scrunching her nose and whispering. "You should say something to Bella to prepare her for all your North American skanks being there."

I nod solemnly. Unfortunately, some of my previous relationships didn't end on the best terms. In fact, there may be a couple woman that are under the impression there is still something going on between us because even if I haven't talked to them in decades that isn't uncommon for vampires since time isn't an issue for us.

"HEY, HEY YOU! YEAH, YOU! I WANT A…Rose what was that drink called?" Obviously, Bella has spotted our waitress who is 10 feet away but that doesn't seem to detour her and it's good to know she goes after what she wants. When Rose tells her the drink's name, she continues yelling across the room to the waitress. "A LEMON DROP. DID YOU GET THAT? LE-MON DROP!"

We're all either laughing or chuckling at her drunk antics by the end. With her eyebrows furrowed, she looks at all of us and asks. "Do you think she got that?"

Snickering, Rose replies. "Bella, I think China heard you."

Guess drunk Bella has attention issues because not two seconds later, she is bouncing in her seating. "This song is rocking."

Since she gave me the opening, I ask. "Wanna go dance?"

"What about my drink?" She asks with a pout. Tucking the piece of her hair that had fallen in front of her nose from all her bouncing behind her ear, I answer. "Rose will take care of it. Won't ya Rose?"

Rose stops sucking Edward's face off long enough to wink at us. "Of course."

Enthusiastically, Bella hops of her seat and tries pulling me through the bodies on the dance floor. She leads us into the middle then turns and looks at me uncertainly. Up until now, I've been grinning indulgently at her behavior. Seeing her self-consciousness fidgeting, my expression softens. I pull her arms up to my neck and rest my hands on her waist, then slowly begin to sway us to the music.

After a few minutes, she gains confidence and her hands travel down my chest as she sways her hips. She makes eye contact and gives me a mischievous smile just as she starts to turn. My hands now lay on her stomach while she presses her back into my chest. For a moment, all I can do is feel. Feel her body against mine, swaying and pressing. Then, I remember we are on a dance floor and I look up to see others looking at what is mine.

Grabbing her hips, I turn her so that her breast are pressed firmly against my chest and wraps my arms protective around her. To anyone else it looks like an embrace but I am trying to hide as much of her as possible from the lust filled eyes of others. Immediately, I want to remove her from the prying eyes but hold off until the end of the song, then ask. "Why don't we go see if you lemon drop is at the table now?"

Bella licks her lips at the mention of the drink. Between that and the dancing I have to pause to readjust myself before we make our way back to the table. Sure enough her drink is there. It's in a shot glass and she seems to know this because she throws it back right away. Luckily, she doesn't mention dancing again.

We sit and chat about the music. After Bella yawns for the third time, I let the others know we're leaving. She tries to say she is fine but I ignore her. No need for us to stay since we brought two cars.

The drive back is quiet with only the sounds of the wind and tires on the asphalt. Once the car is parked, I jog over to Bella's side, pick her up, and begin to carry her inside. Huffing, she protests. "You don't have to carry me Emmett. I am not disabled, just a little sleepy."

"Shhhh." I reply then kiss her temple. She gives in and snuggles into me as I continue into the house and down the stairs. Setting her down on the edge of the bed, I say. "I'll be right back. I am going to grab your bags from Rose's car real quick."

A few minutes later, I have all of Bella's shopping bags in hand as I walk into the bedroom again to find Bella wearing nothing but a t-shirt and panties dancing to music coming from her iPod alarm clock station with her eyes closed. Pausing at the door, I alert her to my presence. "Bella?"

"Come dance with me." She says continuing to dance. I expected her shyness to return when I let her know I had returned but am pleasantly shocked by this turn in events. Setting the bags by the closest, I walk up behind her and place my hands on her stomach. She leans her head back resting it on my chest. I follow her lead as she sways. My hands begin to trail upwards and I hear her moan. When I reach her breast, I realize she's not wearing a bra and groan. My thumb sweeps the bottom edge of her breast gently for several minutes before I ask. "Why don't we move to the bed babe?"

Silence. "Bella, did you hear me?"

Looking down, I take in her limp body. I'd been so wrapped in her soft, smooth skin under my hand that I didn't notice she had stopped swaying and fallen asleep. Sighing, I cradle her to me, get her to the bed, and tuck her in. After turning off the music, I go have my second cold shower of the day.

* * *

/

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning! ****Warning**! **Warning**! - There is lemon content in this chapter. This is your only warning so **DO NOT READ** if sexual content bothers you.

I've been ridiculously busy and am sorry for the delay. I'll do my best to get post an update in no more than a week. Enjoy!

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapter 18: The Next Step**

**BPOV**

"How are you feeling?" Emmett asks for probably the dozenth time today as he sweeps my hair back.

"Better." I reply quietly. This morning had been horrible. I'd woken up with a throbbing headache and dry mouth. You'd think I had told Emmett I was dying the way he rushed to get me a glass of water and aspirin. I gratefully accepted them, shuffled into the family room in my pajamas, and settled onto the couch. Emmett refused to leave me on the couch alone to recover even though I told him I'd most likely fall back asleep.

So now, I am lying with my head on his thigh while we watch reruns of Scrubs. Well, he is watching. I've been obsessing about last night. I can't believe half of what I said and did. Guess I should be relieved I didn't black out. Still, it's strange to consider I might have lost my virginity. Obviously, Emmett is "the one". I am going to spend eternity with him for god's sakes! But, for some reason, the thought of taking our relationship to the next step is terrifying. Then again, new experiences have always caused me to over analyze and hesitate. _What would Emmett expect from me?_ _Should I shave, wax, or trim down there? Will I measure up to other women he has been with? What if I am abnormal down there and he noticed when he touched me? _It hurts the first time, right? _What if it hurt so bad I couldn't handle it?_

After a nap and a few episodes, the only conclusion I come to is that it doesn't matter because I _want_ to take the next step with Emmett. I'm just going to have to ignore my insecurities. Emmett's laughter brings me back to the present, which causes me to smile. I love his boisterous laugh. Sometime later, I recognize I feel oily and icky from not showering this morning and an idea pops into my head. Why not take Emmett up on his offer to 'bathe' me? Of course, first I have to work up the courage to actually ask Emmett.

By mid afternoon, I swallow my nerves and go for it. Sitting up, I declare. "I am going to take a shower."

"Alright." Emmett says with a nod before I get another word out. Getting up, he adds. "I'll see you upstairs in a bit then."

My window of opportunity begins to close as Emmett turns off the TV and begins walking toward the stairs. When he reaches them, I panic and blurt out. "Wouldyouhelpmewashmyback?"

Faster than humanly possible, Emmett faces me. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he asks. "What was that?"

Based on his expression, I am fairly sure he heard me. There is a mixture of uncertainty and hope in his eyes. Unfortunately, I have to repeat it. Sighing, I say. "I asked if you'd like to…uh, wash my back?"

"_In_ the shower? Together?" He asks staring at me intently. This has to be karma for last time. _No, Emmett. How about in the library with a wench? Where else? _I can only imagine how red my face must be at this point. However, it's my fault he's questioning the sincerity of my request. Knowing it's my fault doesn't reduce the urge to bolt for the bathroom though.

My eyes break from his as I use my last ounce of courage to quickly and anxiously explain. "Uh, last time when you asked, I didn't get it… but now I get it's one of your vampire things. Back then, I thought…well, I am not sure what I thought but I freaked out for a few reasons. Mostly…um, being naked in front of you and never having seen a guy naked. There was also the fact that our relationship feels like it moves at lightning speed, but I am ready. To move forward. Not for sex. Well, maybe sex but not today. _Uggghh…_you know what I mean." Taking a huge breathe, I make eye contact for the first time during my rant and gesture in the direction of the bathroom. "I am sorry I didn't take your offer seriously that day. If you want to join me, I'll be in there."

The second I finish I rush off into the bathroom after grabbing a pair of fresh clothes. As I turn on the shower and adjust the temperature, I wonder if Emmett understood my jumbled speech. Why couldn't he have simply said 'I'd love to wash your back' or 'Sure'?

It isn't until I step back from the shower to undress that I acknowledge Emmett hasn't come into the bathroom. With a sigh, I shed my shirt and pants and reach to unclasp my bra as relief and rejection battle for dominance. It'll be weeks before I have the guts to try anything again. Although, I suppose the ball is in his court since I've ma…suddenly, Emmett's hand rests on mine where they meet behind my back causing me to freeze.

Craning my neck to the left, I confirm he is standing a foot behind me with warm if not nervous expression. Our eyes locked, he slightly inclines his head toward my bra and asks, "May I?"

The only response I am capable of is slowing nodding while I drop my hands to my sides but keep looking into his eyes. His undoes the clasp and gently nudges the straps off my shoulders making my bra fall to the floor. Giving me a soft smile, he walks to stand in front of me. I feel his hands land on my hips where my panties lay and register when he starts to dip and pull but all I see are golden orbs filled with admiration, respect, passion, and so much more.

When Emmett stands back up, he proceeds to remove his clothes in the same manner and then guides me into the shower. I notice his arms moving and feel his hands tenderly ghost over me as he lathers my entire body but all I continue to _see _are golden orbs.

With each passing minute, I become increasingly comfortable until I catch myself plotting how best to steal a peek of Emmett's manhood without getting caught. Ever since, we stepped into the shower I've been very aware of its presence and it's like not looking at a car wreck. Several scenarios bounce around in my head in the time I am being lovingly scrubbed and rinsed.

"Come on. No bath is complete until you're in a fluffy towel." Emmett announces. Deciding on simple, I ask. "Could you close your eyes for a bit?"

His eyes flicker with confusion, inquisitiveness, and bewilderment but the trust in them is constant. A grin spreads across his face right before he actually closes them. "Say when."

To check if they are really closed, I touch my thumbs to my temples, spread my hands, wiggle my fingers, and make a silly face. He doesn't laugh and I establish it is safe to let my gaze fall below his waist, which results in my cheeks quickly heating up and leaving me extremely flustered. I immediately attempt to gather myself by breathing deeply since Emmett is waiting.

"When." I say jokingly. Emmett chuckles then pulls me out of the shower and bundles me in one of his huge towels. It's charming that he doesn't mind being naked while I am fully covered.

Rubbing his hands over my arms, he says. "You go ahead and get dressed. I am gonna hop back in for a few minutes." Then, he kisses my nose.

Once the shower door closes, I pick up my clothes and head to the bedroom. I tell myself I am giving Emmett privacy but the truth is I need some space. I figure if I process some of what occurred before he's done I'll be more relaxed, less awkward. Overall, the intimacy was incredible but...is Emmett's size normal? With no experience, I have no frame of reference but surely, his erect member is above average, right? Would the first time hurt more due to it?

Pushing those thoughts aside, I go grab something to eat.

"HEY BELLA!" Alice screams when I open the basement door.

I am about to yell back when I remember it isn't necessary and blush. _Crap. _In my normal tone, I reply. "Hi."

"What cha' doing?" I ask when I enter the living room after microwaving a burrito. Alice has put in an effort lately and I am trying to be friendly.

She holds up some yarn. "Knitting. It helps with my focus and patience."

"That's good." I say awkwardly causing Alice to giggle. Realizing how that sounded, I try to clarify. "I meant it's good for you. To have a hobby you enjoy and helps with..._uhh…_I didn't mean…"

"_Bella, _it's okay. It's no secret I am…well, let's face it I can be like a tornado most of the time." She states with a laugh.

Glad I didn't appear to offend her. Her hands are moving too fast for me to get a good look so I ask. "What are you making?"

"A sweater but I also do blankets and other stuff. They get boxed up for Esme to take to shelters and charities." She informs me.

This new information gives me a different perspective of Alice. It doesn't change that she can be overbearing but it is nice to know she does something for others.

"Good evening ladies." Carlisle greets. I face him to be polite. He's the one member of the family who I rarely see and still makes me nervous.

"Hello." I say as Alice replies. "Hi, Carlisle."

"Have either of you seen my gorgeous wife?" he asks.

I shake my head as Alice responds with a smirk. "She said something about getting ready for a hot date tonight and going out to get something red."

Carlisle appears embarrassed for a moment before clearing his throat. "Thank you, Alice." Turning to me, he says. "Bella, I'd like to reassure you I am rigorously searching for a way to overturn the rejection of your application. I've managed to contact an old friend who has connections inside and should hear something soon. Do you have any questions for me in the meantime?"

I slowly shake my head feeling like a deer in headlights. Rejected application? What application? The only application I fi…no, no, _nooo_.

"Well, my door is open anytime if you think of something. If you'll excuse me, I've got some dressing up to do. I wouldn't want to embarrass my radiant date when she's on my arm tonight." He chuckles as he walks away.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After telling Alice I'd see her later, I go downstairs to share the news with Emmett. It sucked. Why would they reject it? They'd be lucky to have me join their ranks. I find Emmett pacing in the family room.

"Emmett, we have to talk." I state.

"I know." He replies.

Oh, that makes sense. "So you heard Carlisle?"

"I already knew Bella. He told me yesterday while you were with Rose and Alice." He says shyly as if he's five and has been caught in the cookie jar.

"I don't understand. I got the impression it was a sure thing." I say perplexed by this whole situation. Inhaling deeply, I ask. "Do you think Carlisle will be able to fix it?"

Emmett's eyebrows farrow. "That's it."

"Huh?" I eloquently reply.

He walks over to me. "Aren't you mad?"

"No. I wish I'd found out sooner but you're know for what, a day? Not to mention, last night was crazy and this morning…well, ya know." I end shyly. Then, worryingly ask. "There is a chance, isn't there?"

In a flash, Emmett's lips are on mine. Our mouths move softly against each other. With a dimpled smile, he pulls away and whispers. "I love you."

"I love you too." I declare and wonder what is going on. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Everything is perfect." He insists as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. "And, don't worry. Carlisle is brilliant and has a lot of friends."

"That's easier said than done." I state from my spot against his chest. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"I was thinking we could go to my favorite cliff and watch the sunset." He offers. "We have to leave in the next few minutes though or we won't make it."

"Get moving then." I exclaim playfully and without thinking, I slap his butt. I am a bit mortified as I walk into the bedroom to grab my jacket until I hear him yell from the other room. "Be careful Bella. I sort of liked that."

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's breath taking." I say as I gaze at the sunset. Normally, sitting on an edge of a cliff this high up would scare the shit out of me but Emmett is sitting right behind me with one leg on either side.

We sit there simply enjoying the sunset and then the stars. It's pretty late when we get back. Edward and Jasper are in the backyard when we arrive.

"Hey guys. You going out?" I ask.

"Yep." Jasper answers and doesn't offer anymore. "You wanna come along Emmett? We are hoping to come across a _moose?_"

I catch the emphasis on "moose" but don't say anything. Looking to Emmett, I spot the spark of recognition in his eyes before he smiles. He pauses and glances at me. Realizing why he's hesitating, I jump in. "Emmett you don't have to stay because of me. I am going straight to sleep anyway."

"Perfect." He whispers before leaning in for a small kiss. "I'll be back by the time you wake up."

Chuckling, I reply. "It's a deal."

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After another kiss, the guys run off. I fix a bowl of cereal and go watch TV in the living room.

"Bella, sweetie. You're up?" Esme asks when she walks through the door.

"I am not really tired yet. I woke up late today." I explain. "You look amazing Esme. How was your date?"

"Thank you, and fabulous as always dear." She replies taking a seat near me.

Nodding, I ask the questions that been on my mind lately. "Esme, how do you deal with Carlisle working all the time? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just don't see how you do it."

With a kind smile, she states. "We're vampires dear. We have all the time in the world. Besides, just because you don't _see _us together doesn't mean we aren't."

She finishes with a wink making me laugh. Then, I think over what she said and begin to cry silently because I might not get my forever with Emmett.

Esme gasps and appears horrified. She hugs me and her cold skin provides some comfort. She asks. "Bella, what's wrong?"

Sniffling, I explain. "The application for me to be a vampire got turned down."

"_Oh,_ sweetheart. It'll work out. Everything happens for a reason." She soothes.

Her words offer me hope even though I know she is mostly trying to alleviate my worries. "I used to think that Esme but what if I hadn't gone with Jake to the theater that day? I lived on a reservation with _shapeshifters. _It was pure luck I met Emmett. Now this happens?"

"You can't think of it that way, Bella. You were and _are _destined to be with Emmett. These are frankly speed bumps." She pats my back gently before releasing me. "Feel better?"

"Mm-hm. Thanks." I say sincerely. Smiling self-consciously, I add. "I get kind of sensitive around my time of the month."

"It's fine. We all need to let it out sometimes. Remember, I am around anytime you need to talk." She says and gives me another hug. "Have a nice night dear. Dr. Cullen is awaiting a nurse, Ms. Cullen, so I should be on my way."

"I am so sorry, Esme. I didn't…" but she interrupts my apology. "Hush now. You needed a friend. Furthermore, I'll have you know that waiting is great foreplay."

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Esme leaves, I get ready for bed and lay down. It doesn't take me long to discover that I can't sleep without Emmett. I toss and turn but it's no use. Finally, I just lay there with my eyes closed snuggling Emmett's pillow.

Filling the bed dip, I open my eyes and don't waste anytime wrapping my arms around his neck. "Emmett!"

He kisses my forehead and we lie down facing each other as he inquires. "Shouldn't you be sleeping babe?"

"I tried but I felt…hot and anxious." It comes out whiny even to my ears.

Emmett shoots me a cocky grin. "Hmmm. I think I can do something to help."

He moves forward purposefully. When his lips meet mine, he begins to slowly coax my mouth open by nibbling on my lips. Our kissing escalates and we begin to roll. Emmett hovering over me more and more. His hand slides under my shirt fondling my stomach and waist. As if it has a mind of its own, his hand ascends, caressing my skin on its way to my breasts. He massages them and rubs my nipples with precision.

Pulling away from our kissing, he meets my eyes as he bends down and wraps his mouth around my breast. When he tongue drags across my nipple, my eyes shut and my head presses into the pillow at the sensation it creates in the pit of my stomach. His hand travels down my side while his mouth takes over my breasts.

As his hand reaches my pajama bottoms, he lifts his head. He dips a finger under the waistband questioningly gazing into my eyes. I apprehensively bite my lip and give a firm nod. In a flash his eyes turn pitch black but I only get a glimpse since his lips connect with mine as he tugs on my drawstrings and his hand cups my sex causing me to cry. "Emmett."

He alternates between sucking and kissing along my neck, collarbone, and breasts while his hand expertly caresses and teases my lips and clit with circling then stroking.

"Em." I moan once again when another series of touches sends an intense tingle up my spine causing me to stiffen and back to arch. The sensations are remarkably more intense than any time I've touched myself. I am immersed in the pleasure and the first syllable of his name seems to be all I am capable uttering in this moment.

"Em, Em, Em." I breathily chant when I feel seconds away from falling over the edge. Emmett responds with a quiet 'Mmm' from where he is sucking on my skin below my ear. In seconds, my fingers and heels dig into the sheets and my body arches off the bed as sparks explode from deep within my abdomen to my fingertips and toes with a cry. "_Em…..uuaaghhh."_

When my back comes back down, I am limp and panting. Pulling the cover over my torso, Emmett tucks me in. "Sweet dreams, Bella."

Shocked, I turn and ask. "What about you?"

"Some other time, it's late." He states. I don't argue because he's right and it's getting hard to keep my eyes open. Besides, I'll make it up to him.

I close my eyes and cuddle into Emmett; then, I remember one thing. "Thanks by the way."

"It was really my pleasure Bella. I can't begin to describe the way it felt to finally hear and feel you, _my mate, _come apart under me." He emotionally states.

"I meant thanks for not staring at my breasts or anything else when we showered, but uh…thanks for a minute ago too." I clarify shyly.

His chest shakes with silent laughter. Tightening his hold on me, he says. "I am not going to lie, I have excellent peripheral vision."

"How excellent?" I ask curious and concerned.

I feel him take a deep breath. Cautiously, he paints a picture. "My head can be directly facing you while I am behind the wheel and I'll still drive within the lines no matter the length of time I face you."

It takes me a minute to fully grasp what that means. When I do, I gasp followed by. "Fuck."

Emmett's laughter rings through the room after my curse. Even in my chagrined state, I can't contain the smile that forms from hearing his infectious joy.

"I love you." I sigh against his vibrating chest. He presses a kiss on my head and I fall blissfully asleep.

.

* * *

/

I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone reviewing! It means a lot to know you're enjoying the story.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

I am really very sorry for not updating sooner!

Here's what I have learned:

1) I can make no promises about updates. I am really trying but it's obvious I can't update as much as I'd like.

2) Graphic lemons are not my thing. Instead, I will do a subtle, sultry scenes when the story calls for them.

3) As much as I want every chapter to have some major event, there will be chapters like this one that are purely fluff.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Family Fun**

**EMPOV**

**(One week later)**

Unfortunately, the next day after my shower with Bella, she got her monthly…uh, visit. We spent that time either in the basement or taking walks because I growled whenever anyone got within a few feet of her. Of course, Edward had a theory, as he usually does. He claimed that female humans were particularly variable during their periods to predators and that my inner beast recognized this.

To say Bella had caught me by surprise that morning would be an understatement. It took me a moment to understand what she was saying and a little longer to trust that she was serious. By the time I walked into the bathroom, she was already taking off her bra and I knew it was real. Bella had a tendency to shy away or put up an unaffected demeanor but that day, her eyes were an open book and I couldn't look away. Still, I saw every smooth, pale curve of hers with my enhanced vision. I truly had no clue why she wanted me to close my eye but then I opened my eyes to her crimson cheeks and I had a fairly good idea.

Needless to say, we haven't been intimate since then. I didn't want to push the issue after she said '_It's gross Emmett._' It's not as if _I'd _be bothered by the blood. The week did give me time to think though. Was it _really _possible to have sex with Bella? For the most part, I assumed we'd do everything but have sex until she was turned. I've never heard of a vampire having sex with a human. What kind of risk would we be taking by attempting this while she was human? While human, I had been stronger and bigger than average and according to Carlisle those traits had carried over when I was turned. _Damnit!_ If I had turned Bella right away like most vampires, this wouldn't be…no, my mate deserved better than that.

Bella begins to stir and my mind immediately clears of all worries and uncertainties. Last night was the second day I haven't smelled any new blood and long to kick off where we left off. I start peppering her face and neck with kisses.

"Emmett, stop." She protests weakly. I stop and brush her hair out of her face. Those big, beautiful brown eyes peering up at me in amusement.

Standing, I say. "Time to get up, babe. The others will be back soon and then we're leaving."

Bella squeaks when I pull back the comforter and pick her up in one swift movement without much thought. We're going swimming later but I know Bella can't start her day without her shower and carry her over my shoulder. Instead of undressing her, I undress myself and hop in the shower. I want this shower to be different and for her to take the lead. I wait with bated breath for her to join me. Luckily, she does. After I lather my hands, I hand her the soap and begin washing myself. I make a couple bubbles using my hands, which causes her to giggle. I chuckle when she tries to make some of her own without much success. This shower is every bit as intimate as the first but light and carefree.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I watch Bella bounce up the stairs wearing overalls over a bathing suit and sunglasses with a towel and beach bag over her shoulder. "Ready!"

"Finally!" Alice exclaims as she leaps off Jasper's lap. Bella and I hop on the ATV I picked up a couple days ago as the others take off in a run.

After our week of virtual isolation, Bella was going stir crazy. Personally, it was my idea of paradise but as a vampire, it's hard to get restless. Since Bella needs to get out of the house and the rest of the family is leaving for the Vampire's Society Function tomorrow, we decided to spend the day with them and take a trip to a nearby waterfall. They are leaving a week earlier than planned for a couple reasons but I know one of them is to give Bella and I time alone so I can prepare her for what to expect at the gathering.

As the ATV jumps into the air, Bella tightens her grip on me. I remove a hand from steering and lightly rub her hand lying on my stomach. "Hang on, Bella. We're almost there."

"Okay." She whispers. I can feel her cheek on my back. I got the ATV as an alternative to the piggy back rides because she said they were making her feel like a child sometimes. However, she hates the bumpiness of the ATV.

Once I park, we jump into action. I grab Bella's bag while she goes and lays down her towel next to the girls. Esme and Carlisle seem to have disappeared and Edward and Jasper are already in the water. After a quick kiss, I set the bag down beside her and join the guys with a cannonball into the water. When I come back up, I glance at Bella to make sure she's alright. Logically, I know nothing has happened in the minute that has passed but the impulse to check is impossible to resist. The guys tell me it's natural and confess they still check on Rose and Alice as much now as when they first met them. The guys and I horse around for a while and then decide to jump from the top of the waterfall, which is four stories high.

"Oh, I wanna go." I hear Rose say as I scale the cliff. Jasper leaps, then Edward and Rose, and finally me. I get a glimpse of Bella's odd expression just before I break the water on my way down. I resurface a few feet away from the waterfall and find Bella is swimming towards me.

"Does it feel weird jumping and knowing you're not going to get hurt?" She asks as she wraps her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. She hasn't been this affectionate in days. It's a welcomes change and I soak it in.

I wrap an arm around her and shrug. "It's not the same but we get a small thrill."

"Will you take me up there?" She asks looking up at the cliff. _Hell no! _but then, I remember how she always encourages me to go faster when I give her piggy back rides. It's hard to appreciate her adventurous side is one of the many things that makes her the perfect mate for me when it puts her in danger. She must see my hesitation when she looks at me. "I dove off cliffs in La Push."

Instinctively, my arm tightens its hold on her at the mental image those words create. Seriously?! At this point, I figure ignorance is bliss and don't bother asking for details. I end up in a tailspin calculating all the things that can go wrong when I hear Edward say. "Jump with her, Emmett."

"Mind your own business." I reply through gritted teeth glaring at him. Loud enough for Bella to hear, he explains. "You can jump out far enough so she doesn't hit the jagged rocks and your body can break the water for her."

With a sigh, I face Bella who is smiling brightly and looking at me expectantly. I guess she likes Edward's idea. "One jump."

"Deal!" She exclaims.

I feel a sort of like King Kong as I climb the cliff with Bella holding on to my front. There was _no way_ she was hanging onto my back. I am insanely anxious as it is. At the top, safely away from the edge, I release Bella and take her hand. She is vibrating with giddiness and nerves as she gazes over the cliff.

"Bella." She gives me her full attention seeming to recognize how tough this is for me. I know it pointless to ask but I do. "Are you sure?"

She nods rapidly. "Definitely."

"Emmett." She says in a concerned tone.

"Sorry." I say realizing I have zoned out while staring at her. "On the count of three, okay?"

Bella smiles and takes a step up to the ledge. _Shit. _"_Whoa_, wait for me."

Placing my arm around her waist to ensure she stays close when I jump, I begin to count. "One…two… three."

"Wooooo." Bella shouts as her feet leave the ground but mine stay planted causing her to simply hang at my side. "_Emmett."_

I nod slowly, more for my sake than hers, in confirmation. "Right, sorry. Let's try that again. One…..…...two….…..three."

This time, both our feet leave the ground. As soon as we're falling in the air, I use my weight to shift myself so that I am falling with my back to the water and Bella is falling above me as I hold her hands at arm's length. I want to protect her from the impact every bit possible. It doesn't help that my weight is causing us to fall faster than she would if she had jumped alone.

When we hit the water and begin sinking, I push Bella towards the surface before coming up right behind her. She is breathing heavily with a huge grin. "That was…that was…WOW."

Now that it's over I am able to enjoy her elation. She swims up to me and gives me a short but firm kiss. Softly, she says. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Evel Knievel." I reply returning her kiss. Our private moment is interrupted by Rose's and Alice's cheering. "YEAH, Bella. Wooooooooo! Go, Bella. Go, Bello. Go, go, Bella!"

Bella looks between them a few times before lifting her chin and doing a pageant wave as she laughs. After some time swimming and watching Rose and Edward go up against Alice and Jasper in a chicken fight, I sit with Bella while she eats the lunch she'd packed. Just as I am getting up to go for another jump, I hear Bella gasp and start coughing uncontrollably.

I rush over only to end up hovering helplessly. "Bella?"

She can't speak but motions to the left as her coughing settles down. Looking in the direction she indicates, I spot Carlisle and Esme coming our way. It's obvious what they've been up to with their disheveled hair and clothes. Although, I'd guess it's probably the blood smeared all over them that caused Bella to choke.

"Carlisle, Esme. Would you mind rinsing off?" I ask gesturing at them pointedly.

They appear perplexed by my request until Bella says. "It's okay, Emmett. They don't need to. I was just caught off guard by the… _(gag)_…the blood."

"Our apologies, Bella. We didn't realize we were so very….unkempt." Carlisle says with extreme remorse. Pulling Esme toward the water, he says too low for Bella to hear. "We're fairly dirty sweetheart. This could take all day." causing Esme to giggle and everyone else to laugh.

Unfortunately, Carlisle hasn't been able to find out much about the rejection of the application, which is another reason the family was leaving early. Carlisle feels the family can take advantage of the large gathering and get some answers.

The rest of the afternoon Bella relaxes by the water with a book while I swim and jump some more. I tried getting her to come back into the water with me but she claimed humans aren't supposed to swim right after eating. As I enjoy the water, I keep an eye on Bella who looks completely content lying on her stomach reading.

* * *

/

/

/

Thank you, thank you, thank you for sticking with me!


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sorry, sorry! I won't bore you with the details of why I didn't update sooner. Thanks for all you're support and reviews! Especially, those who sent a PM.

**WARNING: **This chapter contents **LEMON**. Do not read if you are not comfortable with graphic material.

* * *

**Chapter 20: 'Fairly Good' My Ass**

**BPOV**

Sighing, I set my copy of Pride and Prejudice down and look at the beautiful waterfall. I wish I had a new book to read but dread going back into town. I wouldn't say I was hiding, more like saving myself the unpleasant possibility of running into another jealous, lunatic like Lauren and from having to ask Emmett for a ride into town like I am a 7-year-old. As a cold breeze sweeps through my hair, I close my eyes and tilt my head to the sky. The sun's beams warm my face and slightly ease the chill that runs through me. I am so glad we came out today. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Maybe next time we're in town, I can see if anyone is hiring. I love Emmett, but for the last week, he has been glued to my side. Even before that, I rarely got time to myself. It is _too_ much. On the reservation, I had plenty of alone time. Now, I can't take five steps from the house without having someone asking where I am going.

"What do you have there, Bella?" Esme asks walking toward me with Carlisle trailing a few steps behind.

Shyly smiling, I answer. "Pride and Prejudice. It's one of my favorites."

"You hear that Carlisle. Whom else did I hear was fond of that particular title?" She says shooting a pointed glance at Carlisle. It's another not-so-subtle attempt to get Carlisle and I on better terms.

They take a sit on the blanket across mine and I resign myself to a forced, polite conversation with Carlisle. He reaches for Esme's hand as he teasingly replies. "I am not certain who you're thinking of darling."

"Carlisle! You know exactly who I mean." She grumbles as Carlisle's smirks. I've talked to him in passing occasionally but only to get an update about the application. It is always the same though '_nothing yet but I am positive we'll get answers at the function'. _ I just didn't know what to say to him otherwise.

I avert my eyes by looking to see where Emmett is when Carlisle leans and whispers in her ear. They seem to be having a private moment. I spot Emmett roughhousing with Jasper. He's clearly having a blast and I can't help but smile. He looks in my direction a moment later and winks when he sees me looking right at him. Jasper takes advantage of his distraction and shoves him into the water much to my amusement.

Carlisle draws my attention. "What sort of books do you enjoy, Bella?"

"I love the classics mainly. One day, I plan to have a collection of my favorites lining a wall-to-wall shelve. So far, Pride and Prejudice and Wuthering Heights are all I own. It may be hard to believe but Wuthering Heights is actually in worse condition than this one." I chuckle holding up the tattered book for them to see.

Carlisle smiles warmly. "Tell me Bella. What do you think of Wuthering Heights?"

"Uh…it's hard to say." I shrug. "I don't agree with critics who downplay the romantic aspect of the book. I suppose, technically, Catherine and Heathcliff were never together romantically but there was love there. Unfortunately, it didn't stand a chance against their toxic character flaws and economic situation. I can see why some might not consider it a romance novel. After all, what goes on between Catherine and Heath is simply a thread in the complex novel." I finish confidently.

Carlisle keeps staring at me and I get anxious. Did that sound stupid to him? Trying to focus on anything other than his stare, I turn to Esme to ask her if she has ever read the book. However, Carlisle begins to chuckle. I begin to think he's laughing at me until he says, "You're obviously well acquainted with the novel and excellent insight of underlying tones. If you'd be interested, I have a fairly good collection in my office. You're welcome to borrow any book as long as you vow to handle them with care."

"I promise." I readily agree.

Smiling widely at our interaction, Esme interjects. "Personally, I prefer Jane Eyre."

"Esme!" I shake my head. I try to hide my smile when I say. "I am afraid we can't be friends anymore."

Esme defends her choice despite the ongoing good-natured teasing from Carlisle and me. As the conversation continues, I realize I have to pee. I begin to glance around to see which area has the most tree coverage when Esme asks. "Is something wrong Bella?"

"No." I reply and joke. "There wouldn't be a porta-potty around here would there?"

With an amused smile, she replies. "No dear."

"I didn't think so. Guess old-fashioned squatting it is." As I get up, I notice Esme and Carlisle exchange concerned expressions so I ask. "What?"

"Why don't you come back to the house with us, Bella? We need to finish packing and I'd love to show you the office prior to our departure." Carlisle offers.

My first impulse is to argue because they are treating me like a child again but I am hungry and seeing Carlisle's collection is extremely appealing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After packing up everything and a brief goodbye to Emmett, which left me redder than usual due to everyone's hooting and hollering, I hop on the ATV. It's a jerky, bumpy ride since I am not very good at driving it but Esme and Carlisle patiently keep pace with me. I was a bit surprised when Emmett didn't insist on coming back with me. Did he need space too? Soon we arrive at the house and Carlisle leads me to his office. My eyes widen as we enter.

"'Fairly good' my ass." I snort. Carlisle chortles and waves me off when I attempt to apologize.

The room is packed with floor-to-ceiling shelves. The only wall without a shelve is the one behind his desk in the back of the room which has a large, antique cross and a couple paintings. There are large skylights in the ceiling that I imagine would be a magical sight at night. So to say it's 'fairly good' was an understatement.

"Make yourself at home. I am going to load up the cars." Carlisle states. It takes me a moment to tear my eyes from the tons of books in front of me. When I do, he is no longer in the room but I figure he can't be far and shout. "THANK YOU."

I start browsing by reading the books' spines. I discover Carlisle has books of all genres and time periods and they're incredibly organized. In minutes, I found a book to read and settle onto the brown, leather couch that looks like it belongs in a psychiatrist's office. Becoming engrossed in the book, I lose track of time.

"There you are." Emmett exclaims coming through the doorway. "Everyone is in the living room hanging out. You coming down?"

"Yeah, okay." I reply a bit startled. Standing, I take a step toward him but stop when I notice the weight of the book in my hand. Even though Carlisle gave me permission to borrow any book, it feels wrong to take it out of his office so I place it on the seat.

Emmett wastes no time taking my hand and intertwining our fingers when I am within reach.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As we reach the bottom of the stairs, Carlisle states. "Bella, I hope you found a book to your liking."

"Yeah. I mean yes, thank you. It'd be hard not to." I reply awkwardly. Emmett guides me over to the loveseat and slings his arm over my shoulders after we sit. Glancing around, I ask. "What are you guys going to be doing? Are you excited?"

"Preparations mostly." Esme answers. "It's one of the biggest events for us. Every vampire on this continent is required to attend since the Volturi will be there."

How many vampires would that be? Rose huffs. "If they didn't make it mandatory, no one would go. It's like going to prom with your crypt keeper father, named Aro."

The name sounds familiar from my talks with Emmett but I am not sure who he is exactly. Rose's comment makes me snicker though.

"It's not _that _bad. It's fun in a reunion sort of way. You get to see who's newly mated and what everyone is up to." Alice protests. "Last time was pretty fun."

Before I ask, I hear my mother's voice in my head '_curiosity killed the cat, Bella'_. "What happened?"

Jasper grins as he explains. "Wilhelm used his talent to steal Nick's girl, LeAnn. Wilhelm's done it before but most vampires either fight him or let it go. Nick went a different route. He used _his _talent to get even. You see, Nick has the ability to plant an idea, or truth if you will, in your head. Wilhelm was influenced to believe Christopher was really 'Christine'. All night Wilhelm pursued Chris. Christopher bats for both teams so he didn't mind either. Finally, during a rather intimate slow dance, Nick let him see truth. Wilhelm was furious but knew better than to start a fight in the presence of the Volturi."

"That's fucked up. Do all vampires use their talents so…freely?" I ask a little anxiously. In a week, I would be in a room full of vampires who apparently mess with others' lives as if it is a game.

Unexpectedly, both Esme and Jasper answer at the same time. "Yes." "No."

"We shouldn't lie to her Esme. She needs to be prepared, or at least aware, of the way we operate, especially if she will be around our kind as a human." Jasper states to Esme in almost a chastising manner. He looks to Emmett who nods as if giving him the go ahead and then turns me. "There is an unspoken understanding between vampires that gifts are not to be used in the presence of the Volturi or in large gatherings out of mutual respect. Yet, I am sure there are those who use theirs discreetly regardless. To us, our gifts are a natural extension of who we are, not what we are. With that said, remember one thing Isabella, we are lethal _predators _no matter how docile or friendly we behave. Anytime you are in the vicinity of a vampire, you _must_ assume they possess and are using their ability to maintain an upper hand."

Jasper's words do nothing to ease my worries about going to the function. I acknowledge his warning with a nod and hope he can feel my appreciation at his honesty. Swallowing thickly, I ask. "Did Wilhelm ever use his voodoo on one of you?"

"Lucky for Wilhelm, his _gift_ doesn't work on mates or he would've been dead long ago." Edward snorts.

Esme shots Edward a disapproving look but nods as she states. "Mate bonds are impossible to break. It doesn't keep jealous, spiteful vampires from trying though. Thank goodness for Chance Lounging."

"What's that?" I wonder.

Rose shrugs. "It's what we call the hotel where the unmated vampires are assigned to stay during gatherings to prevent fighting among unmated and mated couples, which usually results in death." Smirking, she continues. "Hence the name, they get a _chance_ to live and a _chance_ to meet their own mate. We all found our mates long before the Vamity so none of us have experienced Chance Lounging but I hear it is pretty crazy."

During Rose's explanation, I catch some of their eyes flicking toward Emmett. I shift in my sit to face him and notice he is studiously avoiding my gaze. As I open my mouth, Jasper speaks.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Jasper says dryly. "Vampires are gorgeous, uninhabited, primal creatures. It's the perfect formula for an orgy."

Feeling uncomfortable and awkward, I decide to question Emmett later and instead try to change the subject. "Will there be any humans? At the event thingy I mean."

Lord knows I don't want them to assume I am asking about the 'orgy'. They share worried glances. Esme is the one to address me. "The Volturi will probably have humans accompanying them. However, dear...they won't be guests _per se_." She pauses and looks around again. Sighing, she continues. "The Volturi are…_particular_ when it comes to their…intake. Whenever they travel, they bring guests who consider it an honor to _serve_ them."

"You're saying they feed off of them." I state in disbelief and look around the room for confirmation, which Carlisle provides by nodding. I drop my eyesight to my lap to keep my composure. I can freak out after. The room is silent for a few seconds. Plastering a reluctant smile on my face, I lift my head. "Damn. I hope no one confuses me with the appetizers."

Emmett growls as his fingers curl protectively. Rose and Esme appear appalled while Edward, Carlisle, and Alice appear concerned. Jasper cracks a solemn smile at my lame joke at least. I don't know what their problem is; I am the one that might get eaten.

"What are you two doing this week?" Alice asks cutting the unpleasant silence. I am _really_ starting to like her.

I shrug. "I want to go into town and see if there are any job openings. Not working has been nice but I like being productive."

"Surely, you and Emmett can think of a way to stay occupied in this huge, empty house for a week to keep the boredom at bay?" Rose teases causing shoulders to shake with suppressed laughter all around the room.

"Leave the girl alone, Rose." Esme defends but wears a mischievous grin. "All we ask is that you stay out of our personal rooms and bleach the surfaces when you're done."

I've come to realize Emmett has no filter or shame so his answer doesn't surprise me much. "I make no promises Esme. Anyhow, what you don't know won't hurt you."

Laughter and giggles bounce off the walls. I seek refuge in Emmett's shaking chest. Are all vampires' minds trapped in the gutter?

When the noise subsides, Carlisle gives Emmett contact information, our transportation details, and so on. Alice takes the opportunity to quiz me on my taste in dresses and informs me she'll have pre-selected dresses when I arrive. We are discussing styles when Carlisle announces. "All right, guys. We should get on the road."

They gracefully filter out the door after hugs and fair wells are exchanged. Just as Esme reaches the entryway, she pauses with narrowed eyes. "And, Emmett, _100_ feet."

The door closes and I turn to Emmett. "100 feet?"

Over dinner, Emmett clarifies that '100 feet' refers to the restraining order and shares the story behind it. The way Emmett puts it, Mr. Clark is a bitter, cranky elderly man who distastes vampires. However, he refuses to move out of the open territory. He bought his house before the Vamity; therefore, he 'was here first'. Whenever they run into him in town, he spews hateful things at them.

Sometime ago, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were at Blockbuster picking a movie out and bumped into him. When Mr. Clark saw their movie choice, he started making remarks '_you animals would get that movie' _and_ 'real killing isn't enough, gotta watch it too'._ Instead of ignoring him, they came up with an idea for revenge. Mr. Clark knew exactly who had pulled the stunt since it is a popular scene from the movie. He called the cops and got the restraining order, which is useless given Emmett's heightened senses. Frankly, I am shocked they placed a dead moose's head on the old man's bed but at least, he didn't suffer a heart attack.

We lightly argue over pranks. Personally, I can't stand them. They combine my two least favorite things, surprises and being laughed at. It's emotional abuse really. Emmett thinks they are an expression of ingenuity and the greatest thing on earth. We agree to disagree after I get him to promise to never prank me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As I drift into consciousness, I wonder how I got to bed. The last thing I remember is reading in Carlisle's library while Emmett watched a football game. When I become more aware of where I am, I notice the delicious way Emmett's arm drapes diagonally across my chest. Instinctively, I scoot backwards wanting to snuggle further into his embrace. Emmett's arm tightens followed by a low, short rumbling growl. It's only when I quit moving that I realize his hard member is pressed firmly against my buttocks. The contact comes as a shock as Emmett has been careful about letting our pelvises touch in the past.

For a second, I mentally panic. That is until I recognize I _like _it. I _like _feeling the evidence of his arousal right _there. _This realization triggers a fluster deep in the pit of my core and moistening between my legs. I bask in the sensations. Emmett begins to rhythmically growl, then moves his hand over my belly button and spreads his fingers out. He holds me gently as he begins to rock his lower body into mine. His actions ignite a desire in me I can't describe and I find myself pushing back into him. His noises get louder and he is clearly enjoying this but I want him to have more than a dry hump. I want to give him more.

"Emmett, wait." I say as I still my movements. "_Emmett_, stop."

I feel him freeze like a statue around me. His tone is wary and rough. "Bella?"

It takes some effort to turn to face him in his stiff arms. His eyes are black pools of lust but he's expression is cautious and confused.

"I want to…can I touch you?" I ask my voice shy though husky.

A growl passes Emmett's lips before nodding and opens his arms. I lean over and kiss him softly. I smile nervously as I back away and drop my gaze to the drawstring on his pajama bottoms and pull on the knot. His hand grabs my wrist when the knot comes undone causing me to look at him. Through gritted teeth, he pushes the words out. "You don't have to. Not for me. Only if _you_ want to. Okay?"

"I do. I _want _to." I assure him with sincerity in my eyes. He lifts my wrist, dragging it upward, and far and far from my goal leaving me bewildered.

"_Miiinne."_ He growls possessively with my wrist is next to his jaw. Keeping his eyes on mine, Emmett turns his head and opens his mouth. I am transfixed by his stare until his mouth close around me wrist and I hear a snap. I watch as the bracelet Jacob gave me slips and falls. "_Mine."_

Emmett releases my wrist then. There is nothing soft in his expression now, like he won't make any apologies for laying claim, and I don't care.

Breaking the intense gaze, my eyes go to my hand as it once again reaches his pajama bottoms. I dip my hand under the edge of his pants and slowly slide it further underneath. With my hand is extended all the way, my fingers barely brush the coarse hair and base of his shaft. I realize I need to sit up and pull my hand out to do so making Emmett to groan. I bite my lip to keep from smiling.

Kneeling beside him, I attempt to tug his pants down a bit but am beaten to it by Emmett who takes them off in a flash. After a minute, I ignore my burning cheeks and wrap my hand deliberately around his hardened shaft. The textures under my fingers and thumb aren't what I expected. Emmett's groans and throaty growls become background noise as I roll my hand experimentally. It's like nothing I can think of. It's pliable, soft skin over strong, stiff muscle. I let my fingers caress and explore his member as they drift to the tip.

"Bella, _please._" Emmett rasps.

He needs me to touch him to bring him to the brink. Only I don't know to touch him that way. "Em, I haven't…Is this…How?"

Luckily, Emmett understands and puts his hand over mine. I quickly learn what he needs and wants. After several strokes, his hand is no longer covers mine. I grow confident with each stroke and, eventually, my left hand joins my right to encompass more of him. Continuing the up and down motions he yearns, I experiment with speed and firmness listening to Emmett's noises. A low, steady growl pours from his chest with a purring undertone, and every now and then, he whispers my name. I lose myself in his sounds and I begin stroking faster, harder.

Soon, Emmett roars as his hips spasm erratically. Clear-like fluid erupts in spurts. When I remove my hands, I look at Emmett whose rusted, golden eyes are filled with adoration. Sitting up, he cups my jaw and peers into my eyes. "I love you."

In the blink of an eye, Emmett lips mold to mine and he grabs my butt before standing. I yelp as I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me into the bathroom where he reciprocates not once but twice in the shower.

After our shower, it's obvious what we are doing today. Mattress shopping.

* * *

.

.

.

Thanks again for your reviews!


End file.
